Marriage Arrangement
by EvaC
Summary: What if Kenji Usagi’s Dad had a good reason to keep all the boys away from his little girl. Besides being an over protected father.
1. Information

Marriage Arrangement

Summary:  
What if Kenji (Usagi's Dad) had a good reason to keep all the boys away from his little girl. Besides being an over protected father.

Information:

Rate M for a reason. SEX and Language (mostly A LOT of sex)  
So don't read if you can't handle sex or if your too young  
DO NOT blame me if you get into trouble.

Another story of mine that popped in my head.  
Funny at times. Romantic I like to think.  
For those of you that like Mamoru and Usagi together you will like this.

I was watching some seasons of SM and watched how Kenji acted and got to thinking.  
This story came out.  
This is nothing like Daddy or What the Crystal wants.  
Totally different!

Main Characters:  
Couples:

Mamoru & Usagi (I think they are perfect for each other. Always!)  
Minako & Kunzite (My 2nd favorite)  
Makoto & Nephrite (My 3rd favorite)

I love all the characters but for this story those 6 mostly.

Artemis & Luna (hee hee hee) 4th  
(I KNOW that Artemis is Minako's cat but in this story he belongs to Mamoru.)

I also use Ami, Zoisite, Rei & Jadeite.  
But they aren't the main ones for this story.  
(Sorry to those who like them.)

EVERYONE IS VERY OUT OF CHARACTER!

Usagi's parents (Kenji & Ikuko) & Usagi has 2 twin brothers  
(I wanted Singo to have a twin)  
Her parents are also expecting another.

Mamoru's Grandfather and Aunt (She has no name)  
His mother's parents.

I wrote this story for Mamoru mostly.  
I don't think there is enough for him.

Once again the SM characters are not mine.  
I'm just using them for my story.  
(Because they are so fun to write with!)

NO SM action and no Outers.  
(But they do show up at different times in different forms.)

Timeline:

This story takes place after Sailor Moon defeats Queen Metallia and Beryl and the Negaverse and Usagi wished for a normal live.  
(I have the crystal placing them all back a few decades.)  
I made Usagi younger then the other girls and Minako is her cousin. (I had my reason why.)  
Also they are not Sailor Senshi yet.  
(The reason will be explained in the last chapter.)

I have this story in my mind back before cell phones, computers, home video games etc.  
It works better for the plot.  
(I know it's hard for some of you to imagine not having those things. But there was a time.)  
And Yes the group hangs at an arcade BUT I never tell what type of games there are there. (Do some research on arcades). And Yes Mamoru's car has power windows but once again I do not place this at any certain year, for power windows have been around on some cars since the 1940's.

I also think back when men were sexiest pigs. (Some still are!)  
Think about the time right around the Women's Movement. (But it really could be ANY year or decade for the women's movement has been around for a long time!)  
(Men were Men and Women did what they were told. Good luck now guys trying to get a woman like that! Ha ha ha)

Okay...Anyways…  
AND Yes I know they are young but back in the day you did marry young sometimes don't forget that.

AND MOST OF ALL remember that this is just a fanfiction story that I made up. Story is mine but the characters aren't.  
EvaC


	2. Chapter 1

Marriage Arrangement

Chapter 1

15 year old Usagi Tsukino sat in a booth looking down. She was a little sad and a little happy. She had found out that her father's job was transferring him. But she wasn't going. No, she had to stay and move in with her soon to be husband.

Back when she had been born, her father and his bestfriend got the idea and made arrangements for the baby girl and the 5 year old little boy. They would be married when the time came. The mothers were both happy and would make sure that it happened. They were the ones that gave the idea.

When Usagi was 4 her father's best friend moved his family to a different city near by to start one of the companies for his father. He had just finished a Hotel there in Tokyo. The four adults got together on the holidays and most weekends.

Then one day 2 years later, The Tsukino's got word that their best friends the Chiba's had been killed.  
Mamoru who was 11 at the time survived. He was in the hospital for a week.

Kenji rushed to bring the boy home with him. Since he and his wife Ikuko, were closer then Mamoru's grandfather or his Aunt. He had been over in Canada at the time and she couldn't leave right away.  
Mamoru stayed with the Tsukino's for eight weeks, while the adults talked about whom he should live with.  
He left to live with his Aunt who ran an orphanage for boys in a neighboring country.

Since he seemed happy with the other boys and Kenji and Ikuko didn't want the two growing up like brother and sister, they let Mamoru go. Mamoru even spent time with his grandfather when he would visit.  
He was living part time in Canada at the time. He moved back to Tokyo for good when Mamoru started college at 17.

Of course Kenji and Ikuko kept in touch with the boy. Usagi and Mamoru saw each other a few times before he left to go to private school when he turned 14. As he got older he got busy with school. Trying to finish so he could help run his grandfathers companies and get settled so he would be ready for his bride. The two kids talked on the phone only around the holidays. And then only when he had the time. When they did talk, she would whisper and he would talk softly. When Mamoru left for college, the two kept in touch by writing letters. Since Usagi loved bunnies so much she always signed her name Buns. (Yes I know that Usagi means Rabbit. Just go with it.) Mamoru being older would just sign his Chiba M.

It had been 6 years that the two last saw each other face to face. They both only knew what the other looked like as children. They both had a black and white picture of the two of them together. But at the time he was 14 and she was 9. Usagi's mom had always thought that Usagi sent him pictures. But she didn't because she thought her mom did. Mamoru just never thought about it.

Usagi was looking at that picture now in its small frame. She sighed out loud. "Usa what's wrong?" Motoki asked. She looked over at the arcade guy. He had been her friend for sometime. All of her friends called her Usa for short.

"Nothing is wrong Motoki." She told him as she placed the picture frame back in her bag.  
"Are you sure? You look sad." He said as he placed her drink in front of her.  
"Usa sad? That's something new. She's usually bouncing off the walls." Her friend Rei said sitting across from her. Usagi looked at her. She then looked at the other girls. Ami and Makoto were looking back and smiling at her. They both sat down also.

"Like I told Motoki I'm fine." Usagi told them all. She than took a drink. Motoki looked at her again then over to the others."Girls what can I get you?" he asked looking at each. They all ordered a soda.  
"Nothing to eat?"  
"No thanks. Our guys are coming soon to take us out to eat." Makoto told him.  
Motoki then walked away.  
"Oh Usa I'm sorry." Makoto said looking at the younger girl.

Usagi smiled and told her that it was okay. The other girls always tried to not talk about the dates they went on. They all knew that Usagi wasn't aloud to date. They didn't know why. Everyone just thought that her father was really strict. But the truth was his little girl already had someone. Kenji would have all the guys in the neighborhood and at her school just think he was mean.

Usagi smiled again at them and looked at her drink.  
"So where are you going tonight?" she asked them.  
"Well umm…" Ami started, "We don't really know."  
"Yeah the guys said that it's a surprise." Rei told her.  
The others all nodded their heads in agreement.

"That's great! I hope it's some place romantic." Usagi said looking up with a half smile.  
"Usa are you sure your okay?" Rei asked her again, as she took her hand. Usagi was about to answer but Motoki came back with the drinks. The girls told him thanks. He then left. He had wanted to stay, but the girls really wouldn't talk with him there. He saw his friend Mamo come in. So he went to get some fresh coffee going.

"So what's up girl?" Makoto asked as the girls looked back at Usagi.  
"I found out something and it's made me kind of sad." Usagi told them.  
She was about to say more when they all heard a deep male voice say sarcastically,  
"Oh what happened Odango Atama? Are you sad because you failed another test?"

It was Mamo. He had walked over to the group and was smiling at Usa. Ever since he had meet Usa, that day 2 weeks ago when she threw her math test on his head, he would pick on her. He really didn't mean to. He just did. He liked the girl. Thought she was cute, but he wouldn't ask her out. No. He already had a girl waiting. He never dated.

"You are such a jerk, Mamo! Can't you see that she is upset!" Rei yelled at him.  
"If it wasn't for the guys, I'd hit you." Ami said quietly.  
The girls all smiled over at her.

"Mamo just go sit down. Leave." Makoto told him pulling at his arm.  
She was always nicer to him then the others. Maybe it was because her man was one of his very best friends.  
Since the guys called him Mamo, the girls did also. The girls did not know his full name. Usagi was just looking at her drink.

"Usa don't let that ass get to you." Rei said.  
"Yeah girl, don't worry about him." Ami told her patting her hand.  
"I'm not," Usagi said smiling again. She never really looked at him or any guy. But she did think he was handsome but a pain. Besides Motoki, Kunzite and the girl's boyfriends, he was the only guy who would chance talking to her. Even if it was an insult.

"Well girls." Usagi began looking up at them, "My dad's job is transferring him out of the country."  
"What!" the other girls yelled at the same time.  
"Oh no!"  
"Are you moving?"  
"No you can't!" The 3 girls all yelled at once.

Motoki and Mamo looked over at the group.  
"Did I just hear one of them say that Usa was moving?" Motoki asked.  
"Sounded like it." Mamo said taking a drink of coffee.  
"I really don't care. Why don't you go over and find out." He said looking down at some papers in a folder.  
"I'll be back." Motoki said walking over to the girls.

Mamo didn't really care if the Odango was leaving. He had other things to think about. He had just come from meeting with his dead fathers' best friend. He started to remember the meeting.

He was at his desk when Tsukino-san came in.  
Mamo got up and went to hug the man he thought of as a father.  
"Kenji-san! How are you sir? How are Ikuko, the boys and Buns? Please have a seat." Mamo said pointing to the leather sofa in his office.  
"I'm fine so are they Mamoru-kun." Kenji said sitting.  
"Care for a drink?" Mamoru asked, as he sat down next to him.  
"No thanks. Can't stay long. I came to tell you that my job is transferring me."  
"What! When?"  
"I will be leaving at the end of the month or sooner it depends."  
"Depends? On what sir?"  
"Mamoru. Ikuko and I have been talking and we wanted to ask you if you would do us a favor?"  
"Of course sir anything."  
"Son, since you finished school and have come back to help in the main company, and you are set up and everything…"  
"Yes"  
"We want to keep Usagi here with you."

Mamoru eyes went wide, he didn't know what to say. He was happy and thought that it was about time.  
He knew that it was Ikuko doing. Kenji wanted to wait until Usagi was a little older. She was his baby girl.

"Mamoru. I know that we were going to wait until she was a little older,  
but with her Mother expecting and having her two little brothers to look after.  
Well Ikuko doesn't want to pull her out of school." Kenji said.  
"Sir I understand. But we haven't seen each other for years.  
Yeah we write to each other but…I don't even know what she looks like now."  
Mamoru said looking like he wasn't sure.  
He knew he had to act like he was concerned.  
Now that he was getting her, he wasn't going to mess anything up with Kenji.

"Come over tonight around 6 or 7 for dinner. You can both meet again. Then we can talk more." Kenji said getting up.  
"Alright I will. I meant to come over sooner when I moved back here.  
But I had to leave town a couple of times to check on some of the business.  
And I was making sure the house was done." Mamoru said as he stood.  
"That's fine. We knew you were busy. Your father would have been proud of you. I am."  
The two men hugged then Tsukino-sun left.

Mamoru looked up. Motoki was saying something but he missed it.

"What did you say?" He asked looking at Motoki.  
"I said that Usa was upset because her father is getting transferred."  
Motoki said walking around the counter.  
"Oh yeah. That happens sometimes." Mamoru said taking a drink.  
"Yeah but she's not moving." Motoki replied.  
"No?" Mamoru said as he raised an eyebrow.  
"Nope she's going to live with someone. The person will be a guardian." Motoki said smiling.

"Well that's great. I know how close you both are. You should ask her out sometime." Mamoru said smiling back.  
"No Way! Her father would kill me. Anyways I have Reika." Motoki said as he stepped back.  
They both laughed. Motoki had told him the stories.

As the two were talking Usagi finished talking to the girls then got up to leave. She told the guys' bye since they were coming in. She stopped for a moment and talked to Kunzite who had come in also. She gave him a big smile then walked away. Her bag in her arms, in front covering her chest the whole time. Mamoru watched her go, like he did every day.

Usagi stopped at the door and looked over and him. She had felt his eyes on her. The two looked at each other. She then stuck out her tongue, turned and walked out really fast. Like she did every day when she left. Mamoru looked back at his papers chuckling to himself, thinking about how cute she was. He then thought about his girl that he was going to go see later. He smiled even more.

The guys walked over to the girls. Kunzite walked over to Mamoru and ordered some coffee. The two started to talk about work.

The couples walked over to pay Motoki and to say hi.  
"I can't believe Usa never told us. I knew she had someone but I really thought he was just a close friend." Makoto said.  
"No wonder her Dad never let her date." Rei replied.  
"It is a surprise. She should have told us or at least her cousin should have." Ami said.  
"But Usa did seem really happy about it. I still can't believe it." Makoto said.  
"Yes you could tell how much she loves the man." Ami said.  
"What are you girls talking about?" Kunzite asked turning around to look at them.  
"Yeah girls what's up with Usa and some man?" Jadeite asked as Zoisite nodded his head in agreement.  
"Usa just told us that her parents are moving, because of her fathers job transferring." Rei said.

"So jobs transfer all the time. When is she leaving?" Nephrite asked.  
"No she's staying. She's staying here with a guardian." Motoki said handing Nephrite his change.  
"Nooooo." Makoto said as she and the other girls shook their heads back and forth.  
"She's staying right? Or did she lie to me?" Motoki asked looking at them.

The guys looked at each other then at the girls. Mamoru was listening but was looking down at his papers. The girls looked at each other then at the guys.

Rei then said, "She lied to you. She will be staying with her fiancée."  
"What!" the 5 guys said at the same time.  
Mamoru looked up. He had a weird feeling. A really weird feeling. He slowly turned his head to the others.

"Isn't she a little young?" Kunzite asked. He thought that Usa was fine.  
He had even tried to ask her out, but she had turned him down.  
Now he knew why.  
"Well maybe a little. But her father and his best friend had agreed to it long ago." Makoto told him as she took Nephrite's hand.  
"Yeah that's why her father never let her date. She has a future husband." Rei said.  
"Well that does happen." Zoisite said.  
"Yeah me and Jadeite are to marry." Ami said getting red in the face.  
Jadeite gave her a quick hug.

"How come she didn't tell me that?" Motoki asked.  
"Maybe she's embarrassed. She told us that she hasn't seen him for many years. She also said he was 5 years older then her." Makoto told him.  
"That would make him 19?" Jadeite asked.  
"No 20, 21 or almost. Because she just turned 15 some months ago." Rei answered smiling at him.  
"She showed us a black and white picture of them together, when they were little." Ami said.  
"Yeah he was cute." Rei said then laughed when Zoisite and Jadeite said that she liked younger guys.  
Zoisite then took Rei's hand.

"Did she give a name?" Motoki asked.  
"No. We forgot to ask." Ami told him.

No one saw Mamoru. He was slowly standing up and looking at them all with wide eyes with his mouth open.  
Kunzite looked over at him and said, "Mamo you okay?"  
"Yeah jerk you look like you seen a ghost." Rei said. She was still upset with him.

"Hey Mamo you in there?" Nephrite asked waving his hand in Mamoru's face.  
"Huh? What? No. I'm fine." He told them after a few seconds.  
"Long day at work?" Motoki asked.  
"Yes it was and I have some place to go." He said as he looked at his watch.  
"Yes we do too. Ladies." Nephrite said pulling Makoto over to his arms.

"Hey girls!" Mamoru said before they got to the door.  
"What?" Rei asked. Mamoru looked at the group.  
He really had to make sure of something.

"Well what? We have dinner to get to." Makoto said softly as they all turned to look at the handsome 6'2" black haired man.  
"What is Odango's last name?"  
"Why you can't have her. She has a fiancée." Rei said glaring at him.

Ami and Makoto nodded their heads in agreement.  
The guys were all laughing.  
"I just want to know." Mamoru said looking at the girls hard.  
"It's Tsukino." Ami told him.  
"Yes her name is Usagi Tsukino." Makoto said.  
"Hey don't tell him that!" Rei said looking at her.  
"Rei he can know. He can't do anything to her or with her."  
Ami said as the 2 looked at each other.

They didn't see Mamoru drop his folder on the floor. Motoki went over to pick up the papers. Kunzite stood up and placed his hand on Mamoru arm. Nephrite walked over to him with Makoto following. Mamoru looked like he was about to pass out.

"Tsukino? Usagi Tsukino!" He repeated the name gasping then whispered, "Buns."  
"Hey man you okay?" Nephrite asked.  
"Come on you two let's go." Zoisite said.  
"You four go on. We'll meet up with you all." Nephrite said walking over to Mamoru.  
"All right." Jadeite said taking Ami's hand.  
They left out with Zoisite and Rei following.

"Here Mamo drink some water." Motoki said handing him a glass and the papers to Kunzite.  
Mamoru sat down and took a drink.  
Kunzite and Nephrite looked at each other then over to their friend.  
Makoto was patting Mamoru's back.

"I…I…I have to go." Mamoru suddenly said grabbing his papers from his friend and walking fast to the door.  
"Wait! Are you sure you're okay?" Kunzite asked.  
"Yes I am." He suddenly stopped and smiled. "Yes I am. I'll talk to you all tomorrow."  
Mamoru then said looking at them all with a big grin.  
He then walked out of the doors.

The other four looked at each other. Makoto and Nephrite then left and Motoki went back behind the counter.  
Kunzite stayed for more coffee. He had no one to go home to. The girl he liked lived over in England right now. They would talk on the phone. So he didn't worry about going home right away.

Mamoru got into his car and sat there for a few minutes. He then reached for his wallet and took out a black and white picture. It was a picture of him and a girl when they were younger. Holding his hand was the girl with braids. He hadn't looked closely at the picture for a few months. He turned it over. Then turned on the dome light to read the back. He then unfolded the picture.

He had folded it a long time ago, so only him and the girl were showing. It fit better in his wallet.  
He looked and read, Mamoru Chiba age 14. He smiled while he read Usagi Tsukino age 9.  
He then placed the picture on the other seat, started the car and then drove home to get ready.  
With a big grin on his face.

To be continued

For all of you reading "Daddy" **NO** I haven't stopped it.  
I just needed a brake from it. It is a dark story at times.  
And I needed something happier after finishing a few chapters of Daddy.  
I will send out chapters for both stories when I can.  
More of Daddy since that one is father along.  
EvaC


	3. Chapter 2

Marriage Arrangement

Chapter 2

Usagi arrived home and went in. Her parents were both in the kitchen kissing.  
Usagi smiled at them. She gave them a few moments then said, "Hello. I'm home."  
She noticed her Mom was cooking a nice dinner and the dinning room table had the good china on it.  
"Hello dear. How was school?" Her Mom asked as she turned to add something to the pot.  
"It was fine." Usagi said as she bent down to pick up her kitten. She then kissed the kitten on the head.

"Usagi dear. We are having company tonight. Your brothers are over at friends." Ikuko told her.  
"Oh. Do you want me gone also?"  
"No dear. He's coming to see you." Ikuko said smiling at her husband. He smiled back.

"Someone to see me?" Usagi asked surprised.  
"Yes Chiba-san will be here at 7." Her Dad told her as he hugged her. Usagi looked at her Mom. She just nodded her head in agreement. Usagi didn't know what to say. She knew that he was in town, to help his Grandfather in the home base office. She had talked to him a couple of times on the phone.

"I guess I better go get ready." Usagi said with a shaky voice.  
"Yes dear do. I laid a dress out for you." She heard her Mom saying as she went up to her room.  
Usagi walked in her room and closed the door. She walked over and placed the kitten on her bed and looked at the dress. She held the dress in front of her and walked over to the mirror. It was a beautiful light pink dress. It fell right below her knees. The straps would cross each other on her back leaving it open. The front would show a bit of her chest. Usagi blushed when she noticed that. She laid the dress down and went to take a bath.

As she walked out of her room her mom yelled up telling her the phone was for her. Usagi walked over to the hall phone and picked it up.

"Moshi moshi." Usagi said as she heard her mom hang up the other phone.  
"Hello Buns." Came the soft sexy deep male voice.  
"Chiba-sama! Hello." She whispered softly.  
"Did you hear I'm coming over?"  
"Yes Mom and Dad just told me. I'm about to take a bath."  
"Are you in the tub now?"  
"No I'm in the hallway with my robe on."  
"I'm about to take a shower. Just think soon we will be taking baths together again."  
Usagi smiled and blushed.

She then whispered, "Yes I can't wait."  
"I'm sorry I didn't come over sooner. I was busy."  
"I understand. I'm just glad you're coming now."  
"Me too. I missed you."  
"I missed you also."  
"Usagi. Remember that I love you very much."  
"I know that and I love you."  
"Please don't hold anything against me."  
"I won't. Is something wrong?"  
"No not really. I'll let you go and I'll see you very soon."  
"All right. Bye."  
"Bye my love."  
Usagi smiled and sighed as she heard the phone click.

She wondered what he was talking about as she walked into the bathroom. While soaking in the bubbles Usagi thought about the man that was coming over. She only remembered him as a young boy.  
He was 20 now. Still young but he was older. Usagi knew that he would be good-looking from what his picture showed and her Mom had told her his father was. Usagi only hoped that he would still be gentle.

Usagi got out then looked in the full-length mirror. She dropped her towel and looked at her body. She had developed early. At 5'5" her hourglass figure was to die for. That's what her friend's and cousin told her when they would go swimming. The other girls also had nicely shaped bodies. But Usagi's was a bit more lucious.  
Ami and Rei would say that it wasn't fair, because Usagi was the baby of the group. Then the four would all laugh. Usagi would only blush and look down when they said that. She would wear a light jacket or a sweater when out, so that no boys or men would try to look at her body. She hated it when they would stare and whistle at her.

Usagi put her towel back on and went to her room to get dressed. She put on some lotion. She only put on some sandals, the dress and some panties. Since the dress would show her back, she didn't put on a bra.  
Her firm full, well-supported breasts really didn't have to be held in a bra. But she would wear one when out, so her breast wouldn't jiggle and bounce so much when she moved.

Usagi than sat down at her mirror and put on a little makeup. She never wore much. Her Mom had always said that less was more.

She was about to brush her hair, when her Mom walked in.  
"Usagi. That dress is lovely on you." Ikuko said kissing her on the cheek.  
She then stepped back and looked at Usagi. Yes her daughter was very beautiful and the dress on her hugged her figure perfectly. Starting at her breast and going over her flat stomach, the dress hugged every inch of Usagi's upper body. The bottom of the dress would give her room to walk. Ikuko knew that Mamoru would be pleased. Ikuko smiled.

"Thank you. How should I wear my hair?" Usagi asked looking at her in the mirror.  
Her hair when down, fell right above her ankles in waves and the ends curling lightly.  
"How about in a single braid." Ikuko said as she reached for the brush.  
"Okay" Usagi said smiling.  
She loved it when her mom would do her hair.  
Ikuko started to brush Usagi's hair and then braided it.  
She had left out some strands on the sides to frame her face.

"There dear you are ready. I'll see you downstairs." Her Mom said as she kissed Usagi's forehead.  
"Mom. I…" Usagi began then stopped and looked down.  
"Dear it's okay. I know that you're a little nervous. It'll be okay." Ikuko said smiling down at the girl.  
"Do I have to stay with him?" Usagi asked standing up.  
She was really happy that she would be staying with him.  
She just didn't want her mom to know.  
Ikuko walked over to Usagi and said, "Yes you do. I know that we were going to wait,  
but I don't want you to be pulled out of school."  
"Well if I can't take Luna, then I'm not going to go with him."  
Usagi said as she sat down on the bed to pet the kitten.  
Luna meowed and looked up.  
"Dear, you will get to keep your cat." Ikuko said laughing as she walked out the door.  
Usagi sat there for a little bit more playing with the kitten.

The door bell rung. Usagi got up and left the room then started walking down the stairs. She heard her Mom greet the man.

Usagi then stopped, when she heard the male voice. It sounded familiar. The group stopped talking when they saw her. Usagi's eyes and Mamoru's eyes both went wide. Usagi was thinking 'What the heck is he doing here. The big handsome jerk! He better leave before my man gets here. Oh! Maybe if he's still here, than Chiba-sama will get him for me!'

"What are YOU doing here?" Usagi asked as she walked down the rest of the way.  
"Odango Atama." Mamoru softly said smiling as he studied her slowly.

His eyes traveling the whole length of her body as his friend in his pants jumped. Mamoru was thinking 'She has grown very beautiful. Who knew she was built that well under those jackets. And her chest moving like that! She doesn't have on a bra!.'

"How did you find out where I lived? Did Motoki tell you? What do you want? You better leave before my man gets here or you're in trouble." Usagi said as she walked over to stand in front of him and glare.  
Mamoru just smiled and looked down at her thinking, 'Your man is here. I hope she doesn't hate me or hold anything against me.'

"Usagi! What's wrong with you? You haven't seen Mamoru for 6 years. Why the attitude?" Ikuko asked.  
"Yes Usagi and who is Motoki?" Kenji asked.  
"Ikuko-san, Kenji-san. I just saw Usagi 3 hours ago at the arcade that our friend Motoki runs. We both hang out there sometimes." Mamoru said still smiling at Usagi.

Usagi was glaring up at him. Mamoru winked then gave a sexy grin. Usagi then stepped back. Did he just call her parents by their first names? She went wide-eyed.

"Oh my!" she gasped as her mouth fell open.  
Mamoru just grinned. He loved the look on her face.

"Mamoru?" Kenji said as he looked at the two.  
Mamoru looked at Kenji then Kuko and then said,  
"2 weeks ago, Usagi threw her math test at my head. I picked on her about her grade."  
"And you made fun of my hair." Usagi said looking down.  
"Yes. I called her an Odango Atama.  
Since then we have been running into each other at the arcade." He finished saying.  
"Mamoru didn't you remember her?" Ikuko asked smiling.  
"No. Everyone calls her Usa. Her friends are protected of her and never told any of us guys her full name.  
I just today found out her last name." Mamoru told her.  
"Usagi you forgot him?" Kenji asked.  
"He only signs his letters as Chiba M.  
When I first meet Mamoru I didn't know his last name, and everyone always calls him Mamo.  
And since you won't let me date, I paid no mind to him most of the time."  
Usagi told them, still looking down.  
"Yes and you sign your letters as Buns." Mamoru said softly looking back at her.

Kenji and Ikuko started to laugh. Usagi looked at them.

"Well at least this should go easier." Kenji said.  
"NO!" Usagi yelled as she walked over to a window.  
They all looked at her.  
Usagi then said with a smile on her face but not looking at them,  
"I will not talk to him. Not until he says he's sorry for picking on me."  
Her parents started laughing more.

Ikuko with flowers in her arms, left after hugging Mamoru again. Kenji slapped Mamoru lightly on the back and told him to say sorry. He then followed his wife to join her in the kitchen. Leaving the 2 alone.

Mamoru looked over at Usagi.  
'She's playing hard to get. But I will get her. She is mine.' He thought.

He walked over to her. Mamoru put his hands around her slim waist and pulled her close to him. Usagi tried to move up away from him but he only pulled her closer. Mamoru smiled as he looked at the top of her head. Usagi was forced to feel the entire length of his hard strong body. She breathed in his after-shave.  
It gave her Goosebumps. It made her think about how strong and handsome he was.

Mamoru bent his head down to her right ear and whispered in the voice he uses on the phone with her,  
"I'm so very sorry Buns. Please forgive me Usagi."  
He paused for a second then moved to her left ear and said,  
"Don't you remember your promise. To love only me and take care of me. I asked you earlier not to hold anything against me. Are you going to, my only love?" He gently kissed the ear.  
He then whispered, "I have waited so long. I need you Usako." He pulled her even closer.

Usagi turned to look at him with a frown. Their faces were inches apart. She was thinking about him. On one hand he was the handsome jerk from the arcade. Always said something mean to her or picked on her.  
She looked in his eyes. Then on the other hand he was her future husband. They wrote letters every other month. Letters full of love. They had told each other everything. He knew things that the girls didn't even know. Usagi remembered holding his hand during his parent's funeral and him crying on her shoulder later that night. And both of them crying as his Aunts car drove off.

Usagi then remembered playing with him and sleeping in the same bed when he came to visit.  
She remembered the kiss that he gave her the night before leaving for school as they laid in her bed.  
She remembered all the times he would flirt with her, while talking on the phone.

Usagi smiled then threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.  
"You're forgiven!" She said kissing his cheek. "And yes I'll take care of you always Mamo-chan. I love you so much." Usagi whispered. Mamoru closed his eyes and hugged her back. He thought about how good it felt to have her back in his arms and how good her body felt.

Kenji and Ikuko smiled at the two. They knew that they would be able to leave sooner. They turned around to go into the dinning room.

Mamoru pulled back and the 2 looked at each other. Usagi was looking at him with love. Mamoru touched her face with his left hand and smiled at her. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. Mamoru then took Usagi's right hand and they went in to eat. Usagi looked at him. He was in a dark blue shirt with black slacks.  
His shirt was open at his collar.

'He is so fine. I wonder what the girls will say.' Usagi thought to herself as they walked into the dinning room.

While eating Mamoru told them all about his job and how sorry he was that he couldn't come over sooner. His Grandfather had needed him to leave a few times. Mamoru kept smiling over at Usagi. When he smiled at her she would blush. Because his eyes would dip down to her chest. He would also wink and pucker his lips like he was blowing kisses at her, when Kenji wasn't looking. Ikuko noticed and just smiled.

Since Usagi was sitting across from Mamoru, he reached with his foot, which he had slipped out of his shoe and rubbed her smooth leg. Usagi blushed more when he started and just smiled. She also stretched her leg so he could rub higher. Mamoru raised an eyebrow when she did and Usagi only smiled.

Kenji told them what his new job would be doing. With the move he would be made a President. This was also the only transfer. Ikuko and Usagi were proud.

After dinner Ikuko told Usagi and Mamoru to go for a walk. She knew that Mamoru was wanting to kiss Usagi.  
Kenji and her would clean up she told them. Kenji said they would talk over coffee when the two got back. Mamoru and Usagi both said okay then got up and walked to the door.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 3

THANKS for all the reviews and for reading my 3rd story.  
And before anyone else asks or wonders… YES I like Ami & Zoisite together and Rei and Jadeite together.  
There is a reason why I switched them. Trust me all will be explained later. Again Thanks and enjoy! EvaC

Marriage Arrangement

Chapter 3

Mamoru held the door opened while Usagi walked out first. After closing the door he took her hand and they walked over to a nearby park. Neither one of them said anything.

When they got to the park he lead her over to some cherry trees that were away from the street lights. It would be dark enough so that no one could see them. But they would be able to see each other. Since it was spring, the trees had many blossoms. They were beautiful and smelled wonderful. Mamoru reached up and picked some and handed them to her. Usagi smiled and shyly said thank you.

"Usagi. I really am sorry for picking on you so much. I really didn't mean to. If I had known who you were,  
I wouldn't have done it. I would have held you in my arms." Mamoru told her looking down at her.

Usagi went over and hugged him then said, "I'm kind of glad you did. You were the only guy who would dare talk to me. Besides Motoki and Kunzite or the girl's boyfriends."

He looked at her as she stepped back. He reached over to pull her back into his arms.

"I'll need to thank your father for keeping the others away." Mamoru said chuckling. Usagi giggled at that.  
"I should have known who you were. I always felt you looking at me." She said.  
"Yes I thought that you were cute. You made me think of you." He said smiling.  
"You know that every time you stuck out your tongue I always thought about my future wife." He told her as she blushed.  
"I'm sorry for doing that. I don't know why I did. You were the only guy I would do that to." She answered.  
"I'm glad to hear that. I don't like the idea of your tongue being shown to another." He said as he smiled.

Usagi smiled then said, "I like your hair short. When it was long it tickled me."  
Mamoru smiled and just looked at her.

"I wonder what the girls well say. They don't really like you. Since you always picked on me." Usagi then said.  
He looked at her and then said, "Don't tell them yet. I know how the girls look out for you and each other."  
Usagi smiled and nodded her head in agreement.  
"Okay I won't say anything." She said looking down at her flowers. She smelled them, then put them up to his nose to smell. He did. Usagi then moved her hands back down and looked at the flowers.

"Which girl told you my last name?" She asked still looking down.  
"Well after you left the girls had walked over talking about how surprised they were.  
Kunzite asked what they were talking about and they told us all that you had a fiancée.  
And everything that they said made me think about you. When they were leaving I asked them your name.  
Ami told me your last and Makoto told me your full first name." Mamoru told her smiling.

Usagi looked up and said, "That's why you called me?"  
"Yes." He said simply.

"Rei doesn't like you."  
"I don't care. Rei and the others can't do anything about it. Your mine." Mamoru replied making her smile.  
Usagi looked back down. She was still a little shocked.  
Mamoru continued to stare at her through half closed eyes.  
He wanted to kiss her. But didn't want to scare her.

Usagi looked back up at him smiling and put her hands on his shoulders. Then around his neck. Usagi stood on her tiptoes and hugged him again. Mamoru felt her breast on his chest and pulled her closer to him by her waist as he moaned. He moved his hands around her back and joined them behind her. As they continued hugging, he began to slowly rub her back. Mamoru then turned his head and placed a soft kiss on her head.  
Usagi leaned her head back a little.

She turned her head to face him. Oh how she wanted a kiss from him. They looked at each other with foreheads touching.

"Mamoru." She whispered.  
"What Usako?" he whispered back.  
"Would you kiss me?"  
"Where?" Mamoru asked raising an eyebrow and giving her a half-sexy smile.  
As he moved his head back to studied her face slowly. Usagi looked down as she moved her hands down to her side. She was embarrassed. She suddenly felt his left hand under her chin, and felt him turn her head back up to look at him. He ran his thumb over her bottom lip. Her lips opened a little as she looked back up at him.

Mamoru then said huskily, "How about here." Usagi then felt herself being jerked forward closer and drawn back into his embrace. He bent his head and placed his lips on hers. Her eyes flew open wider. She remembered when he last had kissed her on the lips. The night before he left. But that kiss had been a little innocent. With promises that they would get better.

And this kiss was better. One a lover gave to a soulmate. One that she had only read and dreamed about.

Usagi closed her eyes when she saw his replaced her hands on his shoulders. His teeth nibbled against her lower lip until her mouth parted more, to let his tongue explore inside. They both moaned.

Just like the last time, Mamoru whispered and told her to move her tongue around. She lifted her tongue and ran it around his. Mamoru knew that Usagi didn't really know what to do. He only knew because of all the books he had read, on lovemaking. He had never been with anyone else. So he read or watched movies with the other guys. He knew that Kunzite and Nephrite were also virgins. He wasn't sure about the other two.

Mamoru knew that he should ease back on the kiss, but he couldn't stop. She tasted so good. His mouth was a little hard and merciless as it over took her mouth. Mamoru then changed the kiss to be soft but also a little demanding. Usagi's head was beginning to spin more, as a gentle heat began to run through her body.

His left hand moved to the back of her head, so he could hold it in place or move it where he wanted. His right hand moved lower to her bottom. As his hand came in contact with her butt, he pulled her closer to him. Mamoru could feel her body going weak.

Usagi thought she would faint as her head began to spin more. She was completely breathless being crushed against him.

When he pulled her close to feel the entire length of his hard front, she whimpered softly. His lips started to nibble her cheek, then down the side of her neck. Usagi gasped for breath. His mouth was lightly sucking her neck, as his left hand worked its way around to the front of her dress. It stopped when he came to her right breast. Mamoru placed his hand on it at the same time that his mouth over took hers again. He didn't caress the breast just held it. It fit perfectly in his big hand. His fingers ached to play with her hardened nipple, that he could feel through the thin materiel. But he held back. Mamoru wasn't going to push her tonight.  
He moaned along with her. With his hands where they were, they were sending both of them, waves of heat that were starting to tear through their bodies. Usagi shivered a little when he had touched her breast.  
She pulled him closer as the flowers dropped. Her hands moved around his upper back. She could feel something on his lower body jump. She wondered what it was. She felt it on her stomach.

They continued to kiss for several more minutes before he stopped and removed his mouth from hers.  
They were both breathing heavy.  
He held her close so she could steady herself.  
Mamoru stood still since he was a little unsteady also.  
Her knees were weak and she swayed against him as he held her gently.  
He then removed his hands and kissed her forehead.

"So was this kiss better?" Mamoru asked grinning.  
Usagi hugged him again and replied, "Yes. You kept your promise."

Mamoru looked at her and smiled.  
"I better get you back before your Dad thinks I took you without your stuff."  
He told her as he grabbed her waist and started walking back.  
"Yes we better get back. I'm not leaving without my cat."  
"You have a cat?"  
"Yes is that a problem?"  
"No. I just hope it likes mine."  
"You have a cat too. Male or female? Because Luna is a girl."  
"Mine is male. His name is Artemis."  
"Well I hope they get along. Because Luna stays with me."  
Mamoru smiled over at her and said, "I'm sure they will like each other. Artemis is very friendly."

They came to the house and stopped. "Usako. I love you." Mamoru said pulling her closer for another kiss.  
After kissing him Usagi told him the same thing. They walked into the house arm and arm. Her parents were in the living room talking. They got up when the door opened. The two joined them. Kenji and Ikuko asked them if everything was okay. They answered yes. Ikuko smiled. She could tell that Usagi had been kissed well, and that Mamoru was pleased.

While they were talking Luna meowed up to him. Mamoru looked down at her and said, "This must be Luna. She has a half-moon shape on her forehead just like Artemis." He started to rub her head. Luna meowed as she moved her head around. Usagi smiled with Mamoru

"I'll be right back. I forgot to feed her." Usagi said standing up and taking the kitten to the kitchen.  
After getting the small kitten some food, she walked back into the living room.

"Usagi. Since we have to leave very soon, well… we want to have the wedding before your mother and I leave." Kenji told her.  
Usagi looked at him then at Mamoru.  
"How about on Monday? I have to leave Friday afternoon. I can come over tomorrow to pick up her things.  
Then you can stay the weekend and unpack and get to know the place. Find out where everything is.  
I'll be back Sunday afternoon sometime and then bring you back here for the night."  
Mamoru said looking at Usagi then back at her parents.  
He knew that he couldn't wait to long to sleep back in her arms.  
That's why he said Monday.

Ikuko said as she and Mamoru made eye contact, "Monday will be perfect. Next week is short break so she won't miss any school. I'll start to pack her stuff in the morning. It isn't much, since we're taking the furniture."  
Usagi told her thanks and Kenji nodded his head saying he had to stay home tomorrow so he could help.

"Usagi after I have the baby we can come back so you can see it. Or you can come to us." Ikuko said.  
"I guess that's okay. If it's okay with Mamoru." Usagi said looking down.  
"That's fine with me." Mamoru told her. Usagi looked at him and smiled.  
"Good. I'll get the papers ready." Kenji said getting up. "Now I must go get those boys of mine. Mamoru good night." Mamoru stood up also. "Good night sir." He said hugging Kenji.

Ikuko got up also. "Dear I'll be laying down." Ikuko Said. Kenji said fine then left.

"Mamoru come over sometime after 9." Ikuko replied.  
"I'll be over around 10:30. I have an 8:30 meeting. Then I need to see Grandfather." He told her.  
"That's fine. Oh yes, here Mamoru. Since you don't have a recent one." Ikuko said handing him a colored picture of Usagi, wearing a tight fitting dress. It had been taken at Christmas. Mamoru had told her how he didn't have any recent ones, when Usagi was in the kitchen. Mamoru looked at it and smiled and said thanks.

Ikuko then said, "Good night Mamoru. Usagi." She then left after hugging both of them.

"Well I better go. I do have work tomorrow and you have school." Mamoru said as he looked at Usagi.  
"Do you have to go Mamo-chan? Can't you sleep here? Like before?" She asked shyly.  
"Usako I have to go. But soon we'll be sleeping in the same bed again. We can't sleep together right now.  
Because there are things I want to do to you, that your father would frown on now, until we marry." Mamoru told her pulling her over for a kiss.

He slowly backed her up to the door and pressed into her. Kissing for a few minutes. He kept his hands on the door next to her waist. Usagi placed her hands on his arms. Mamoru knew that if he touched her with his hands, it would be his undoing. He wanted to pull the dress down to see her chest but he would wait. Kenji could be home at any time and Ikuko might come back down.

After the kiss, and smiling at each other Usagi walked him to his car holding his hand. When they got to the car Usagi asked, "Mamo-chan, what color is your cat?"  
"He's all white. I'll see you after school." Mamoru answered as he kissed her one more time.

"Your tongue taste good." He told her with a smile still holding her close.  
"So does yours. Good night." Usagi whispered with a blush as he let her go.

Mamoru then got in his car, smiled and waved bye. Usagi watched him drive off. She then ran back into the house and went up to her parent's room. Usagi knocked on her mother's door and went in after Ikuko told her to. She then went to sit on her dad's side of the bed. Ikuko was hanging up the phone. She had just called Mamoru's grandfather.

Luna who had followed Usagi in, tried to jump up but couldn't. Usagi reached down to pick her up. Luna then waddled over and laid down between the two and started to purr. Ikuko reached over and started to rub the kittens back.

"So I take it you two are getting along?" Ikuko asked with a smile.  
"Yes. We have made up." Usagi said blushing.  
"That's good. I was afraid at first that you wouldn't like him. Now that he's older."  
Ikuko said as she reached over for a book smiling.  
"Oh I love him. He was always writing nice things." Usagi said leaning back.  
"Well writing is different then talking face to face." Ikuko replied.  
"Yes. But don't forget, we met 2 weeks ago." Usagi then laughed and Ikuko joined.

Luna meowed.  
"So did Mamoru say anything about Luna?" Ikuko asked looking back at the kitten.  
"He said that it's okay. Guess what. He has a cat also." Usagi said as she wiggled her fingers for Luna to play with.  
Luna looked at her then played with her fingers.  
"Really. Male or female?" Ikuko asked.  
"He's male. Name is Artemis and he's white."  
"Really. Hum… Well Luna is a friendly cat."  
"Yes she will be nice. I'm not worried." Usagi answered looking at Luna.  
Luna got up and walked over to lie in Usagi's lap.  
Usagi rubbed her head.

Her Mom then said, "Well Luna's black and Artemis is white. I guess if the two get together their kids would be gray or silver if their colors mixed."  
Usagi then giggled and said that she didn't think it would happen anytime soon.  
Her Mom agreed.

Ikuko then took Usagi's hand and said, "Dear. I know you're scared. I remember I was.  
But I was also 17. But don't worry. Mamoru will give you time."  
Usagi was red in the face.  
"I know that. I'm not really worried. I better let you rest. Goodnight." Usagi then said. She leaned over and kissed her mother on the cheek.  
She left carrying Luna. Usagi went into her room. Luna jumped down onto the bed. Usagi got ready for bed and then got into bed with the kitten. She pulled up the covers and turned off the light. She quietly told Luna about how they were going to move in with Mamoru and that he had a cat. Luna only meowed softly.  
The two went to sleep.

After Usagi had left, Ikuko called her niece Minako.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 4

Marriage Arrangement

Chapter 4

The next morning Usagi got up and got ready for school. She then walked out the door. Mamoru was waiting by his car for her. Mamoru smiled as he watched her adjust her light jacket.

"Buns." He called her over to him.  
Usagi saw him and smiled big then ran over and hugged him. Mamoru pulled her close and kissed her.  
Mamoru had stayed up most of the night thinking about her. He even had to get up and take a very cold shower. His grandfather had called to talk. And the things that man could say, would make a marine blush.  
Mamoru and his best friends hated when the older man would talk to them about girls and his past and present sex life. They would all blush as he would chuckle and smile at them.

After the kiss Mamoru opened the door for her.  
"I thought you had to go to work this morning?" Usagi asked after he got into the car.  
"I do. But since I'm a boss, I can go in when I want." Mamoru said as he took her hand and kissed it then placed it on his leg. Usagi smiled over at him. Mamoru then started the car and drove her to school.  
They were both quiet for awhile.

"Now that you are going to be a married woman, you don't have to wear the jacket." He suddenly said smiling.  
"All right I'll stop. I would wear it so no one would look." Usagi said as she blushed.  
"Let them look. Just don't let them touch. If someone tries let me know. They are mine to touch, lick and to suck." Mamoru replied as he turned into the school parking lot. He put the car in park. He then reached over and put his hand under Usagi's shirt and touched her right breast. He looked at her to see what she would do with him touching her. Usagi only blushed and smiled.

"I would pick you up later but I have a meeting and I want to pick up your stuff. But I will see you at the arcade. Wait for me." Mamoru then said as he leaned over to kiss her and rub the nipple. He then removed his hand and kissed her forehead.  
"Okay. I'll be there." Usagi said shyly looking at him as she got out of the car.  
The power window went down. He smiled and winked at her then drove off as the tinted window rolled back up. Usagi walked to her classroom. She sat down and started her school day. With a big smile on her face.

Mamoru drove to work. Yes it was nice being a boss. Mamoru knew that he really didn't have to go.  
With his trust fund left by his father and the companies and lots of stock that his grandfather had invested in, he had money. So did Kunzite and Nephrite. Thanks to Mamoru's Grandfather. The older man had taken care of them also after Mamoru meet them at his Aunt's. The two had also lost their parents at a young age.

Everything at work ran pretty much by itself. But Mamoru liked to go and help out his grandfather.  
It gave him something to do. But when Usagi moved in he would stay around more. He would give her help with her schoolwork. And when school was out he planned to take her to see her family. Or a trip somewhere else.

Mamoru walked into his office. His friends Nephrite and Kunzite were both there. They were both partners of his in business and two of his best friends and the same age as him. With Mamoru being the oldest by a few months. The other two, Zoisite and Jadeite, were 2 years younger. They were finishing school and were interns there at work.

"Hey look what Artemis dragged in." Nephrite said as he got some coffee.  
"Must be nice to be a boss." Kunzite said as he put his feet up on the desk.  
Mamoru just laughed at them.  
"Yes it is. Remind me to give myself a raise." He then said.  
The three all laughed.  
"Where's the other two." Mamoru asked as he looked around.  
"Jadeite had a class this morning and Zoisite said he'd see us at the meeting." Kunzite told him.

"So Mamoru you okay?" Nephrite asked.  
"Yes why?" Mamoru asked walking over to get some coffee.  
"Well yesterday at the arcade you were acting strange." Nephrite said.  
Mamoru smiled. He then turned and said, "I'm fine. I found out something really great."  
"Yeah what is it?" Kunzite asked.  
Mamoru looked at the two.  
He then said as he sat down, "I saw my future wife last night."  
"Oh yeah. Did she grow up pretty?" Kunzite asked.  
"Yeah. Do you think that she will keep you warm at night? Better then that cat." Nephrite asked making them all laugh. Artemis would always go to sleep by Mamoru.  
The other guys always picked on Mamoru since he never had dated any girls and he had a cat. They use to say he was gay. But then Mamoru had reminded them about his future wife. They all understood. Kunzite wasn't married yet. Jadeite was just waiting for Ami. They weren't sure about Zoisite and Rei. The two had just started dating.

Mamoru thought about Usagi and then told them, "Yes she is very beautiful and yes she will keep me warm. She also has a female cat so Artemis well keep warm."  
"Well I'm glad I don't have to marry to please someone." Nephrite said sitting down and putting his feet up on the coffee table.  
Kunzite put his hands behind his head and said, "Yeah right. You know you have to please Makoto. Or she wouldn't give you any."  
They all laughed.  
They knew that Nephrite was just waiting for Makoto to say yes.

"When do we get to meet her?" Nephrite asked.  
"Her parents are moving and she will move in this weekend. You already know her." Mamoru said smiling as he gave a little hint.  
"We know her? Who is it?" Kunzite asked trying to figure out who they knew.  
Mamoru smiled looked at the two and then said, "I call her Odango Atama."  
"Not Usa?!" Nephrite said as he and Kunzite sat up and looked at each other then at him.  
"Yes. Usa excuse me Usagi Tsukino is Buns. Just wait until you see her without the jacket on." Mamoru said smiling.  
The other two laughed.  
"That's why you were acting funny yesterday." Nephrite said.  
"Yes when the girls got to talking I felt funny. And sure enough it's her." Mamoru said getting up for more coffee.

"Wait Tsukino?" Kunzite asked.  
"Yes." Mamoru answered and smiled even more.  
"Kenji's daughter!" Nephrite and Kunzite said at the same time.  
Mamoru smiled and only nodded his head yes.  
"Damn your lucky. So the girls said she's 15 right?" Kunzite asked.  
"Yes 15. Her parents want her to stay to finish school." Mamoru replied.  
"Hmm…15. Still young." Kunzite said.  
"I know. I will try to wait. It will be hard." Mamoru said getting more sugar for his coffee.  
"Yeah I bet IT will be." Nephrite laughed.  
Kunzite and Mamoru both started to laugh with him.  
The three then got up and went to the morning meeting.

All day at school Usagi smiled. When she passed Ami and Makoto in the hall she smiled and waved. They didn't have any classes with her. They tried to talk to her at lunch but she didn't show up. Ikuko had shown up to take Usagi over to meet Mamoru's grandfather again and then to a doctor's appointment.

The older man was really pleased and impressed with Usagi. He had always liked her. And he had enjoyed seeing her grow up. Usagi had blushed and looked down. Because her mouth fell open and her eyes went wide, when she first saw him. He and her Mother both smiled. He chuckled while her Mom laughed softly. He and Mamoru looked alike. Both were very handsome. Usagi knew that Mamoru would age well.

After the meeting Ikuko took Usagi to the doctors. When Usagi first started her period, she had real bad cramps. The doctor put her on the pill to help with the pain. Ikuko was happy because Usagi would be protected. She knew that Mamoru wouldn't wait long to sleep with Usagi. He was a young man who had needs. She remembered when she and Kenji had first married he had tried to wait.

"Usagi. I'm glad we have this time alone together." Ikuko said smiling over at her daughter then back to the road. As she drove them home. Usagi smiled at her.  
"Dear, I know that you're scared. But don't be. Mamoru promised your father and I that he would wait. But I don't want you to."  
Usagi looked at her wide-eyed.  
"Mom I…" Usagi paused she didn't know what to say.  
"Dear, don't be embarrassed. I know that at your age you are starting to have sexual feelings."  
"Mom!" Usagi exclaimed looking down at her bag with her pills in it, embarrassed.  
Ikuko looked over at her and turned Usagi's head to look at her. They had arrived home.

Ikuko smiled at her and said, "I know. I did. It's okay. Mamoru is a good man but he is a man. And men his age have the urge more then women do. He has been waiting a long time, don't make him wait any longer. Let him do whatever he wants. I trust him and so can you. And don't ever forget that he is your husband or will be." She pulled Usagi over to hug her.  
"Mom I won't and yes I trust him. But will I get....?" Usagi started saying getting a little scared.  
She remembered hearing about how her mom had gotten pregnant right after being married.  
But she had lost the baby.  
"Not if you keep taking your pills. Those are birth control pills you are on. The hormones help with your cramps but they are really to stop pregnancy. Don't worry. Mamoru will be told also and he knows that you want to finish school. He wants you to finish also." Ikuko said as she rubbed Usagi's head.  
Usagi looked at her and then kissed her Mom on the cheek.  
They both got out of the car and went into the house.

Yes Ikuko knew how men were. She knew that Mamoru had been waiting.  
Ikuko remembered when he had called 2 years ago wanting to know if she thought that Usagi was ready.  
But Ikuko had told him to give Usagi a few more years and for him to finish school. And he did. But now that he was done, Ikuko knew that Usagi was ready. That's why she told Kenji that she wanted to keep Usagi in town. It was for Mamoru.

After she went in, Usagi changed into a short sleeve pink sweater and some white slacks. She washed the dishes and folded towels for her mom. She did her homework, then said bye and left to go to the arcade.  
School was just out and her friends would be going there. Usagi arrived and walked in. She looked around for Mamoru. But he wasn't there yet. She then remembered that he was moving her stuff, but he would show up.  
She walked over to the counter to talk to Rei and Jadeite. They were the only two from the group there.

"Hello you two. How are you both doing?" Usagi asked as she sat down on the other side of Jadeite.  
They both looked at her then smiled.  
"Hello back. We are fine. How are you?" Rei asked as she hugged her.  
"I'm doing great!" Usagi exclaimed after the hug.  
She then hugged Jadeite which surprised him.  
"Girl you seem happy today. More then yesterday." Jadeite told her as he noticed her chest when she moved back. She didn't have on a jacket.

"Yeah Usa. I'm glad to see you smiling." Motoki said as he walked over to the three.  
Usagi just smiled. She was about to say something, when they all heard Ami, Zoisite and Makoto walking in.  
Usagi ran over to hug them. "Hey girls! Zoisite! How are you all!" Usagi yelled as she hugged the girls then hugged Zoisite. The 3 hugged her back and then looked at her.  
"Damn girl. What's up with you?" Zoisite asked smiling.  
Usagi had never hugged him before.  
"Yeah what have you been smoking?" Makoto asked.  
"Usa, what happened today. We looked for you at lunch. Where were you?" Ami asked.

The four of them walked over to the others. Usagi stood by the last chair by the wall. Jadeite was still sitting with Rei next to him. The others just stood around.  
"Oh you all. I'm not high. I'm just happy." Usagi said smiling.  
They all smiled at her.  
"Sorry I wasn't at lunch. Mom came by to get me." Usagi then said.  
"Is everything okay." Rei asked.  
"Everything is fine. I just had a doctors appointment." She told them.  
"You sick?" Zoisite asked.  
"No. It was just a check up." Usagi said blushing.

"So Usa. How come you never told me about your fiancée?" Motoki asked her walking back over with an empty tray. Usagi started to blush more.  
"I'm sorry. I never really thought about it until yesterday." She said looking down.  
"So when will you see him?" Ami asked her.  
"Yeah didn't you say that you would be staying with him?" Rei asked.  
"I saw him again last night." Usagi told them.  
"So is he fine or what?" Makoto asked her winking.  
Usagi giggled and was about to say something, but Nephrite, Kunzite and Mamoru walked in laughing.  
Mamoru told them outside, not to let anyone know yet. He wanted to see if anyone noticed them.  
The two laughed with him. Kunzite had helped him move Usagi's stuff earlier in the day. They had just come from Mamoru's place where he was dropping off the last of her stuff. Ikuko had kept back a suitcase and her personal bathroom stuff.

When Mamoru first took her parents over, before Usagi's appointment, he tried to give Kenji a key so he could give it to Usagi. Since Mamoru had to leave tomorrow at 3. But Ikuko told him to hold it and give it to Usagi when he saw her. She would drive Usagi over tomorrow after school and drop her off.  
Kenji and Ikuko liked his place.  
It was a 2 bedroom 1 ½ bath home. The bedrooms were upstairs. It was suppose be a three bedrooms, two and a half bath. But Mamoru had the wall next to the master bedroom taken out, so that the room would be bigger. And the bathroom upstairs taken out so the master bath would be big. The master bedroom had a big walk in closet and the big bathroom. The other bathroom was downstairs off of the living room. The other room had been turned into a home office for Mamoru and over looked the backyard.

Mamoru knew that by the time he and Usagi had kids they would be living in the mansion. The living room was big. Straight across from the front door was the glass doors that lead out into the yard. In a corner of the living room by the fireplace and glass doors, Mamoru had Artemis' stuff. The cat had his own cat furniture.  
There was also a catwalk along the walls by the ceiling. The kitchen and dining area were a nice size. The kitchen had the door that lead out to the double garage. The washer and dryer were out there with a big freezer.

The couple could entertain very well since there was plenty of room. Mamoru knew that Usagi could cook so he wasn't worried about not eating. Before he would mostly eat out with Kunzite and Nephrite or have dinner with his grandfather. Before Ikuko and Kenji left, they told Mamoru to bring Usagi over so she could see the place. Then to bring her home around 10:30. Mamoru told them he would have Usagi home on time.

Kunzite had the home on the right, and Nephrite lived on the left side of Mamoru's. They all could have had any place to live, but they liked the area and loved the yards. There were trees all around. Each guy had a garden. Artemis would dig into Mamoru's. The first time Mamoru saw Artemis do it, he wondered what was wrong with the small cat. Nephrite had seen also and had started laughing telling Mamoru that he had a catdog.

Mamoru and Kunzite had the wall between their homes down. They had put in a big underground pool. The other walls around the back yards were made of brick. But each guy had their own hot tub that were enclosed in a gazebo by their own home. Kunzite had a big weight bench on his side. Where Mamoru had a rose garden on his. Nephrite didn't have a pool but knew that he could use theirs.

The other guys were going to be moving in by them. There were two empty homes. One next to Nephrites the other next to Kunzite that the three bosses had built. So the other guys could have them. The two didn't know. The three were going to give them as a bonus. All the houses looked alike as far as the floor plans. Only Mamoru and Kunzite had the big master bedrooms. The fronts were all a little different and faced the city. They made a horseshoe shape. Mamoru house in the center. The land behind all 5 houses was empty. The land was owned by Mamoru's grandfather. The Chiba Mansion was only 5 miles away.

The three men by the doors all smiled more then walked over to the group.

To Be Continued

Patience people this chapter was long when I first wrote it.  
I had to stop it somewhere or it was going to be to long.  
And you'd be up all night reading.  
I will have the next chapter out soon. EvaC


	6. Chapter 5

Here it the next chapter since it really goes with Chapter 4. There is still another part but I made it into chapter 6.  
That one will be out later this weekend.  
Again thanks for all the great reviews. I love them all. EvaC

Marriage Arrangement

Chapter 5

"Hey everyone what's up?" Nephrite asked walking over to Makoto. He went to kiss her but Makoto turned her head to the side. She was upset with him. Makoto had thought that the night before he was going to give her a ring. But he didn't. He was waiting to give it to her tonight. "Makoto?" Nephrite said her name as he tried to get her to look at him.

Everyone but Mamoru and Usagi looked at the two. They were both looking at each other. He stood there gazing boldly back, uncaring of their audience with a huge smile on his face. Usagi blushed. Usagi wanted to go and jump in his arm, but knew she couldn't yet. Mamoru smiled then winked at her and went to sit by her at the counter. He turned to face her. He moved her over a little closer to him. He was sitting in the last seat by the wall. Usagi turned her back to him. When she did Mamoru ran his right hand up her back without the others seeing. His hand gently rubbed her back. His left arm was resting on his leg that was out.

"Makoto. What is wrong?" Rei asked her friend walking over to her.  
Makoto was facing away from Nephrite.  
But she was holding his hand.  
"I'm mad at him." She then said.  
"Why?" Ami asked walking up to the couple.  
Everyone looked at them but Mamoru and Usagi.  
He was looking at Usagi's backside while she was looking at his left hand on his leg.

"Makoto why are you mad at me. What did I do?" Nephrite asked turning her to him.  
She looked at the girls and then back at him and said, "Because of last night."  
"WHAT DID YOU DO LAST NIGHT TO HER?!" Rei yelled at Nephrite.  
"YEAH WHAT DID YOU?! Did he do something after we left?" Ami yelled at him then asked Makoto.  
The two girls started to pull Makoto from Nephrite while yelling at him to let go.  
When it came to protecting each other, the girls would drop everything.  
"Girls, it's okay. It's not what you think." Makoto said as she started to laugh.  
She then turned back to Nephrite.  
Nephrite was standing in front of Jadeite, Zoisite and Motoki who were all in front of Usagi and Mamoru.  
Jadeite had gotten up when Rei had walked away.

Since the guys had their backs to the two in the corner and the others couldn't see. Mamoru pulled Usagi back and gave her a quick kiss. He pulled her between his open legs. Mamoru was still running his hand up her back, but had moved it under her sweater. After the kiss Mamoru started to move his hand around to her front. Mamoru then whispered to her not to say anything.  
"I want to see if any of them catch us." He then whispered.  
Usagi nodded her head. Her hands made fists. Her left hand was down her side next to his leg and the right one on the counter. It would be hard not to make a sound, or touch him. Because where his fingers were moving, they where giving her goose bumps again. Usagi was a little nervous, but remembered what her Mom had said. So she let Mamoru do what he wanted.  
His lips were right next to her left ear and every now and then he would kiss it then lick it and pull her ear lob gently with his teeth. As he whispered how much he loved her and needed her. Making her shiver and her nipples hard. Mamoru's hand rubbed her stomach going up then came to a stop right under her left breast.  
He would have touched it but he knew that she would have moaned out loud. Usagi was already starting to make small noises in her throat. But no one heard thanks to the Rei and Ami yelling.

Mamoru was busy watching through half closed eyes, to make sure the others didn't turn. He didn't notice Kunzite look at him. Kunzite was standing a few feet away from everyone else. He didn't care about the drama that was happening. Kunzite had noticed that he couldn't see Mamoru and wondered where he went.  
He then noticed the two over in the corner and they were close. Kunzite raised his eyebrows in surprise.  
He looked closer and noticed that Mamoru was right by Usagi's ear and her eyes were closed. He also noticed her left hand on Mamoru's leg. Kunzite started to walk over to them.  
Mamoru notice his friend.  
He pulled back a little from Usagi's ear and looked over and smiled at Kunzite. Mamoru still had Usagi close and his fingers were moving slowly around her stomach again. He would even put the tips of his fingers in her slacks. Right by her panties, below her belly button. Mamoru mouthed to Kunzite 'Come. Meet my wife.'  
He then winked, licked his lips and gave a wicked smile and turned his head back to Usagi. He then used his left hand and tilted her head up a little moving it to the left. Mamoru pulled Usagi closer and started to suck her neck. When his mouth went down, his left hand had covered her mouth, to keep her quiet, while his right hand grabbed her breast.

Kunzite started to chuckle. That sly dog. Making out with her behind the others back.  
He went to stand by Mamoru and leaned down and whispered, "When are you going to tell the others?"  
Mamoru lifted his mouth and whispered "Later. I'm busy." He then started licking Usagi's neck slowly going up to her ear. While the hand on her breast pulled her hard nipple softly.

Kunzite just shook his head while smiling. Usagi didn't notice because she had closed her eyes when Mamoru had first started. Usagi was also trying to not pass out from the pleasure she was feeling. She opened them when Mamoru suddenly moved his hands and pushed her up gently and moved back. Usagi looked up and saw that the guys had moved over to the girls. She missed what had been going on between Makoto and Nephrite. But she did hear Ami and Rei yell at Nephrite that he better give Makoto a ring or else.  
The guys had started to laugh.  
Nephrite said that he was going to, give him sometime. He pulled Makoto over and hugged her then softly said, "I will. Today is the first day that we had met." Makoto looked at him then smiled.  
They then kissed as the girls told him he better get one or else and the guys went and slapped him on the back.  
Motoki then turned around and noticed Mamoru.  
He also noticed Usagi who was red in her face, breathing hard and looking down.  
"Hey Mamo how are you doing?" Motoki asked as he walked to the other side to go behind the counter.  
He didn't think to ask Usagi.  
"I'm doing great!" Mamoru said as Kunzite laughed. Usagi looked over at the two.  
They both just smiled at her.  
Kunzite went over to Usagi and whispered, "I'm glad that it's you. He told me and Nephrite this morning."  
He then pulled back and went back over to the wall.  
Usagi got redder, looked at Mamoru who winked and mouthed over, 'We'll tell the others soon.'  
She then smiled. She always did like Kunzite and Nephrite. They were always nice to her.

"Mamo what are you doing over by Usa?" Rei asked when she noticed him.  
She noticed that Usagi had her right hand in a fist.  
"I'm just sitting minding my own." Mamoru said as he looked down at Usagi's left hand. She had that one in front of her. He was thinking about what ring he should buy her. He smiled.  
"Yeah Rei. He's just minding his own." Kunzite said smiling at her.  
"Leave him alone. He's busy." Kunzite then said.  
Mamoru started to laugh with him.  
Usagi smiled but got redder.  
"Usa. Are you okay?" Rei asked as she pulled her little friend over to her.  
"What? Oh yes. I'm fine. It's just getting hot in here." Usagi said trying to look anywhere but at the girl.  
Mamoru and Kunzite started to laugh harder. Usagi turned around and tried to give the two a glare but she couldn't. She ended up smiling.  
"Yeah it was getting hot in here." Mamoru then said.  
He gave her a sexy smile and then turned to the counter to ask Motoki to get him a drink.  
Mamoru knew Usagi was embarrassed.

Rei glared at the young man. She wondered what he meant.  
"Are you picking on her again?" Rei asked as she walked over to him.  
"No. Odan…Usagi, was I picking on you." Mamoru asked without looking at her.  
"Rei leave Mamoru alone. He wasn't doing anything I didn't want him to do." Usagi said as she walked away to the bathroom. She had to calm down and fasten her pants. He had unfastened them.  
Kunzite laughed as he slapped Mamoru on the back.  
The girls thought that he did do something so they followed Usagi.  
While they were gone, the guys went over to sit by Mamoru and Kunzite. He had sat down by Mamoru.

Nephrite showed them the ring he had in his pocket. They then began to question Nephrite about the ring.  
"Where did you get it?" Mamoru asked as he held it up.  
"Over at the jewelry store on 14th and Moon Ave. They have some really nice ones. And the three sales ladies were very pretty and helpful." Nephrite answered as he put the ring back into the box.  
"Mamo you should go and get your soon to be wife one." Nephrite then said as he winked at him.  
He had seen him making out with her.  
"Mamo your getting married?" Motoki asked as he gave all of them a drink.  
"Yes. As a matter of fact it will be on Monday." Mamoru said smiling.  
"Oh short notice for the bachelor party." Zoisite said.  
The others agreed.  
"Hey let's have it Saturday night." Jadeite said.  
"No can do. We have to leave tomorrow remember?" Mamoru said taking a drink.  
The four guys all nodded their heads.  
"Mamo how come its short notice? Who is she? Anyone we know?" Motoki asked.  
Kunzite and Nephrite started to laugh, the others looked at them.  
Mamoru just smiled and said, "It's short notice because her parents are leaving. I'll tell you who later."  
He had noticed that the girls had come out and were walking over to them. All the girls went over to their boyfriends but Usagi. She had stood back a little.

"Kunzite." Mamoru pulled his friend over.  
"Yes lover boy." Kunzite said as he started to bat his eyelashes.  
Mamoru smiled then said, "Go tell Usagi to go over to those older pinball games where the others can't see us. I'm not ready to tell them. Kunzite smiled and got up and walked over to Usagi. He told her and watched her walk to the games.

"Is Usa okay?" Jadeite asked Ami.  
She told him yes. When they were in the bathroom Usagi just told them that she was hot. She assured them that Mamoru was being very nice to her. Usagi had wanted to tell them the truth but would wait since Mamoru asked her to.

Kunzite went and whispered to Nephrite not to say anything. Mamoru would tell the others soon. Nephrite whispered back that Mamoru just wanted to feel her body more. Kunzite said that he didn't blame him.  
They both commented about how good her body looked. How Mamoru was lucky. The two laughed and watched Mamoru get up. But the two didn't say anything to the others.

As the girls were all talking to Motoki and the boys, Mamoru got up and went to look for his girl. Mamoru found Usagi hiding between two games. There wasn't anyone around. All the little kids had gone home and it was a little early for the college crowd to come in. The teens that were there were over on the other side by the new Sailor V game. Mamoru moved a chair over and put Usagi on his lap. She sat with her legs that were open on the sides of his legs.

"Usako. Am I moving to fast? I seem to forget how young you are." Mamoru said as his right hand softly stroked her face and his left rubbed her thigh. They were looking at each other.  
"No Mamo-chan, I'm fine. I knew that you would. I want you to." Usagi whispered smiling at him.  
Mamoru smiled and thought that even if she thought he was he wasn't going to stop.  
He might slow down a little. Usagi was his and nothing would stop him. Mamoru pulled her close for a kiss. He ran his tongue over both lips to make them open wider. When she did he slipped his tongue in. They kissed for a long time. Just like over by the counter he moved her head and started to suck her neck. He put his hand on her breast. But on top of her sweater. He started to rub it softly, but only the one. He would have played with the nipple but waited. He didn't want to push her to fast.

Mamoru knew that he had pushed a little at the counter. He was wanting to pull up her sweater to see them, but knew he couldn't there. His other hand was on the small of her back, holding her to him. He didn't mean to move so fast but he really wanted her.  
'Damn. It's hard to wait. But I have to until Monday.' Mamoru thought to himself.  
He had put in some money, so a game near by would make noise and no one would hear them as they both moaned, sighed and breathed heavy.  
'Thank goodness she doesn't have on a skirt or I might just do something down below.' Mamoru thought as Usagi started to run her hands up and down his arms. He pushed her back a little. He was pushing up into her so she could feel the bulge in his pants.

Usagi started to look down. She was wondering what was in his pants. She remembered last night the same thing pushing. Mamoru moved his mouth back up and covered hers. He sat back down and pulled her closer.  
He then moved both his hands up and down her back. Usagi moved her hands up into his hair.

As they were making out and the girls were talking to the guys, Kunzite noticed a girl walk into the arcade by herself. She stood by the doors and looked around. She was a little taller then Usagi. Her hair was half up being held by a red bow.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 6

Marriage Arrangement  
Chapter 6

Kunzite mouth opened. "Minako." He said softly. He heard Makoto who had seen the girl also.  
"Minako! You're back. When did you get here? How long are you staying?" Makoto said getting happy and running over to give the girl a hug. Rei and Ami also left to give her a hug, followed by Motoki.  
The guys just looked.

Kunzites eyes narrowed when Minako hugged Motoki. He didn't really know if she was single. She would never really tell him. "I wonder who she is?" Nephrite said out loud. The guys had never meet her. But Kunzite had. The three older men had just moved back to town 4 months ago. Jadeite and Zoisite were never around when she would come to town.

They didn't know that Kunzite had met her in England last year. Minako would always come to town now and then and stay with Usagi. Minako was the one who had meet the other girls first years ago and introduced them to Usagi. All 5 hit it off great. The guys were about to walk over when the girls walked back over to them.

"Guys this is Minako. She's Usagi only cousin." Ami said as she sat down between Zoisite and Jadeite.  
Nephrite, Jadeite and Zoisite said that it was nice to meet her. Kunzite then took Minako's hand and kissed the top of it making her blush. "Hello again Minako." He said in a deep sexy voice. "Hello Kunzite." Minako softly said smiling. She then told the others how the two had met sometime back. The whole time holding his hand. The girls wanted to know all the juicy details. Minako told them she would tell them later. Kunzite told the guys he would tell them later also. The guys all smiled. Minako and Makoto looked at each other smiling. Makoto knew that Minako had met someone. But didn't know his first name. Not until now.

Minako then asked as she looked around, "Has anyone seen Usagi? Her Mom said she was here."  
"She's over by some games. I'll get her." Kunzite said as he looked at her again then walked away.  
Minako smiled at his backside. She was thinking about how fine he was as she licked her bottom lip.  
After a few minutes, Usagi ran over to her cousin and hugged her.

"Minako! You're here. I thought you weren't getting in until later?" Usagi said fast.  
"Yeah I wasn't but your Mom called last night and told me what was going on and about you getting married Monday." Minako said as she pulled back but kept Usagi in her arms.

She smiled with Usagi. Minako knew that Usagi was getting married and she wasn't going to miss it. She then looked up and saw Kunzite and Mamoru standing behind Usagi. She had the feeling that the dark haired one was Mamoru. His hair was a little messy. From what her Aunt told her it had to be him. Minako smiled at them. She then looked at Usagi's neck. On her right side there was a red mark. Yes that had to be him.

"Hello. Who are you?" Minako asked looking at Mamoru.  
"That's Mamo. He's a jerk." Rei told her as she sat down by Jadeite.  
"Yeah he's always picking on Usa. Don't get to close to him. He might start on you." Ami said as Zoisite smiled at her. "Oh Mamo isn't that bad. Yes he picks on her but only her." Makoto said hugging Nephrite.  
Usagi didn't say anything. She had turned around to look at him when the girls started talking.  
Minako leaned over and whispered, "They don't know?" Usagi shook her head no. "Don't say anything to the others yet. Only Kunzite and Nephrite know." She then whispered. Minako smiled then whispered, "Is Kunzite single? He's the one I've been telling you about." Usagi smiled and nodded her head yes.

The two girls just smiled at the two guys then turned when they heard Motoki ask, "So Minako how long do you get to stay?" Minako smiled even more then said, "I'm here for good. The studio is moving here."  
"Oh Minako that's great!" Ami said as she and the other 2 went and hugged her again. They were all happy.

The five girls had always been close. Even through they weren't the same age as Usagi, they always looked out for each other. But mostly they would watch Usagi since she was younger. Rei and Ami were both 17 and Minako and Makoto were both 18. As the girls were hugging Minako and telling her how happy they were, Usagi moved over to stand in front of Mamoru. Kunzite leaned down and asked, "She's your cousin? You never told me. Is she single?" Usagi turned her head to the right to look at him. "Yes to both questions. And you never told me." She then whispered. He smiled then straightened up and looked over at Mamoru and Nephrite. He had walked over and was standing next to Mamoru. The three moved back a little.

Mamoru smiled and leaned over to him and whispered, "She's the one you told us about?"  
Kunzite nodded his head yes. "She looks like Usagi a little. I know how good Usako is feeling, so I bet her cousin feels good too." Mamoru said. Kunzite had told Mamoru and Nephrite about meeting Minako, but he hadn't sleep with her yet. "Yes she has the same body as Makoto and I know that Makoto is tasting and feeling good." Nephrite whispered. They knew that Nephrite had gotten close with Makoto. It was only a matter of time until she gave in.

"I can just see all three naked lying on a big bed waiting for us." Kunzite said softly.  
The three friends who had grown up and gone to school together smiled at each other.  
Kunzite then pointed to Mamoru hair while Nephrite stood in front of him and told him to adjust his pants.  
The three men looked down and laughed when they saw how hard Mamoru was. "That will be there until I make her mine. Then every day after." Mamoru said as he adjusted his pants and pulled his shirt out to cover it. The other two chuckled. "I hope to loss mine tonight." Nephrite said. He then walked back over to sit down. He looked back at the others.

Mamoru knew that Kunzite liked Usagi. He remembered when his friend had asked her out. Mamoru then smiled thinking about how lucky he was, and how lucky Kunzite was going to be. He had seen the way that Minako looked at his friend. The two men walked back over to stand behind Usagi.

Minako smiled over at the three. She then walked over to them and said, "So Mamo."  
"It's Mamoru. Mamoru Chiba." He said smiling. Minako smiled back.  
"Mamoru you've been picking on my little cousin?" She asked as she winked at him with a knowing smile.  
Mamoru started to laugh as he ran his fingers though his hair. He then said, "Yes I like Usagi. She's really fun to pick on." He paused and looked at Usagi checking out her body. She had turned around to look at him.  
Mamoru then licked his lips then said, " I would just like to take Usagi home and lay her in my bed naked and make her mine. I wish I could just marry her now. Then I could really pick on her." He gave them both a sexy smile. Kunzite and Nephrite started to laugh. Usagi got red and Minako pulled her over as she grinned back at the two handsome men who were the same height and build. Minako had notice Nephrite was a tad taller.  
She smiled over at him also. 'Yes he is Chiba-sama. I'll ask Usagi later to tell me everything she knows about Kunzite.' Minako thought as she gave Kunzite a looking at.

Rei then said as she walked over to Minako and Usagi, "Well you can't you jerk. We told you and the others yesterday, that she has a fiancée." The other two nodded their heads in agreement as they joined.  
"That's right. You better leave her alone." Ami said. The guys at the counter were chuckling.  
"You told him I had a fiancée?" Usagi asked the girls. "Yes yesterday after you left. Is that okay?" Makoto asked. Usagi smiled and nodded her head.

She then smiled at Mamoru. Mamoru smiled then looked at Nephrite who was grinning. Then Mamoru looked at the 5 girls. Mamoru then looked over at Kunzite who raised an eyebrow giving a look, asking if he was going to tell them now. Mamoru smiled, then looked back at Usagi. She was still smiling at him.

Mamoru then looked back at the other girls while saying, "Oh I remember. I know Usagi has a fiancée. I'm getting married myself Monday." He then walked up to Usagi. Looked her in the eyes and touched her cheek, turning her head up to look at him and said softly, "To bad you will be married Odango. Maybe if it doesn't work we can get together. I heard you haven't seen him for 6 years." He then leaned forward like he was about to kiss her and said, "Usagi get my number and call me. I wouldn't mind being your lover. I can show you things you've only dreamed about. Or heard about over the phone." He then walked over to the counter and sat down in the chair he was in before. Mamoru turned around and gave the girls a sexy look since they had followed him with their eyes open wide. The three were all in shock at what he said. The four turned to look at Kunzite who was chuckling. Usagi still looked at Mamoru. They just smiled at each other. Minako smiled.

Kunzite then said, "Mamoru you better watch out before Usagi gets her man to beat you up. Minako said she was getting married Monday. I'm sure she could get him to get you." He then grinned at the girls and followed his friend who was laughing. "Yeah Mamoru. I know him personally and he isn't one to share unless he wants to." Nephrite said making the three laugh more. The other guys just looked.

"Mamo you ecchi! How could you think that Usa would cheat on her man?" Ami asked looking surprised.  
The three guys laughed harder while Minako smiled more and Usagi blushed more. "Yeah Mamo. Usa said she saw him last night. So it's only a matter of time till we meet him and tell him everything you have done." Makoto said. "Mamo you better stay away from her. Kunzite and Makoto are right. Once we meet her man we will tell him what you said and tell him how you pick on her. Then you'll be sorry you jerk." Rei said glaring.

Nephrite and Kunzite laughed harder while Mamoru smiled then looked at Jadeite and Zoisite and said, "One of you better marry Rei and put her in her place soon. She needs to be calmed down." Both guys looked at their boss both staying silent. Mamoru knew that Jadeite liked her. He had told Mamoru. But since he was suppose to marry Ami there wasn't anything he could do yet. Zoisite had told them both how he liked Ami.  
Since Ami and Rei were best friends, the two men hung out together so they could be with the girl they liked without the families knowing or the girls. Not until they were ready to tell them. Mamoru told them not to wait to long. He had the feeling that the girls liked them also the same way. But weren't sure on what to do.

Mamoru then looked at Rei who was turning red. He really didn't like her. When he had first meet her she would flirt with him when she thought no one was looking. The guys had talked about it and Mamoru told them not to worry because he had a girl and would never do anything with Rei.

Makoto grabbed Rei's arm to keep her by them. "No Rei don't. You'll get them in trouble." She told her as she turned Rei to face her. "Yes Rei, remember who the boss is." Ami said. The guys all laughed.  
They each knew that the guys wouldn't be in trouble.

"He's getting married. I wonder if he'll pick on his wife also?" Ami then said softly as she and the other girls looked back at Mamoru. "I hope so. Then he will leave Usa alone." Rei answered back softly.  
Usagi looked down smiling. Minako hugged her closer and lead her over to the counter. The other three followed and sat down on their guy's laps. Minako lead Usagi over by Kunzite and Mamoru. She placed Usagi between the two guys. Usagi was next to Mamoru and Minako stood next to Kunzite and placed her hands on his leg. He held one under the counter. Mamoru pulled Usagi over closer between his open legs, then grabbed her right hand and placed it on his leg. Since Kunzite and Minako were in front of them. He started to rub her back with his left hand. She slowly rubbed his thigh that her hand was on.

The other girls started to make plans for the weekend to have a sleepover. Usagi just listen. She wanted to be leaning up on Mamoru and be held in his strong arms. The girls knew that the guys would be out of town for part of the weekend. As they were all talking and the guys were telling them to be good, Mamoru softly whispered, "Usako, I'm going to show you our place tonight. Your parents saw it earlier. I have to get you home around 10:30. Let's bring Minako so Kunzite and her can talk. He lives right next door."  
Usagi nodded her head yes. Then looked up when she heard Ami. "Usa can you make it this weekend?"  
"I have to unpack my stuff since it's been moved over to the house." Usagi answered.  
"I'll help you. Then we girls can have time together before your honeymoon." Minako told her smiling.

"So Minako what do you do? I heard you say something about a studio?" Nephrite asked looking at her.  
Everyone looked at her but Mamoru. He was looking at Usagi and every now and then she would look at him.  
Minako smiled. Makoto then said, "Minako is the model and voice to Sailor V."  
"I'm also the new actress to the up coming first live action movie." Minako said as she flashed the V sign at the group. They all smiled at her while the three girls got excited. Usagi already knew. This Anime was something new in their area. They knew that the Anime Sailor V was good and if the movie did well others would follow. "Wow. A real life actress here with us. Can I have your autograph?" Kunzite asked her softly as his right hand went down and held hers. "Of course. I'll give you one personally later." Minako said blushing.

"So Minako, where will you be staying at?" Motoki asked her as he walked back around the counter.  
He had to go and take care of some customers. "Well I was going to stay with Usagi. But now I can't since she's been moved to her fiancée and getting married. And her parents are leaving. So I'm not sure yet. Maybe I'll stay with Makoto. She is my best friend." Minako said smiling at Usagi then over at Makoto. She smiled back. "Maybe you can stay with one of her fiancées best friends. Maybe one is looking for a roommate?" Mamoru said as he and Kunzite made eye contact. Kunzite smiled. Minako looked at Mamoru and smiled then said, "Usagi do you think that's possible?" "I don't know. But I'm sure it is. If you want to." Usagi said softly. Minako winked and then hugged Usagi.

She couldn't believe that the others hadn't guessed with the clues that the guys had been giving. She then pushed Usagi gently over a little closer to Mamoru. He smiled at Minako. She smiled back then turned back to the others. Soon Mamoru was going to pull Usagi into his arms. He really didn't know how much longer he could go without holding her. He was looking at Usagi's hair thinking about how soft it was and didn't notice Makoto looking at him.  
Her eyes widen when she saw Mamoru touch Usagi's face gently as he moved some of her hair away from her face, and Usagi shyly smile and turn her face to his hand. Makoto leaned down and whispered in Nephrite ear, "Did you see that?" He looked at her and smiled and nodded yes. "He seems to be pretty close to her today and she hasn't moved far from him. Also he's been calling her Usagi, and didn't he show up at the same time as her when Minako came? And didn't he say he was getting married Monday also like her?" She whispered fast. Nephrite nodded yes. "Put two and two together love." Nephrite then whispered.  
Makoto's eyes went wide and then she smiled at him. The two smiled at each other and watched the two in the corner. Mamoru was smiling at Usagi. She had her eyes closed and was smiling softly. Mamoru then moved his hand and Usagi opened her eyes.

Makoto then said, "Usa. You never told us if your man was fine." Usagi looked at her and said, "Yes he is. He grew up very handsome." She then looked down. Mamoru leaned over close to her with his chest brushing her arm, acting like he was reaching for a napkin, and whispered, "You can tell them if you like. I'm surprise they haven't guessed. Maybe I should have kissed you when I said those things." Usagi looked at him and smiled. "No you tell them." She whispered. He smiled at her then turned to look at Ami. "Mamo, you said your getting married?" Ami asked as she looked at him. She felt like she should know something but couldn't put a finger on it. Mamoru just nodded his head yes smiling. He then looked at Jadeite. "Mamo has an arranged marriage also." Jadeite told the group as they looked at him then back at Mamoru. "That's good. I thought he was gay since he never dated or talked to any girl but Usa." Motoki joked.  
The group all started to laugh.  
"No I'm not gay. I have a very beautiful girl. Signs her letters as Buns. She's cute like Minako." Mamoru hinted to them smiling. Kunzite smiled at him so did Minako. Minako then turned back and saw Kunzite checking out her chest. He then licked his lips and smiled at her. She blushed again. She then looked at Makoto who was smiling as she raised an eyebrow and mouthed, 'It's Usagi?' Minako gave her a smile and nodded her head yes. Makoto suddenly went wide eyed and mouthed 'Chibasama!' Minako smiled more and nodded yes again.  
The two smiled.

Nephrite then said, "Mamoru didn't you say that you saw her last night?" Mamoru nodded his head yes.  
"Usa said that she had seen her fiancée last night also. What a coincidence." Zoisite said.  
"Yes it is." Nephrite said as he and Mamoru made eye contact and smiled at each other.  
Kunzite noticed the two men. Nephrite looked at Kunzite. Kunzite then smiled and mouthed over 'Are they stupid or what.' Nephrite grinned then started to chuckle as he nodded his head yes.

"So tell us who she is. You were going too earlier. Do you have a picture? And Usa what will your last name be?" Motoki asked him then her.  
"Yeah!" the others said. Usagi blushed and smiled.  
"Yes Usa will you keep your fathers name or take your new husbands?" Jadeite asked.  
"I'll take his." Usagi said softly.  
"Yes when you marry, you girls should take the mans name." Kunzite said as the guys all agreed.  
That got the four girls talking about how this was a new age and girls didn't have to.  
Usagi just stood there looking at them all.  
Mamoru leaned over to her and said, "Don't tell them what it is yet. I'm going to show them the picture of you my love. I want to see their faces."  
"Okay." Usagi whispered.

"Well Mamo tells us more about your girl?" Motoki asked to get the girls off the subject about names.  
Everyone got quiet as Mamoru smiled. He then reached for his wallet. He opened it to the picture of the two together, showed it to Usagi and Minako and then handed it to Motoki, while he said, "This is Buns and I when we were little." Usagi was looking at him smiling.

Motoki looked then said, "She was cute. You look funny with long hair."  
"Yes Grandfather made me cut it before I left for private school.  
I've had it short since then. I will keep it short for Buns. She likes me with short hair. Before it would tickle her." Mamoru answered smiling as he kept rubbing Usagi's back.  
Usagi smiled at him and rubbed his leg. The guys all laughed.  
"Yeah he's trying to get us three to cut our hair." Nephrite said.  
"Be more like Mamoru and Jadeite, men shouldn't have long hair." Zoisite said sounding like Mamoru's grandfather. "Yes only girls have long hair. Are you three wanting to be a little girly or what." Kunzite said.  
Everyone laughed while Ami and Makoto told them that they would have to have a talk with the older man.  
Minako agreed. They liked them with long hair. The guys smiled.

"It's kind of funny him saying those things. Because when Grandfather was our age, he had long hair also. Fell to his knees. I've seen pictures. He keeps the ponytail braid in his office desk. I've caught him rubbing it at times." Mamoru said with a smile. Everyone laughed.  
"So what does Buns look like now? I'm sure she's not this young anymore. How old is she?" Motoki then asked looking up from the picture.  
Mamoru smiled at Kunzite and Nephrite.  
He then said, "She's 15. Just turned 15."  
Kunzite smiled and said," Hmmm 15. Still young."  
"I know I will try to wait. It will be hard." Mamoru said smiling.  
"Yeah I bet IT will be." Nephrite said as the 3 started laughing harder.  
Everyone looked at them.  
They could tell that they were sharing a private joke.

Mamoru moved his hand under Usagi's'sweeter. She smiled as he glanced at her with a grin.  
He then looked at Motoki. "It's time. Turn the picture." Mamoru said looking at Usagi then looking back to see his face. Motoki did then gasped outloud. He then looked at the couple. "Motoki show us." Zoisite said. They all wanted to know.

Kunzite and Nephrite started to laugh softly. Motoki slowly turned the picture back to the first one, and handed the wallet to Nephrite. He then turned to look at the couple in the corner. Nephrite and Makoto looked at the picture. They then looked at the other picture then smiled at the couple.  
While Nephrite whistled Makoto said, "Nice dress. Show's a lot of chest."  
Usagi turned pink and looked down. Mamoru placed his hand by his leg on hers and held it.

Everyone but Motoki and Nephrite were looking at Makoto. "Makoto what is it?" Ami asked as Jadeite took the wallet from her. They looked. Ami gasped because she had seen it before. She grabbed the wallet and turned the picture over and saw Usagi in the tight fitting red dress. They then looked at the two, while Jadeite said, "Damn!" Ami then said quietly, "Now everything is falling into place."

Only Rei and Zoisite hadn't seen the pictures. But they had seen the others look over at Usagi and Mamoru.  
Usagi was blushing and Mamoru was looking back at the others with a smug smile. Rei grabbed the wallet and looked with Zoisite. She then said, "This is the same picture that Usa showed us yesterday. Did you steal it Mamo?" "No he didn't. I still have mine." Usagi said softly. Mamoru smiled at her then said, "Turn the picture over." Zoisite did and his mouth dropped. So did Rei's. She looked up.

Everyone in the group looked at the couple.  
Rei then said while handing the wallet to Kunzite to look at, "You have got to be kidding me. Usa how come you didn't tell us and Minako did you know?" Kunzite knew who was in the picture since he had seen it years ago. But he did look at the other picture and whistled also. All the guys looked down at Usagi chest and smiled. Mamoru smiled and turned her to face him. Usagi moved her hands around his neck and hugged him.  
He saw the guys looking down at her chest.

"Hey that's the dress from Christmas. Mine has more orange in it. I always did like seeing your hair up in that bun. Maybe you can wear it that way Monday." Minako said as she gave Mamoru back his wallet smiling.  
Minako then told everyone that she only knew that Usagi was going to be married.  
She had never met the man until today.

"I just guessed. It wasn't hard to put two and two together if you watched them today." Makoto said.  
"Yeah. Didn't any of you notice that he's been calling her Usagi and not Odango Atama all afternoon." Nephrite said smiling. "I told those two this morning. I would have told you two but you weren't in the office." Mamoru said as he looked at Jadeite and Zoisite. "How come you didn't tell us Usagi?" Ami asked.  
"I told her not to." Mamoru said as he looked at the girls daring them to say something.  
Minako and Makoto smiled while Rei glared and Ami looked down.

"Mamoru was making out with her behind your backs when we first arrived. None of you even noticed." Kunzite then said.  
"Yeah you girls were so busy yelling at me you didn't see them." Nephrite said.  
"Didn't any of you see the hickey on her neck? Or that she smells like his after-shave? Mamoru you work fast." Minako said nodding her head up and down.  
That got everyone laughing as Usagi turned even redder and looked down.  
Mamoru smiled and looked at Usagi softly.  
He pulled her closer between his legs.  
He then kissed her cheek as he placed his arms around her middle, and turned her to face the others.  
He then laid his chin on her right shoulder and told the group about how the two had found out last night.  
He didn't tell them about their kisses or anything personal.  
Usagi looked at Minako.  
The 2 smiled while they listened.  
Everyone started to laugh again when he finished.

"That's why Nephrite said he knew her fiancée. And the other stuff." Zoisite said.  
"Yeah and when he touched her cheek and flirted with her, she blushed and smiled even more." Jadeite said.  
"Yes we have been giving hints but none of you but Makoto picked up on them." Nephrite said.  
"Hey Usagi had called him Mamoru before Minako came." Makoto said smiling.  
"Yes and Mamoru said that he knew that she hadn't seen her fiancée for 6 years. With is true." Minako said.  
"I was wondering how he knew when we didn't even know." Zoisite said laughing.  
Everyone laughed but Rei.  
She was looking at the two.

Mamoru made eye contact with her then looked at the other girls and said, "Now girls you have something to tell me about someone wanting to be her lover and about him picking on Usagi?" The guys all laughed with Makoto and Minako, while Ami blushed and looked down. Rei glared more then looked down. She was still upset with him. Rei then said as she tapped Ami on the arm and they stood up, "Usa did he say he was sorry. Because if he didn't then we girls will get him." Usagi smiled at her then turned and looked at Mamoru and put her hands back around his neck and said, "Yes Mamo-chan said sorry last night. He begged for my forgiveness." The guys all laughed as Mamoru smiled and pulled her back to look at her. He then kissed her gently on the lips. Mamoru had the feeling that Usagi wouldn't want to do too much with the others watching. He knew that she was shy. Always had been.

"Mamo you better be glad that she forgave you. And if you start to pick on her again then we girls will get you." Ami told him then yelped when Zoisite pulled her back and kissed her on the neck. Everyone laughed while Ami blushed. Mamoru pulled Usagi laid her head on his shoulder. Her face toward his neck.

Mamoru said while looking at each girl, "There isn't anything you girls can do. Usako has been mine since her mom was pregnant with her. I remember laying my head on her stomach and feeling Usako move and telling Ikuko that the baby was a girl and I wanted her." Mamoru paused as he closed his eyes and then said, "Her mom and mine would smile at me and tell me I could have her. When Ikuko brought Usako home, she placed her in my arms and told me, Here's your girl." He stopped then said as he opened his eyes, "I have already slept in the same bed with her. Use to when I would visit. We have even taken many bathes together."  
Mamoru nodded his head at the guys when he said that. The guys all smiled while the girls blushed.  
Usagi pulled back and looked at him smiling.

"I remember pulling your hair in the water one time and you crying to my mom." Usagi said.  
"Yes I cried because you pulled something more then my hair and you pulled it more then once."  
Mamoru answered hugging her as Usagi blushed and the guys laughed harder and the girls giggled.  
He then whispered so only Usagi could hear, "I want you to do it again later. I bet you I don't cry."  
Usagi nodded her head and blushed more. The girls then walked over and hugged Usagi. As the guys shook Mamoru's hand. After Motoki hugged her, Mamoru pulled Usagi back into his arms and held her.  
He then looked at Kunzite and Nephrite and said, "It's a good thing that I'm her fiancée. It would be kind of hard to beat myself up. And you're right. I don't share much." That made everyone laugh and smile.

"This is great. Now we can keep the mother hens all together." Jadeite said making the guys all laugh harder.  
He then yelled and ran from Rei who was chasing him. He stopped and turned and grabbed her and pulled her close for a hug. Rei went wide-eyed blushed and looked at him as he smiled at her. She then walked over to Ami and Zoisite. Zoisite and Jadeite smiled at each other.

"Well I'm glad. Now if you all will excuse us, Makoto and I have somewhere to go." Nephrite said as he grabbed her and pulled her to him. The guys all smiled. They knew that he was going to give her the ring.  
"So what time tomorrow?" Nephrite asked looking at Kunzite and Mamoru. "Be over at 1. Then we can all ride together, and pick up the other two." Kunzite said. "Yes take the morning off all of you." Mamoru told them all. The guys were all happy.

"Jadeite Zoisite come here for a minute." Mamoru said as he walked away from the others. They walked over to him and nodded their heads as he talked softly. Mamoru then smiled at them and walked back and pulled Usagi into his arms. She hugged him close. Nephrite and Kunzite looked but Mamoru wouldn't say anything.  
He just smiled.

Mamoru had told the two that they needed to let the girls know tonight. He had seen what they had done.  
The two said that they would. Nephrite and Makoto told everyone good bye and left.

"Come on Rei we have to finish our homework." Ami said.  
"Yeah okay. You two want to help?" Rei asked looking at Jadeite and Zoisite.  
"Sure we can help." Zoisite said smiling. The guys were going to tell them the truth on who they liked. The guys also knew that the girls had finished the homework earlier. "Good bye Usa. See you tomorrow at school." Ami said as she hugged her again. "Yeah see you later. Minako see you sometime tomorrow or Saturday." Rei said giving her a hug. The guys told Kunzite and Mamoru bye. The four then all left.

"So should we go also? Minako I'm taking Usako over to show her our place. Kunzite lives next door. Would you like to come?" Mamoru asked still hugging Usagi. "Sure. Aunt Ikuko told me already. I'll just leave when you take Usagi home." Minako answered as she smiled at the two then smiled at Kunzite.  
The four left after paying Motoki and saying bye. They walked over to the automobiles.  
Mamoru held the door open while Usagi got into his car.

"I'll ride with Kunzite. Since he lives right next door. If that's okay?" Minako asked looking at Kunzite.  
Kunzite took her hand and led her over to his truck. He opened the door for her. Kunzite said he would get dinner. The guys smiled at each other then got into their autos grinning. After Kunzite got in Minako pulled him over and kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back. "I missed you." Minako whispered. Kunzite smiled and then started his truck and drove off.

To be continued


	8. Chapter 7

Marriage Arrangement

Chapter 7

Mamoru got into his car and reached over and pulled Usagi over to kiss. He then smiled at her and started the car. He drove them to the house. Kunzite and Minako hadn't arrived. Mamoru told Usagi that Kunzite was going to stop for dinner. As they walked up the walk, Mamoru pointed out Nephrite house and Kunzites.

Mamoru unlocked the front door and let Usagi go in first. He turned on some lights and smiled when he heard Usagi gasp. She slowly walked into the house smiling. Mamoru came in after her and grabbed her hand to lead her around. He showed her everything downstairs then took her upstairs. He showed his office first and the hall closet and then their room. He smiled when he saw her blush when she saw the big bed.  
"Is the bed big enough?" He joked with her. Usagi only nodded her head and blushed more.  
She liked the seating area by the bay windows. He showed her the closet next.  
"You can have the left side and the dresser on the right with the mirror if you like. I'll get you a bookcase for your books later." Mamoru told her. "That's fine thanks." Usagi whispered as she smiled.

"That's the bathroom. Double sink, whirl pool tub and separate shower." Mamoru said as he turned on the lights. Usagi walked in and looked around then walked back out. "If you want to change anything then do." Mamoru said as he pulled her into his arms. "No. I like it the way it is. But maybe later." Usagi said as she hugged him. "Come on let's go see the yards." Mamoru then told her as he kept his arm around her and they walked down the stairs.

When they got to the bottom, Mamoru started yelling and reached down. Usagi started to laugh. Climbing up his leg was Artemis. "Artemis! I've told you before to stop!" Mamoru said as he bent over to pick up the small cat. "Here Usako, meet Artemis. I'll be glad when you bring Luna. Then he can bother her." Mamoru said as he placed the cat in her arms. Usagi smiled and started to rub his head making him purr. She held the small cat as they walked out the back doors. "He looks to be a couple of months older then Luna." She replied. "Yes I guess so. Come on I want to show you the pool and the hot tub." Mamoru said as he took her elbow and lead her out the back door.

He showed her everything in the yards, telling her she would see it better in the daylight. Usagi held Artemis the whole time with him purring. He started meowing at her when they came to the garden. Usagi smiled at him and nodded her head.

As they walked back into the house, Kunzite and Minako came in with dinner. The guys went to get plates while the girls ran out so Minako could see the yards. While they were out Minako told Usagi that she was going to move in with Kunzite. Usagi was happy because they would be living right next door to each other. They walked back in when Kunzite told them the plates were ready.

While the guys were getting everything on the table, Kunzite told Mamoru about Minako moving in.  
Mamoru was happy for his friend and for Usagi. Mamoru told him that he should marry Minako but Kunzite only said he would see. The girls came back in and Usagi placed Artemis on his cat bed since he had fallen asleep.  
They all then went to eat. After eating the guys cleaned up while Usagi and Minako carried a few of Usagi things upstairs. The guys followed with a few more boxes. Kunzite then pulled Minako over and told her that he wanted to show her his place. He and Mamoru had decided earlier that they wanted to spend time alone with the girls. After they left Mamoru took Usagi's hand and lead her down to the living room. All the lights but one were off and the stereo had romantic music playing.

"Come on. I leave tomorrow until Sunday and I want to spend sometime alone with you." Mamoru said as they sat down on the couch. "You can finish tomorrow after school and Saturday before you girls get together." Mamoru then said as he sat back pulling her into his arms. "Yes I can. There isn't much. I'll have everything in place before you get back." Usagi said as she laid on his chest. "Good." Mamoru said as he sat up and pulled her on his lap like at the arcade. He pulled her close to kiss. As he kissed her with passion, his hands found their way under her sweater.

"Usako. You feel so good in my hands." Mamoru said softly as his fingers pulled her harden nipples softly and he kissed his way down her smooth neck. "Take off your sweater love." Mamoru whispered as he started to pull up the sweater. Usagi blushed as he took it off before she even touched it. With the sweater off, he sat back and looked at her breast in the lace bra. "Damn you look great. They've gotten bigger since the last time I saw you. Show me them. I've wanted to see them since last night." Mamoru said as he moved his hands up to the straps and started to pull them down. His hands then moved around to her back to unhook the bra.  
"How do you unhook this?" Mamoru asked when he couldn't feel the hooks. "It unfastens in the front." Usagi whispered as her hands went to the bra and unhooked it. Mamoru sucked in his breath. He finished taking off the bra and placed it on her sweater on the coffee table. Usagi blushed and looked down.

He smiled and sat up and reached down and pulled his shirt off. "There now we both are naked from the waist up." Mamoru said with a smile when she looked at his bare muscled chest. Her eyes going wide. Mamoru took her hands and placed them on his biceps. He then placed his on her elbows. They looked at each other in the eyes. Every now and then he would look at her chest.

Mamoru sat there wondering how far he should go now that they were alone. Usagi was thinking that she wished he'd put his hands on her chest. Mamoru suddenly pulled Usagi down and started to kiss her. Her nipples went harder when they touched he's bare smooth strong chest. Mamoru felt them harden. He moved his hands to her waist then down to cover her butt. Mamoru moved up and suddenly turned her and him so she was lying on the couch and he was in between her legs. Usagi went wide-eyed but still kissed him.  
Mamoru moved off of her lips to kiss the hollow of her throat and started to kiss down her neck and down to her right breast. He stopped and looked at her his eyes narrowed. He felt her shaking and trembling softly.

"Usako, are you sure that I'm not moving to fast for you." He asked. "I'm fine Mamo-chan." She whispered smiling. He then reached up and turned the light down to a soft glow. "There now you don't need to be embarrassed and I can still see you." Mamoru said smiling as his lips went down and kissed her right nipple. He then started sucking it gently then harder. Usagi closed her eyes and moaned out loud when she felt his hot mouth on it. He had touched her there before, but this time the feelings she felt were newer, better. At first she was a little scared. But she knew that she could trust him. Her hands were on his head running her fingers through his soft hair. Usagi wondered if he had done this with another. He seemed so sure on everything that he was doing. She stiffened a little.

"Usako relax. I'm not going to hurt you tonight sweetie. A little on Monday but only the first time." Mamoru said as he felt her stiffen slightly. He then kissed her on the lips again. He laid down fully on her. Both her legs were on his sides. His right hand moved to hold her head as his left played with the rock hard nipple. Usagi relaxed and moved her hands to his back and softly rubbed up and down. Stopping when she felt the top of his pants. She would then move her hands back up. His back felt so warm in her hands.

"Alright Mamo-chan. I'm relaxing." Usagi said softly when he moved his mouth to her neck then down. She moaned when both of his hands touched her breasts. Mamoru then put one into his mouth while his other hand would play with the other one. He licked and sucked his way to the other one. Changing now and then between both, squeezing her breast together softly. Usagi moaned again and called his name softly. Feeling a fire within her growing. "Hmm if you like this just wait till the honeymoon." Mamoru said softly as he moved his left hand around to her butt and his right hand behind her head to pull her to kiss.

As they kissed he slowly started to move his lower half, back and forth. Making small movements with his harden friend that was lying right on her center. As his hips moved he started doing the same thing with his tongue. Making it go in and out. They both started to breathe harder as they both loved the heat that was starting between her legs. Usagi started to lift her hips up a little to match his movements. Mamoru stopped moving and just pushed into her. He removed his hand on her butt and placed it on her breast. Mamoru stopped with his tongue so he could go back to sucking her breast.

"Mamo-chan. What is that hard long thing in your pants?" Usagi asked breathing a little heavy. Mamoru stopped sucking and looked up at then looked down at his bulge. He started to chuckle. She looked down also. "What is it? I felt it last night then again at the arcade." Usagi said as she went to touch it but stopped when he grabbed her hand. "Usako. If you touch it I'll take you before Monday." Mamoru said huskily as he kissed her hand and moved it to his shoulder. He then laid down on her and sucked her neck gently. "Take me where?" She asked shyly. Mamoru smiled. "You will see Monday. Usako that hard thing is my penis. And it wants out to go up into you." He told her looking her in the eyes. Usagi blushed because she had forgotten.  
Usagi then said softly in a shaky voice, "Then why don't you? Mom told me to let you do what you wanted and I will." She blushed even more when she saw his eyes go wide. She moved her head to the side away from him. "She told you that?" Mamoru asked as he moved her head back to face him.  
"Yes." Usagi whispered.  
Mamoru kissed her gently then moved back a little and laid his head down on her chest.  
"Usako. I will do whatever I want with you and you'll love everything. Just as you will get to do what you want with me. But I promised your Dad that you would be a virgin on your wedding day. And I will keep that promise. I have waited this long, a few more days won't kill me." Mamoru told her as his fingers started pulling her nipple gently. "You've never been with anyone?" Usagi asked softly as she rubbed his back.  
"No I have not been with another. I have waited for you. But now that you are here I wish I didn't have to wait. If I didn't have that all day conference Saturday, we would marry tomorrow." Mamoru told her as he took the nipple in his mouth.

He kissed both nipples sucking them each one more time then looked at her and started laughing softly.  
"Do you remember the last time I showed it to you?" He asked smiling.  
"Yes. I remember thinking it was nice. But it feels so much bigger now." She whispered.  
"Yes it was a little smaller when I was 14. But it's grown. You'll love it." Mamoru told her as he started sucking each nipple again. Usagi smiled.  
"I also remember laying in the bed in only our underwear talking. You told me you would finish as fast as you could with school. Then we started kissing and you moved us like you just did. But slower. You then got up and ran into the bathroom fast. And when you came back to my room later, you wouldn't get into the bed until I started crying." She said softly.

Mamoru stopped and looked at her and smiled with a slight blush on his face.  
"To tell you the truth, that was the first time I came. I was so upset with myself because of our ages. I didn't know what to think. I had gone down to the kitchen and your mom was there. I cried and told her what had happened. Do you know what she told me?" He replied.  
"No." she said.  
"She laughed and told me that it was okay. That the next time I did that to you I wouldn't be upset. She went on to say, that I would love it when I was older." Mamoru smiled with Usagi and gave her a short kiss.

"Come on let's get our tops on. It's almost 10 and I promised to get you home. I still need to pack." Mamoru told her as he sat up and pulled on his shirt. He really wanted to take a cold shower. He also knew that if he didn't stop he would break his promise. "Okay." She said reaching for her bra. Right before she fastened it, he leaned over to kiss each one. Making her giggle.

Mamoru stood up and went to the phone to call Kunzite and tell him the time as she finished putting on her sweater. Usagi then got up and went to hug him. Mamoru bent his head and started to kiss her roughly pulling her close and backing them both into the wall. He then turned and pushed her gently from him.  
"Come on or I'll take you to bed now." He said breathing heavy. He grabbed her hand and walked out the door. Usagi just smiled. She really didn't know what he meant but knew she'd find out on Monday.  
"I'm glad that Monday is only four days away." She said. Mamoru looked at her then laughed as he pulled her over for another hug. He then locked the door and they walked over to his car. Kunzite and Minako were kissing by it. "Hey you both stop and get in the car. You can do that later." Mamoru said as he opened the door for Usagi and Kunzite opened one for Minako. The guys walked around to the driver's side. Mamoru smiled when he saw the hickey on Kunzites neck.

The guys got in and drove off to take the girls to Usagi's parents. After they arrived everyone got out and Mamoru gently kissed Usagi while Kunzite and Minako kissed on the other side of the car.  
They all stopped and walked up to the house and went in. Kenji and Ikuko were up watching the news.  
"Hey you're early. It's only a little after 10." Ikuko said smiling.  
"Yes I know. We have to pack for Saturday." Mamoru said as he and Kenji hugged. Mamoru then hugged Ikuko. "Yes and these two will be up half the night talking." Kunzite said laughing. "That's true." Minako said as she hugged him.

Kenji and Ikuko both had meet Kunzite before. Since the two boys had grown up together. When Kunzite first met Usagi at the arcade, she was introduced as Usa. The girls never told him her last name. When he had meet Minako, she only said that her cousin lived in Tokyo. She had never given a name. Minako then told her Uncle and Aunt that she was going to move in with Kunzite. They were happy because Minako would live right next door to Usagi. Minako had told them sometime back about meeting him and how they liked each other.

"Well. Let's say good night." Mamoru said as he hugged Usagi.  
"Yes. We will come over in the morning." Kunzite said as he hugged Minako.  
"Yes do. Mamoru, I have the papers for you." Kenji said.  
Mamoru smiled then kissed Usagi on the cheek and said gently, "Here's your copy of the keys."  
She hugged him and said thanks.  
"Come on lover boy. Let them talk. I mean sleep." Mamoru said as he grabbed Kunzites arm and lead him out the door.

Both girls watched them walk over and get into the car. Mamoru told Kunzite how he really had to take a cold shower. Kunzite agreed. He told him that they should just jump into the cool pool naked. The two started to laugh. They waved bye.

After the car left the girls hugged Kenji and Ikuko and went up to Usagi's room. Usagi gave her mom the keys to hold until tomorrow. The two then got ready for bed and to talk. While they sat and brushed their hair, Usagi's little brothers came in to listen. They were both upset that Usagi wasn't moving with them. But were happy that she would come for a visit later. She also told them that they would get to come and visit and they could swim in the pool. The two were really happy. Ikuko came in carrying Luna. She handed the kitten to Minako and told the boys to get back to bed. The boys ran out after giving Minako and Usagi a kiss. Ikuko left to tuck them in. She then came back to talk to the girls. Ikuko told them that she would pick up Usagi from school, then take her and Luna over to Mamoru's. Minako said that she would meet them there, since she has a meeting for the studio in the morning. She then said that she would move her few boxes and suitcases over later in the day. Minako didn't have much because she was always coming and going. But now she would be living in one place. She couldn't wait to go shopping. Kenji came up to say night and told Minako that he would help her move her things. Kenji and Kuko then left to go to bed.

The girls stayed up until 11:30 talking. Lying next to each other with Luna between them, Minako made Usagi tell her everything about Kunzite. She then told Usagi quietly about how she and Kunzite were making out on the couch. She even let him feel her privates and she felt his. Usagi blushed. She just told Minako that Mamoru only kissed her. She was to embarrassed to tell her more. Minako told her not to worry that she would get to see it soon. She then laughed as Usagi turned bright red. The girls then went to sleep dreaming about their men.

To be continued

Thanks for the great reviews and for reading!! EvaC


	9. Chapter 8

Sorry no sex in this chapter but soon!!! EvaC

Marriage Arrangement

Chapter 8

The next morning, Kunzite and Mamoru showed up for breakfast. After they ate Kunzite and Minako left.  
Minako said that she would drive him downtown. Since the studio was there. They said bye to the others while Minako said she'd be back later. While she drove, Kunzite gave her copies of his keys. Minako smiled even more.

After eating and signing the papers, Mamoru drove Usagi to school. Since they were a few minutes early, they sat in the car and talked. Mamoru went and put another hickey on her neck. So any guys looking at her would know she was taken. He told her. Usagi only smiled and blushed. After the first warning bell, Usagi told him bye. Mamoru told her he loved her and would call her later that night. Usagi told him she loved him and to be careful. Usagi then kissed him again and ran into the school. She made it to class and in her chair right as the last bell rang.

Mamoru drove off after watching her go in. He then went to the jewelry store that Nephrite told them about.  
He was surprised to see the other three guys there. Kunzite came in right after him. He had seen Mamoru get out of his car. Jadeite and Zoisite had gone with Nephrite. Nephrite wanted to make sure that he had the wedding bands for him and Makoto. He told the guys how he gave Makoto the engagement ring. Zoisite and Jadeite told Mamoru quietly about how they told the girls and how the girls were happy. Because Ami loved Jadeite but not the same way that she loved Zoisite. Rei then had told how she loved Jadeite but never said anything because she didn't want to get the two into trouble. They all had made love last night to the ones that they loved. Jadeite said that he and Ami would talk to their families when he got back.  
Mamoru was happy for them.

All the guys looked around. They all did a double take when they saw the three sales ladies. They were a few years older then the guys. One had brown hair to her shoulders and another with short blond hair. The last one had long dark hair. With almost green color highlights. The guys each blushed since they all looked and starred. Each with their mouth open. Mamoru was silent for a few thinking. He felt like they should know the women but couldn't place where he had met them before.

The three women smiled at each guy and helped them pick out rings. The three knew exactly what the guys were each looking for. Like they could read their minds. The first ring they were shown, the guys got.

Mamoru knew that he would just buy Usagi one ring. Since the engagement had been since she had been born. He picked out a three stone diamond wedding band. Each diamond standing for the past, present and future. He got the mate for himself.

The other guys also bought diamond engagement rings. Mamoru looked at Kunzite. He had seen him buy a ring. Mamoru knew that Kunzite would give it to Minako. Mamoru was happy. He was glad that Minako looked almost like Usagi. He knew how much Kunzite thought Usagi was pretty. Now Kunzite could have her in his own way. Because Mamoru didn't share anything of his unless he really wanted to. But he also knew that Kunzite thought that Usagi was too innocent. Kunzite liked women who took control and Minako seemed to be the type who would.

The guys all left and Nephrite said that the limo would be around to pick them all up at 1. Starting with Jadeite and Zoisite. The two said fine they would be ready. Nephrite and Kunzite then left to go into the office to get the last of the papers that they needed for the meeting.

Mamoru left to turn in the legal papers from Kenji to his lawyers. He then went to see his grandfather. Mamoru arrived and walked to his grandfather's office. It was on the top floor above his, Kunzite and Nephrites. He stopped at the half open door to read the nameplate. It read in bold letters:

**Mamoru Chiba 1****st.**** Esq.  
****President & CEO.  
****Owner Chiba Enterprises.  
****Home Base Office: Tokyo.**

Mamoru smiled and opened the door the rest of the way and smiled over at the older man who was talking to his secretary. Mamoru knew that he liked the older woman. He wouldn't be surprise if the old man married her soon. Mamoru walked over to the windows to look out at the city. He always liked the office. Had the best view. He knew that when his grandfather retired it would be his. But not for a long time. His grandfather still had many years in him. He wasn't that old.

"Son how are you today?" His Grandfather asked as Mamoru turned to give him a hug after the secretary left out. "I'm fine sir how are you?" Mamoru asked as he finished the hug and walked over to sit down on a sofa.  
Mamoru smiled at his grandfather as he looked up at him. He knew that when he became older he would age well because his grandfather was.

"I'm good. Are you and the guys ready to leave?" His grandfather asked as he sat then reached for a glass of water. "Yes sir. I just need to go home and get my bag then wait for the limo." "Good good. So are you ready for Monday? Why so soon? Can't you wait for her to be a little older?" His grandfather asked grinning as he sat back with a knowing smile. Mamoru smiled and said, "No. I have waited long enough. Any ways have you seen Usagi since before I left for school?" "Yes I have. Ikuko brought her over yesterday after her doctors appointment so I could meet her again. She has grown up to be a very beautiful young woman.  
She will be a very good wife, who does what she is told. You'll have no problems with her." His Grandfather said with a smile.

"I just turned in the legal papers to the lawyers." Mamoru said as he got some water. "Good. I called the Hotel and the penthouse will be ready. Can I ask why that room and not the honeymoon suite?" Mamoru looked over at him and said after a few seconds, "I want that suite because I'm having Nephrite and Kunzite show up with their girls later in the week. Also Mom and Dad stayed in that suite." Mamoru answered softly. His grandfather nodded in understanding.

"So you don't want to spend the whole week with Usagi alone?"  
"I will have Buns to myself for life. So a few days with the others wouldn't kill me. Kunzites girl, Minako is Usagi's only cousin. And Makoto is Minako best friend. So Usako will have them there to talk to. I have my reasons why I want the two guys there." Mamoru said with a look that told the older man that he had been doing some thinking. His Grandfather smiled then got up to get the phone.

Mamoru stood up and walked back to the windows.  
He heard his grandfather hang up and tell his secretary to hold the rest of his calls as he closed the office door. As soon as the door was closed and the older man started walking over, Mamoru said, "I'm going to ask Kunzite or Nephrite to sleep with Usako. I believe that Kunzite will. He had liked her when they had first met before we leaned the truth."

Mamoru continued to look out the windows. His grandfather stopped by him and looked at him with wide eyes.  
"Whoever does it… I will sleep with his girl. Each of us will wear a condom. I want Usako to know this earlier in our marriage what it would feel like to sleep with another man. With the condom on she won't really enjoy it after feeling me in her without one on…. So why not one of my best friends? One I know who would never do anything later to hurt me." Mamoru said as he turned to face the older man.

"So your doing it so she won't be tempted to cheat. And you will know what it's like to be with another?" His grandfather asked. He then paused and said, "Smart. I wish I would have thought to do that with your grandmother." Mamoru smiled at the man. He knew that his grandmother had cheated and later divorced his grandfather because she had wanted to know what other men were like.

"I don't want that woman there on Monday." Mamoru said with eyes narrowing.  
"She won't be. Or the other two. Don't worry." His grandfather said as he went to get a drink from his bar.  
Mamoru remembered when his parents died and his grandmother didn't show up for the funeral.  
She had never been in their lives. After she had his father and Aunt, she told her husband that she would never have any more kids and left. As far as Mamoru was concerned she was died, just like his other grandparents.

Mamoru hated her and them. They never had anything to do with Mamoru because they hated his father.  
Thinking he would never amount to anything. They thought that he made their daughter marry him, by getting her pregnant. She didn't marry the man that they wanted her to. She had married for love. They blamed his Dad for the accident that took their only daughter from them. They had told Mamoru after the funeral in front of everyone, that he should have died with his father instead of their daughter. They also said that if he had been a girl who looked like his mother, then he could have gone to live with them. But since he looked like his father they didn't want him.

Mamoru remembered crying on Usagi's shoulder that night while they laid in her bed and she just held him on top of her. She also gave him their first kiss on the lips. She really didn't understand at the time what had happened. Usagi only knew that Mamoru needed her. Mamoru smiled and wondered if she remembered.  
He didn't think so. She had only been 6 at the time. He would have to ask her later.

Mamoru walked over to his Grandfather.  
"Well I better go. I'll call you after we arrive." Mamoru said as he gave his grandfather another hug. The man hugged him back. They then walked out and down to Mamoru's car together.

Mamoru drove home to unpack some of Usagi things. He placed the picture of the 2 that Usagi had in the frame on the bedside table. He smiled when he found the boxes with all his letters and cards. They were all in order. Just like his. He placed them in his office with his boxes of her letters. He unlocked one of the drawers on the desk and placed the rings in. He then locked it back. He would wait and place it on her finger on Monday. He then wrote her a note telling her where he placed something's.

He went down and placed the note on the table by the front door. He also left her some money in case she needed anything. Mamoru picked up Artemis rubbed his back and carried him into the kitchen to get him some food. Artemis had been following him every where. Mamoru then went back up to take a shower and get ready for the trip. Around two Kunzite and Nephrite showed up and the limo with the others. The guys all left.

While on the private jet, Nephrite told them how Makoto had finally given in when he placed the ring on her finger. They all laughed. Nephrite then told them he had been so surprised and happy that he gave her a key and told her she better be there moved in when he got back. The guys all slapped his back while they laughed harder.

Jadeite and Zoisite then told them all how they made love to Rei and Ami.  
"We made love in the same room." Zoisite said taking a drink.  
"No you didn't" Kunzite said looking at the younger man.  
"Yes we did last night. We are thinking about changing partners. But we have to ask the girls first." Jadeite said looking at him with a serious look.  
"I want to see if I can make Rei yell outloud." Jadeite said.  
"Yeah! And I want to see if Ami will leave marks on my back." Zoisite said smiling. The two looked at Mamoru who was smiling at them. He knew the truth.

"Then we are going to see if we can get them to be together while we watch." Jadeite said nodding his head up and down as he rubbed his hands together.  
"Man you two are kind of freaky." Nephrite said laughing along with the others.  
Kunzite smiled then looked at Mamoru and said, "Damn Mamoru. You and I are the oldest and we are still virgins." The guys all laughed.  
"I won't be soon." Mamoru said as he looked back.  
"Well, I guess I'll have to get some when we get back." Kunzite said taking a drink thinking about Minako and what she had been doing to him last night.  
"So Mamo how long you going to give Usagi. Since she is younger?" Nephrite asked.  
"Yeah do you think she will be ready?" Zoisite asked.  
"She's ready now. I'm giving her to Monday. You think I'm waiting to long with that body laying next to me." Mamoru said as the guys all laughed.  
Mamoru then sat back and looked at Kunzite then over at Nephrite. He was thinking about how to ask them to help. Kunzite and Nephrite looked at him and each raised an eyebrow. Mamoru just smiled and looked down at his glass thinking.

After school Ikuko was waiting for Usagi with her suitcase, her bathroom bag and Luna. She then drove them to Usagi's new home. Minako arrived right after they pulled up and were getting out of the car. Ikuko gave Usagi her keys and the three walked over to Usagi's new home. Usagi found the note and money. While Usagi and Minako carried the suitcase and bathroom bag up, Ikuko went back out to the car. She had something for both of the girls. She walked in hearing the girls laughing.

"Look Mom at Artemis and Luna." Usagi said pointing to the kittens.

Luna was still in her cat carrier and had both little paws out. Artemis was lying in front holding her paws with his. He looked up and meowed at the three. Ikuko laughed also. "Let her out so we can see what happens." She told Usagi. Minako walked over and moved Artemis back, while Usagi opened the cage door.  
Luna ran out and straight over to Artemis. The two sat and looked at each other.  
He then leaned over and licked her head. She licked him back. He meowed then she did.  
He then picked her up and carried her in his mouth over to his part of the living room.  
Everyone laughed as they watch the two.

"It looks like he's showing her his home." Minako said while they all smiled.  
"He is. Later he's going to show her the rest of the house and the yard." Usagi said smiling.

"Girls sit down. I have something I want to give you both." Ikuko said as she sat down in a chair to face the two girls. Both girls sat down on the love seat across from her. Ikuko then handed them each a box.  
"Here Usagi this is for Monday. Don't let your Dad see it. And Minako whenever." Ikuko said smiling as the girls opened the boxes. The two gasped and smiled.  
Lying in the boxes were matching see through short night gowns, with matching panties and a silk short robe.  
Usagi's was light pink and white and Minako's was light orange and white. Minako grinned while Usagi blushed.  
"Usagi put yours in your bathroom bag, so Mamoru doesn't see it. Then surprise him." Ikuko said as she smiled at the two. Both girls told her thanks and gave her a hug. Ikuko then got up to leave telling them to call if they needed anything. They walked her to her car and waved bye.

They then saw Makoto drive up over at Nephrites. They called her and she ran over to them.  
She told them how she was moving in and what happened the night before while she showed them her ring.  
Minako told her how she had moved in with Kunzite. The girls were all happy. They then decided to spend the afternoon unpacking then would call Rei and Ami over for dinner. Makoto went home while Minako went back in with Usagi. She then left and went over to unpack her stuff.

Usagi went to lock the door. She then went up with the Luna and Artemis following. She found the boxes with the letters and smiled. Usagi then picked up the kittens and went into the bedroom. She laid them on the bed while she finished what Mamoru had started.

While she was hanging up the last of the clothes the phone rang.  
"Moshi-moshi." She said softly.  
"Usako your home." Came the soft sexy deep male voice.  
"Mamo-chan! Yes I am."  
He chuckled and said, "You aren't calling me Chiba-sama."  
"Not anymore and you didn't call me Buns." She said as she giggled.  
"No you are now Usako. My Usako. My soon to be wife. Is your mom still there?"  
"No she left awhile back and Minako is next door unpacking and guess what Makoto is moving in with Nephrite." She answered with a soft whisper.

Mamoru smiled to himself. He knew that they would always talk on the phone the same way they did while growing up.

"Yes he told us on the jet. Are you okay? How are the cats?" He asked softly.  
"I'm fine so are they. They are getting along great. They were holding paws when I first brought her. It was cute. They are now on the bed looking at me. I found the note and money thank you."  
"Your welcome. If you don't spend it just put it on my desk."  
"Okay. But Minako wants to go shopping tomorrow, so I might not have any left."  
"That's fine. Buy what you want. I'll have to get you a credit card later. So are you doing anything tonight?"  
"Well when Makoto and Minako get done, Rei and Ami are coming over for dinner."  
"Alright. I'll tell the others. Then we can call and talk to you all later. I love you."  
"I love you Mamo-chan. I wish you were here."  
"I will be soon. Have fun. I'll talk to you later. Bye Usako."  
"Bye Mamo-chan." Usagi whispered as she hung up the phone.

She sighed. She always did after talking to him on the phone. Usagi then went back down. Minako was yelling for her.

"Hey Kunzite just called." Minako said.  
"Yes Mamoru just called also. He said that they would call later." Usagi told her as they walked to the door.  
Makoto, Rei and Ami were out there.  
"Well girl let us in. We've seen Nephrite's place lots of time now show us this one." Rei said as she hugged Usagi and then Minako. The girls then gasped when they saw the place. Mamoru and Usagi house was a bit bigger then the others. Usagi showed them around.

"Come on and see the yards. Then I'll show you Kunzites place." Minako said as she led them down the stairs and outside. "You have his keys? Are you checking on it while he's gone?" Ami asked.  
Motoko and Usagi looked at each other then smiled over at Minako.  
"No. I've moved in with him." Minako said as the girls all started screaming and hugging.  
They all then walked out and checked out the yards and then the other house.

"I wish we had a place like these." Rei said as they all walked back over to Usagi's.  
"We will soon. Once the guys get around to it." Ami said.  
"Hey Mamoru called and said that he would have the guys call over here later. I told him that you were all going to be here." Usagi said as she sat down and the cats jumped up on her.

"Hey lets stay the night here then we can all go shopping tomorrow." Minako said.  
"Yeah. Then after we can go swimming. It's suppose to be a hot weekend." Makoto said.  
The others all agreed.

"Makoto take us to our place so we can get our stuff." Rei said.  
"Okay. Come on you two." Makoto said as she, Ami and Rei got up to leave.  
"You all go. I have to finish something's." Usagi said.  
"Do you need help?" Minako said as she got up with the others.  
"No. It's not much." Usagi smiled as she walked to the door.  
"Alright. We will stop to get dinner." Ami told her.  
Usagi told them bye then closed and locked the door.  
She really just wanted to be alone for a little bit.  
She called her told her that she needed her to come over tomorrow afternoon, to try on her wedding dress one more time. Usagi said that she would have Minako bring her after they got done at the mall. They then said bye and Usagi got up to feed the cats and took her few boxes into the garage.  
She only left her books in their box. Since she didn't have a bookcase yet.

The girls showed back up after an hour. They had pizza and their stuff. After they ate they cleaned up and then got ready for bed. They then went in the living room.

"Guess what I have. I found it over at Nephrite's. He told me that the guys all watched it before." Makoto said as she held up the porn movie. The girls all laughed and told her to put it in.  
"Usagi watch this so you can know what to do when the time comes." Minako told her as she hugged her.  
Usagi blushed. "Yeah that way there is no surprises." Makoto said as she started the movie.  
"Hey that jerk better wait. You are the baby." Rei said as she grabbed some popcorn.  
Ami agreed with her.  
"Oh he'll wait. He won't push her." Makoto said as she put the movie on the film reel.

They all sat down and watched on the blank wall. Usagi wasn't going to tell them what she had let Mamoru do. They would be mad at him and think that he pushed her into it. Usagi knew about sex thanks to Minako and Makoto telling her things over the years. She just felt shy about it all. The girls all gasped when the movie started and they saw the guy.

"I'm glad that my man isn't that big." Ami said.  
"What!" Minako and Makoto yelled as they stopped the movie.  
Ami and Rei then told them how they have made love to the guys. But they didn't say anything about them being in the same room. They were both to embarrass. They didn't tell whom they had really been with.  
They didn't want anyone to know until Ami and Jadeite could tell their families. Makoto then told them how she gave in last night after getting the ring. The girls were all happy when they saw the ring on her finger.

They started the movie to finish watching. Usagi really wasn't watching. She was to embarrassed.  
She looked at the kittens that were asleep in her lap and read the note from Mamoru.  
But now and then she would see some of the movie. She would blush and look back down.  
The other girls had gotten up to sit closer to the wall. Makoto told them that they should all surprise the guys when they got back by doing what the girls did to the guys in the video.  
The four all started to laugh. Usagi only smiled at them.

After the movie they cleaned up then started to talk.  
Minako told them about her first meeting with Kunzite.

The guys then called. They all talked to their own guy. Mamoru then talked to Usagi again before they hung up. He could tell that something was wrong. She was a little upset with Rei and Ami. But didn't say anything with the other girls around. They had been telling her not to let Mamoru do anything. Because Usagi was young and how he would hurt her. Rei then went on to say that he would force her because he was older.  
Mamoru told Usagi he would call her tomorrow night when she was alone. After hanging up, the girls talked some more.

They made Usagi tell them what Mamoru was like, when they were younger. She told them everything except what he did to her when they would lay together or personal things that they talked about. She didn't want them to know and say anything bad about him. Usagi fell asleep before the others with both kittens in her arm.

In the morning they all got dressed and left to go to breakfast and then the shopping strip. Minako and Usagi then left after shopping to go to her parents. Makoto, Rei and Ami had left right after the other two. They all went home.

They had things to do. Since it was late they decided to go swimming on Sunday. Usagi spent the afternoon trying on her wedding dress while Minako did her hair in different styles. Usagi and Minako stayed for dinner then left around 7. They were both tired. They went home, unloaded Minako stuff and each went into their homes.

"Call or come over later if you need anything Usagi." Minako said as she watched her cousin go in.  
"I will. But I think I'll take a bath and lay down. We were up late last night and busy today." She said as she opened the door. "That sounds good. Good night." Minako said. "Good night." Usagi said as she closed the door. She carried her bags into the living room and sat down. Artemis jumped up on her followed by Luna who ended up needing help from Usagi.

The phone rang it was Mamoru. They talked for almost two hours. He told her about the conference and how boring it was. Usagi told him about the shopping and having to try on the dress. She told him about the movie that the girls had watched. Mamoru chuckled and told her it was okay but not to watch any more without him.  
He was kind of upset with the other girls for showing her. He had wanted to be the one who showed her things.  
Mamoru then asked if she was okay with what she saw. Usagi blushed and told him how she really didn't watch it. She was petting the cats and since the others were up close to the wall they just thought she was watching. Mamoru laughed at that.  
He then asked her if that was what upset her last night. She paused then told him what Rei and Ami had said.  
He told her not to listen to them. Because he would never hurt her on purpose. Usagi said she wouldn't let anything they said get to her. Mamoru asked her if she wanted him to stop and she told him no.  
That she needed him. He laughed and told her the same thing.

Mamoru then told her they were leaving in the morning and would be home sometime after lunch but not to say anything to the other girls because the guys wanted to surprise them. Usagi told him how they were coming over to swim and she wouldn't tell them. Mamoru then told her to pack for the honeymoon. She asked where they were going but he wouldn't tell her. They then both said they loved each other and hung up.

Usagi got up and took her two bags to the bedroom. She went to place the rest of the money on his desk.  
She then went and put the clothes that she had bought in a suitcase and her new mangas on her dresser.  
She finished packing her other suitcase. She put the gift that she had bought Mamoru in her bathroom bag next to the gift from her Mom. She had bought him a silk tie that was blue to match his eyes. When she had seen his ties she saw that he didn't have one that color.

Usagi then went back down to make sure that the doors were locked. She went back up and took a long hot bubble bath and read her new mangas. She got out and put on a nightgown and climbed into the big bed.  
Usagi sighed when she smelled his pillow. Luna found her and tried to jump up to lay with her. Artemis showed up right after Luna and picked her up with his mouth and jumped up on the bed. Usagi smiled and pulled them over to rub them. They both started meowing for awhile as she petted them. The three went to sleep.

After he hung up with Usagi, Mamoru went back to the bar to join the others. They all toasted him and had a little party. They didn't stay up long. They all wanted to leave early to get back to the girls. They never notice all the women looking at them all. The guys only thought about their own girl.

To be continued


	10. Chapter 9

Marriage Arrangement  
Chapter 9

Usagi woke up the next morning to the phone ringing. Mamoru was calling to tell her that they were at the airport and were about to leave. Usagi was happy to hear that. After they hung up, Minako called and said that Kunzite had just called her. Usagi told her that she had just talked to Mamoru. Minako said that she would call Rei and Ami to see when they were coming. Usagi said that she would call Makoto. They hung up and Usagi got up and got ready for the day. She got her swimsuit on and one of Mamoru T-shirts.

After Usagi made the bed, she went down to see what there was to eat. She had noticed the night before that the fridge was well stocked. Usagi called Makoto and Makoto said she'd be over around 11. Usagi then called Minako and told her. Minako said okay and said she would be over after she ate. She had talked to the others and Rei was going to drive her and Ami over. They'd be over about 11 also. They hung up and Usagi went back to the kitchen and ate. The kittens who had followed her down, both went over to the door to go out into the back yard and meowed to Usagi. Usagi walked over and opened the door and the 2 ran out. She heard Minako singing to the radio and walked over to see her.

Minako came out and they took off their coverings and jumped into the pool at the same time. They came up laughing. Minako heard the doorbell and ran into Usagi's house to get it. The other girls walked out with her.  
They decided to come over sooner. They said that the guys had called and said that they would be there after 3. Usagi smiled but didn't tell them what Mamoru said. She knew that the guys wanted to surprise the girls.

"Usa, Go in and put your radio on." Ami said as she took off her wrap.  
Usagi walked in with Luna following. Artemis watched them then ran in to follow.  
Usagi turned on the radio and went to get the two kittens something to eat. She then went out to join the girls. They all took turns on the slide and the jumping board. They played volleyball and Marco Polo.  
Around noon they got out and ate. Usagi turned the radio off. They then all cleaned up and went back to lay in the sun.

While they were lying in the sun, Usagi noticed Artemis digging in the dirt. She got up and walked over to see what he was doing. Luna was sitting next to him and meowed up at Usagi. Usagi then walked to the shed and took out a little hand shovel. She then went over to help Artemis dig. He meowed then sat back next to Luna and the two watched as Usagi started to make a hole.

The other girls smiled and watched Usagi and talked softly about her.  
They didn't notice the guys who had come in and were watching them and listening.

"I wish Usagi was more independent. She seems to always do what she's told to." Rei said.  
Ami and Makoto agreed with her as they each remembered how Usagi had acted at the arcade with Mamoru.  
"No Usagi is independent in her own way. Girls don't forget, Usagi grew up knowing she was going to be married and was raised on how to be a good wife." Minako told them. The three looked at her. Then all four looked back at Usagi each nodding their head in understanding.

"Do you think Usagi is ready?" Makoto asked softly taking a drink of her tea.  
"Oh she is since we watched that movie. And I think Mamoru has already started on her. The other night I asked her if they did anything and she only blushed and smiled. Mamoru will have her wanting it." Minako said.  
They all laughed. "Well Usagi isn't one to kiss and tell." Ami said.

"Mamoru better wait for her to be ready. Or else." Rei said.  
"There isn't anything we can really do but yell at him. He will be her husband." Makoto said.

"That might be true but he still better wait. She is the baby of our group. I bet he doesn't. He's older then her. He'll make her. He doesn't seem to be the type that would wait. None of the other guys have." Rei answered back. "As if you did. You wanted it more then your man." Ami said as the girls all laughed.  
"Well Usagi is 15. I could see it if she was 13. Then we would get him." Makoto said.

"He did want her then, but Aunt Ikuko told him no, to wait and he has. That's why she is letting him have Usagi now. The hard part was getting Uncle to agree. But with his job moving, it helps Aunt Ikuko and Mamoru both get what they wanted. She wants Usagi to finish school and Mamoru gets her sooner. I say that he has waited long enough. And don't forget that those two have a relationship like none of us. Mamoru is her bestfriend. He knows things about her that even I don't know. Mamoru won't have to push Usagi. I remember when I was her age. I had wanted it. But didn't have a man then." Minako said.  
"Yeah me too." Makoto said smiling. The 2 best friends smiled at each other with knowing looks.

"Well she will be the only virgin on her wedding day." Ami said blushing as the girls all laughed harder.  
"Yes she will be. Once Kunzite gets back I'm getting some. I've wanted him since I first met him." Minako said smiling as the others laughed.

While the girls were talking and watching Usagi, Mamoru told the guys that Usagi would be ready after he got done with the foreplay. The others all chuckled softly. Nephrite asked if Usagi would be a virgin tomorrow.  
Mamoru answered him with a simple yes. Jadeite told him to pay no mind to Rei. He would have a talk with her later. The guys had all talked on the ride home about Rei and Ami. The two younger guys told the other two the truth. They all agreed that Jadeite needed to tell his family. They said that if Jadeite needed any help to let them know. They had all looked and smiled at Kunzite when Minako said what she did. They knew that he was going to get some when they got back. Now he wouldn't have to work to hard to get it.

Usagi looked up from what she was doing and looked toward the house. She could feel Mamoru eyes on her.  
She noticed the guys and smiled. Mamoru smiled back and put his finger to his lips to tell her to keep quiet.  
She nodded her head and turned back to Artemis. He had jumped into the hole.  
Usagi started to laugh and said, "He finally got the worm he's been after!"  
The other girls got up and ran over to look. They were all on their knees looking in the hole.  
The guys all gasped when they saw the girl's butts in the air.

Makoto than sat back and said while rubbing the bottom of her swimsuit, "I wish Nephrite was here. I have a itch that only he can scratch." "Here this should help it." Minako said as she dropped a piece of ice down Makoto's bikini bottom. Makoto yelled and so did Rei and Ami. Minako had dropped ice down theirs also.  
The three got up and ran after Minako. All four of them screaming. The guys all started laughing.

Usagi stood up and smiled. Minako ran by and stopped to look at her. Minako then pulled at Usagi's suit and poured the rest of her drink down her front. Usagi yelled and started to jump up and down. She reached for the ice to take it out. She then looked over at the guys. Mamoru was the only one looking at her.  
His eyes went wide when he saw her hand in her swimsuit. Kunzite was watching Minako run from the others, her breast moving all around. Nephrite, Jadeite and Zoisite were each watching their own girl running.  
All five of them got hard.

Mamoru stepped out of the house and started to walk over to Usagi. Followed by the others.  
Mamoru pointed his finger at Usagi then moved it to tell her to come to him. She looked at the other girls.  
"Hey girls! Look who's home!" Usagi yelled at them. The four stopped and looked then they all yelled and ran over to their men. They all hugged and kissed them.

Mamoru walked over to Usagi and stood in front of her.  
"I'll kiss you after they leave. I don't want them to know what we do." He told her softly.  
"All right." Usagi answered.

Mamoru then turned around and placed his arm around her shoulders. They looked at the others.

"You said after 3." Makoto said as she looked at Nephrite.  
"Yeah we know. But we felt like coming home sooner." Nephrite told her as he hugged her again.  
"I'm glad." Minako said as she and Kunzite hugged.  
Ami and Jadeite hugged while Rei and Zoisite did.  
They knew that when they left they could give kisses to the ones they really wanted.

"Guys take them home then be back here later." Mamoru said as he and Usagi walked over.  
He stopped walking then started yelling as Artemis climbed his leg. Everyone laughed as Usagi bent over and picked up Artemis. Mamoru bent over and picked up Luna who was sitting and looking up at him wagging her small tail. Mamoru smiled as he reached over and rubbed Artemis on the head.  
"Yeah guys be back here around 5." Kunzite said smiling.  
"Yes we are having dinner and a short meeting. Bring the girls." Nephrite said as he and the other partners smiled at each other. Jadeite said okay as Rei and Ami grabbed their stuff.  
They then left out with Makoto and Nephrite following.

When they got to Rei's car, Jadeite got in the front with her while the other two got in the back.  
Jadeite pulled Rei over for a kiss while Zoisite did the same with Ami.  
They then left.

Minako grabbed her stuff and left fast to go change. She had something planned for Kunzite and wanted to be ready. "Mamoru I'll be back about 4. I want to take a shower and rest." Kunzite said as he grabbed his bag and left through the back door. "Alright. See you then." Mamoru said as he closed the door half way.  
He left it open a little to let the cats in. Usagi had put both of them back on the ground. They were out running around in the grass.

Mamoru then turned and smiled at Usagi.  
"What were you doing in the dirt?" He asked.  
"I was helping Artemis. He is looking for worms." Usagi said smiling.  
"I always wondered what he was doing out there." Mamoru said as he sat down on the couch taking her with him. She stood up and said, "I'm wet thanks to Minako."  
"Take your suit off and dry off." Mamoru said as he held a towel and smiled at her.  
"Here?" Usagi asked looking at him.  
"Yes. I saw your top half the other night. Now show me your bottom half." Mamoru told her as he looked at her through half closed eyes. Usagi just stood there for a second thinking. She then placed her hands on her suit and pulled it off. Mamoru gasped as he stood up in front of her. Usagi blushed and closed her eyes.  
Mamoru smiled as he looked at her naked body in front of him.

"You've gotten more hair down there." He whispered huskily making her blush and nod her head in agreement. She was so beautiful. Mamoru thought as he sighed in amazement.  
"Here put on my shirt and then open your legs a little so I can dry you." Mamoru said in a husky voice as he took his shirt off. Usagi raised her arms and let him put the shirt on her. He then used the towel to gently rub her dry. Mamoru then turned her and helped her sit on the couch. Mamoru moved and sat by her and started to kiss her gently on the lips.

"Do you trust me?" He suddenly whispered. Usagi nodded yes as they looked at each other.  
"Then close your eyes and relax. Trust me love." Mamoru said as he got on his knees on the floor and started to open her legs more. He moved his hands up her inner thighs gently. He looked at her as she closed her eyes. Mamoru then leaned forward and kissed each thigh softly.  
"My sweet Usako." He said softly. He looked at her and moved his left hand up to her opening and started to rub her gently. He leaned down and started to slowly kiss and lick her. "You taste so good Usako." He whispered.

Mamoru knew he should wait but it was getting harder to. Usagi gasped and moaned out loud and grabbed his head keeping her eyes closed. Mamoru had his back to the back door and Usagi's eyes were closed so they didn't see Kunzite look in at them. He had come back to get his briefcase. Kunzite smiled when he saw what Mamoru was doing. He also started to get harder. Kunzite then turned around and walked back over to his place thinking about Minako. He walked in and saw Minako standing there in a robe. She walked over to him and gave him a kiss and a hug.

"Oh look at you looking like something hurts." Minako said as she reached for the front of his pants as she smiled big. Before Kunzite could say anything she unfastened his pants and pulled them down. He looked at her wide eyed as she got on her knees and placed him in her mouth and started to lick and suck. Kunzite moaned out loud and grabbed her head. Minako took him out of her mouth and stood up. She took his hand and walked him over to one of the chairs. She pushed him down and got back on her knees. Minako then reached down to take off his shoes and socks. She then pulled off his pants and boxers. While he took off his shirt and laid it on the coffee table. Minako then started to lick him again. Kunzite leaned back and started to moan her name as his hands went back to her hair.

While Minako was making Kunzite feel good, Mamoru stopped licking Usagi. He could tell that she was about to peak. But he wanted her to have an orgasm with him for the first time together on Monday. He looked at her and smiled.

"Sit up and relax. I'll be back." Mamoru said as he walked out of the living room and went to the back yard.  
Usagi sat up and looked at him. She didn't know what to think.  
"I wonder if he's mad at me." She said softly to herself. Mamoru come back in smiling a few seconds later.  
He had gone over to take Kunzite his briefcase but saw the two in the chair. Kunzite looked up and the two best friends made eye contact. Mamoru pointed to Minako and pointed down and flicked his tongue up and down. Kunzite nodded his head to show him that he understood. They both smiled as Kunzite moaned and laid his head back eyes rolling up. He had never felt so good before.

Mamoru sat the briefcase down then turned to go back home. He walked in seeing Usagi on the couch looking like she was about to cry. "Usako. What is wrong?" Mamoru asked as he sat down and pulled her onto his lap. He placed his tee shirt that he picked up outside, on the coffee table "Oh Mamo-chan. Do you hate me?" Usagi asked softly. "No Usako I love you very much." Mamoru said as he rubbed her head. "You don't hate me for not knowing what to do to make you happy." "No love. I don't hate you. You make me very happy. I told you that on Monday we would be together. That's why I stopped on you. Can you wait?" "Yes Mamo-chan I can. But do I get to see it again before then? I showed you mine." She whispered.

Mamoru pushed her up and stood up and unfastened his pants letting it fall to the floor. He then reached in his underwear and pulled out his penis. "Here. It's yours. Tomorrow it will be legally yours. But it's been yours since you were born." Mamoru then told her as he stood in front of her. She looked at it wide eyed. She then looked up at him.  
"Does it hurt being that big?"  
"No. It's just full right now."  
"Can I touch it?"  
"I'd prefer you didn't. Like I told you Thursday, I have to wait. If you touch it I might make love to you now, here on this couch." "Okay. I'll wait. Monday is tomorrow. I don't want you to brake your promise." Usagi said as she looked down. Mamoru smiled, put his friend back and pulled his pants up and fasten it. He then pulled Usagi over and kissed her again.

"Come on, go up and shower. You are sticky from the tea. I promise you that after tomorrow whenever you want to see it or touch it you will." Mamoru then said as he grabbed her suit and towel and the shirt and led her to the stairs. They walked up together.  
While Usagi went in and took a shower, Mamoru left the room. He had to get out before he went in and joined her. He went into his office and sat down. He saw the money and smiled. She didn't spend much. He figured that he would take her on a shopping spree later.

Mamoru reached over and unlocked the drawer with the rings in it. He sat and looked at them and smiled and waited for her to get done. He had to pat himself on the back for not braking his promise. Because he really wanted to go in and just attack Usagi. Mamoru sat back, closed his eyes and tried to think about the meeting that they were going to have. He then picked up the phone to call his grandfather to let the man know he and the guys were back. Mamoru thought that if he talked to the old man he would loss his hard on. Or so he thought. It didn't work. His grandfather kept talking about how good Usagi looked. The man would then laugh.

While Usagi was showering and Mamoru was in his office, Kunzite and Minako were on the couch making out.  
Kunzite had pulled Minako onto his lap and started to kiss and rub her body. He was happy to see that she was naked under the robe. Kunzite nuzzled her neck as he reached and cupped an exposed full breast. Minako just smiled and watched as he brought the hard nipple into his mouth. He reached around, grabbed her butt to pick her up and carried her to the couch. He opened the robe the rest of the way and she took it off as he leaned down and kissed her. He left her lips going to her neck and kissed his way down her chest stopping to kiss and suck each breast. He then moved down lower, kissing and licking as he went. He licked and sucked on her until she moaned out loud asking him to stop. He stopped and looked at her.  
Minako pulled him up to her and asked him to make love to her. Kunzite smiled and reached for his shirt.  
He took out the ring that he had bought for her and said "Only if you'll marry me. My love." Minako looked at the ring in his hand and started to cry.

She never once believed that he would give her a ring. It seemed to her that most men that she knew didn't want a girl who was independent. Kunzite placed the ring on her finger as Minako whispered, "Yes I'll marry you. I love you."

Kunzite bent down and told her that he loved her and started to kiss her. As they were kissing Minako reached for his hard member and placed it by her opening. Minako then lifted her hips at the same time that she pulled him down making him go into her. Kunzite went wide-eyed as he slid in fully. It was a clean, smooth and deep surge.

Kunzite looked at Minako and saw tears in her closed eyes. He smiled and leaned down and kissed both eyes as he started to move slowly in her. Trying to hold back. Minako looked at him and started to move her hips, making him go faster. They called each others name when they came together at the same time a few minutes later. He laid on her and held her for a few minutes. Both of them were breathing hard.

"Did I hurt you? I knew you were a virgin. I'm sorry." Kunzite said.  
"It was only for a minute. I was the one who pulled you down." Minako said as she kissed his hand.  
"I'm so sorry it was so fast. That was my first time also." Kunzite said looking at her as he blushed.  
"Next time we will have all night. Now come on let's get cleaned up so we can go next door." Minako said as she gently pushed him off of her.

Kunzite sat up and looked at Minako as she got up. He watched as she was reaching for her robe. Minako then yelped as he grabbed her into his arms and carried her up to their room. Yes Kunzite liked how she would take control at times. But he also wanted her to know who would really be in charge. It was only two.  
He had time to make love again and he did. This time slower and longer.  
Kunzite also wanted to give Mamoru more private time alone with Usagi.

To be continued

Thank you all for reading and for those of you reviewing. EvaC


	11. Chapter 10

Marriage Arrangement  
Chapter 10

Mamoru got up and left his office. After he talked to his Grandfather he called Ikuko. Mamoru asked Ikuko about what she had told Usagi and she laughed and told him he didn't have to wait. Kenji wouldn't know.  
But Mamoru said no he had promised. Ikuko told him that it was up to him. She told him about Usagi being on the pill and why. Mamoru was happy to know. He hadn't even thought about protection. He didn't want any kids anytime soon. She then told him to bring Usagi home whenever that night and that everything was ready for a morning wedding. Mamoru laughed. Ikuko told him bye and hung up.

Mamoru opened the bedroom door and walked in and went to sit on a chair by the windows. Usagi came out with her towel on and gasped when she saw him. He looked and smiled.  
"Don't mind me. I'm just enjoying the view." Mamoru said while he looked at her.  
"Mamo-chan will you help me brush my hair? Mom use to but now she can't." Usagi asked walking over with her brush. "Come here. I will help you for now on." He said as she walked over and sat down in front of him.  
Mamoru took the brush and started on her hair. He told her how he talked to her mom and that the wedding would be in the morning. Usagi smiled and told him that she had her bags packed. He told her that he would pack after he took her home. It would give him something to do.

When Mamoru was done brushing Usagi moved her hands and braided her hair in a single braid. Mamoru didn't know how to so he watched. Her hands were up in her hair and the towel fell down off of her breast.  
Usagi stopped and looked down. Mamoru smiled then reached and pulled her up onto his lap. The towel falling to the floor.

"Usako. I promised your father Monday but your mom told me I didn't have to wait. What do you want?"  
Mamoru asked softly as he moved his hands on her body and kissed her on the face.  
"I want you happy Mamo-chan. If you want me now I won't stop you. But if you want to wait then we will." Usagi said smiling as she finished her hair. "What did you see in that movie?" He asked softly as he licked her ear. Usagi turned more in his lap and said, "Mostly the guy doing what you did when you first came home and then the girl doing things to him. Then they would have sex. It was funny to hear the girls and the music. Ami said that they were faking it. Whatever that means." Usagi blushed as she looked at his hands holding her breast. "She means that they were faking enjoying it." Mamoru told her smiling.

She looked at him and smiled. He pulled her close for a kiss.  
"Did you like what I did to you on the couch a little bit ago?" He asked as his hands moved up and down her back and her leg and he kissed her face. Usagi looked down and whispered, "Yes. It was something new. You never touched me there before with your mouth. How come you stopped? It was feeling so good. I always liked it when you touched me." Mamoru smiled and said, "You liked it before but you'll love it for now on."  
He moved his right hand up to her breast and held it and said, "I was going to wait to make you feel good on Monday, but now I think I will do a little today. I will finish what I did and make you feel something new. Then on Monday I will make you mine totally."

Mamoru then moved his head down and put his mouth on her nipple and sucked it. Usagi moaned as she moved her hands around on his bare shoulders and then his hair. She started to arch up as he pushed her back but held her in his arms around her back. He stopped and looked at her with her eyes closed.  
"Usako go lay on the bed." Mamoru said as he pushed her up and stood up. She went and did what he told her to. He walked over and closed the door. He then turned and looked at her as he took off the rest of his clothes. His full penis standing firm and erect. Usagi eyes widen when she saw how hard he was. Mamoru slowly walked over and got on the bed next to her.

"You aren't going to lay on me like before?" She asked softly.  
"No my love. I'll do that Monday. You and I will both be virgins tomorrow. We won't have intercourse today. But you and I will have some pleasure now." Mamoru answered as he laid down half on her and they started to kiss. His right hand held the back of her head. He moved his left hand up and down her body going to her center. When he touched her there, Usagi moan softly and opened her legs more for him. Mamoru gently rubbed her slowly making her move her hips up. He slipped one finger in and felt how tight she was. He stopped and moved his hand up to her breast and gently pulled the nipple making it harder. Usagi loved how his strong hard body felt by hers. Always did.

Usagi didn't know what he had in mind and couldn't wait to find out. As they kissed Mamoru moved on top being careful not to go in her and reached around with his hands. He pulled her close and turned them so she was on top. Mamoru pushed her up and told her as he breathed heavy to touch him anywhere she wanted. Usagi moved off of his body to the side so that she could rub it, the way he did her. She slowly put her hands on his penis and held it. Usagi looked up when she heard him moan her name and saw him roll his eyes up.  
Mamoru moved his hands to cover hers and showed her how to move them to make him happy. He moved his hands and placed them on her.

"Usako move around so your butt is in my face." Mamoru told her as he started to move her. Usagi blushed and did it. He moved her legs so that they were on both sides of his head. He told her to bend on her knees.  
His fingers and hands then started to rub her butt and worked around to her opening. Mamoru leaned up and pulled her closer and traced her with his fingers. Usagi gasped when she felt his tongue slide into her and his fingers spreading her open.

Mamoru was going to lick her with her on her back. But knew that if he did, he would have ended up making love to her. He started to lick all around her, making her moan out his name. Usagi really enjoyed what he was doing but she wanted to make him feel good also. She remembered the movie and bent down and put her mouth on the tip of his penis. She heard him moan and felt it jump in her mouth.  
"Usako put as much as you can in and gently suck it. Just don't bite it." He told her between gasps.  
Usagi did what he told her and gently sucked it. She was a little unsure on what to really do. She only put it in her mouth, a little past the head. Every now and then she would take it out and lick up and down.  
Usagi stopped and gasped then half sat up when Mamoru's finger went around to her front and started to rub her fast, while his tongue went back in and out really fast. He sent her soaring with the most wonderful feeling making her dripping wet and falling forward on his body. Mamoru licked her clean and told her to get off and lay on the bed. Usagi slowly did and laid there looking at him lovingly.

"This is only the beginning of that feeling. Tomorrow will be better. Now it's my turn. Hold both your breast together." Mamoru told her as he moved her body over so she was on the center of the bed. He then got up on her and placed his penis in between her breast. Mamoru smiled at her as he put his hands on the headboard and slowly started to move back and forth, slow then faster. Usagi looked at his penis then up at him and saw his eyes closed. She then watched as his body moved back and forth.  
She moved her head and opened her mouth to let it go in and almost gagged when he pushed it in almost all the way. Mamoru gasped out when he felt it go into her wet mouth. It didn't take long for him to cum in her mouth and on her chest. Mamoru called her name and almost hit his head on the headboard when he moved down. He slowly slid down on her body and laid down next to her and was breathing heavy as she moved into his arm. Mamoru smiled at her and she shyly smiled back.

"Are you okay?" Usagi asked softly.  
"Yes I am. Thank you. I have wanted to do that since, damn a very long time. For sure Wednesday when I saw you walking down with no bra on." Mamoru gasped out as he pulled her closer.  
Usagi blushed as she remembered that night. "Now tomorrow we can spend more time making love. I'm not built up so much. I'm relaxed a little." Mamoru said. "Thank you Mamo-chan for making me feel so good." Usagi said. He smiled over at her then said, "No thank you Usako." Usagi only smiled at him.

The two laid there for another hour just holding each other and talking. Usagi did most of the talking since he was feeling weak. Mamoru just held her in his arms and relaxed.

The phone rang and he picked it up. It was Jadeite and he was crying. He told Mamoru about telling his family and Ami telling hers and how she had been kicked out and his father is talking about disowning him. Mamoru told him to make sure to get the other two and Ami and come over tonight so they could all talk. Jadeite said he would. Mamoru hung up then told Usagi what was going on. Usagi got upset because of what happened to Ami but she was happy to know about the couples. Usagi told him how she had the feeling because she would watch the couples look at each other when they thought no one was looking. Mamoru kissed her then got up and went to get a wash cloth and cleaned up her chest. Kissing her again gently afterwards.

"Did you swallow any?" He asked. "Just a little. You pulled out soon after it came out." Usagi said smiling and getting up and dressed. Mamoru smiled as he put some clean clothes on.  
"Did I gag you? You surprised me when it went in your mouth. I'm sorry."  
"Yes you did for a second. It's okay." Usagi whispered as she smiled.  
Mamoru then pulled Usagi close and the two walked out of the room arm and arm. He went over to the phone and called Nephrite to see what they wanted for dinner. Nephrite told him that he had ordered something and was about to bring the food over. Mamoru said fine then hung up and called Kunzite. Kunzite said that he had more drinks so they didn't worry about getting any more. Kunzite and Minako walked over.

Usagi went back up to the bedroom to make sure the room was clean and to make the bed. It had gotten a little messed up. Minako came in and ran over and showed Usagi the ring and told her that the two had made love twice. Usagi was happy for her and they hugged. Makoto came in and ran over and hugged Minako also.  
She had heard her. The three girls all hugged and laughed.  
Makoto looked around and saw the mirror on the dresser.  
"I think I'll have Nephrite put mirrors on the ceiling so I can watch him when he's on top of me." She said as Minako laughed and Usagi giggled. Nephrite showed up and knocked and walked in asking what they were doing. The three looked at each other then laughed harder as Makoto went and hugged him and told him that they were only talking about mirrors. He smiled and turned around and told them to come down and help in the dinning room. Minako and Makoto looked at each other then they looked over at Usagi. The three had all looked at his tight butt when he turned. Minako flashed her V sign while Usagi giggled even more and Makoto winked. She and Minako both ran to him and each grabbed an arm and walked down with him. Usagi followed behind.

When Usagi got to the bottom of the stairs Mamoru was waiting. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her so hard that the two fell back onto the stairs. Both of them moaned out loud. Mamoru held her with his left hand while his right hand caught the rail so she wouldn't hurt her back on the stairs. Kunzite and Nephrite both laughed while Minako and Makoto both sighed. Mamoru pulled back and smiled while Usagi blushed. He stood up and helped her stand better.

"Hey I thought you said that Usagi would be a virgin tomorrow." Kunzite said as he pulled Minako over to him.  
"She still is a virgin, we both are. Can't I kiss her without you thinking something." Mamoru said smiling as he pulled Usagi into his arms. He held her close.  
Nephrite smiled and then said, "Yes Usagi is a virgin. Because if she wasn't she wouldn't be blushing so bad. She would have a smug look on her face like Minako." Everyone laughed as Minako and Makoto both went and hugged Usagi. They then pulled her with them to go into the dinning room.

The guys followed. The girls all sat the table while the guys brought in the food and drinks.  
Mamoru gave everyone a glass of wine.  
"Here Usako you can have a little. Don't want you having a hang over tomorrow." He said smiling at her.  
The guys laughed and the girls asked where he was going to take her for the honeymoon.  
Mamoru smiled and told them he wouldn't tell. He had already told the guys while the girls were up stairs that he was taking her to the Tokyo Gardens Hotel. He knew that they would tell the girls later after the wedding.  
He wanted to surprise Usagi and the two guys knew it. He also told them that they should think about showing up. He could get a three-bedroom suite. They said that it was a good idea and would show up with the girls. They both said they would Tuesday or Wednesday afternoon. That way he and Usagi could have Monday to themselves.

Mamoru also told them about Jadeite and Ami. They all agreed that now was the time to give the keys. Everyone held up a glass and toasted each other. Nephrite then left to get the door while everyone followed him into the living room. The other two couples had shown up.

Minako and Makoto ran over to Rei and Ami. Rei had Ami in her arms while Ami cried hard. The guys all left out of the room and went up to Mamoru's office to call his grandfather. Rei told the girls what happened to Ami and how her parents had called her a whore. Rei was also in trouble because Jadeite family thought that she had given Jadeite a love potion to make him like her. The girls were all upset. Rei then told them the truth about them and the guys. Usagi walked over and told them that everything would be okay and work out like it was suppose to. Usagi had seen the keys and the deeds to the houses on Friday when she had gone into Mamoru office. But she didn't say anything to the girls.

The guys came back and Zoisite walked over and pulled Ami into his arms while Jadeite hugged Rei.  
Jadeite then told everyone what had happened. Kunzite gave them each a glass of wine while Mamoru told them to all sit down. Everyone sat down and drank and talked. Ami finally stopped crying.  
The kittens came in and jumped up on Usagi and Mamoru. She was sitting on him. Usagi got up and went into the kitchen to feed them. Mamoru followed and placed his arms around her. She leaned back into his chest.

"Everything will be okay with them." He said.  
"I know I saw the deeds. You're giving the houses to them?" She whispered.  
"Yes we are. You'll see after dinner." He told her.  
"I really wish it was Monday." Mamoru whispered as he then licked her ear.  
Usagi turned around and hugged him and smiled.  
He kissed her and then took her hand and they walked back into the living room.  
"Come on everyone lets eat. Then we can have our meeting and then talk some more." He told the group.  
Everyone got up and went to the dinning room and sat down and started to eat.

After eating the guys left to go up to the office. Kunzite and Nephrite told the girls to clean up and then wait in the living room. They would be down soon. The girls helped Usagi clean up and then they all went to sit down.  
They talked about Usagi's wedding and told her that they would be there. Minako showed them her ring and Ami and Rei showed theirs. They were all happy. About 45 minutes later the guys all came down.  
Jadeite and Zoisite were first, followed by Kunzite and Nephrite.  
Then Mamoru walked down a few minutes after. He had two rectangle small boxes. One in each hand.

"Jadeite and Zoisite sit down next to each other." Nephrite said as he and Kunzite walked over to Mamoru.  
Kunzite took a box and Nephrite took the other one.  
They sat them down on the coffee table in front of the two.  
Rei was next to Jadeite while Ami sat next to Zoisite.  
"Each of you have done a great job at work and are doing better each and every day." Nephrite said as the three older guys stood by each other and looked down at the guys.  
"Yes and to show you both how much we like your work we are finally giving you a bonus." Kunzite said.  
"We could have given you money but we know that you both have some. So with help from Grandfather, we did something that would benefit you both and your girls. I think know is the time." Mamoru said.  
"Yes we were going to wait until the first of the year, but now is the best time." Nephrite said. "Take a box and open it." He then said.  
The two looked at them then at the boxes.

"Hey don't take all night. Let the girls pick one." Kunzite said smiling.  
Ami and Rei looked and each grabbed a box and handed them to the guys.  
The guys opened the boxes and each took out two sets of keys and some folded papers.  
They looked up at the older guys.  
"Those are keys and the deeds to the houses by Nephrite and Kunzite." Mamoru said.  
"Yes we three got together and had them built. That way we can all be together." Nephrite said.  
The girls all started crying while the two guys got up and went and hugged the other three guys. Ami and Rei also hugged them telling them thanks. After hugging everyone, Kunzite told them to go check out the houses.  
Everyone left to check out the houses. Zoisite and Ami picked the one next to Nephrite and Makoto while Rei and Jadeite took the other one by Kunzite and Minako. They all went back to Mamoru and Usagi's house.

Ami and Rei both hugged Mamoru again and Rei told him she was sorry for every bad thing she ever said to and about him. Mamoru told her that it was okay as he moved from her. He walked over to Usagi and told her to go up and get her stuff that she needed for the night. Minako said to wait a few seconds so she could get hers. She was going to spend the night with Usagi so she wouldn't be alone. Kunzite pouted but then said fine. The guys all picked on him.

Jadeite, Rei, Zoisite and Ami told everyone bye.  
"Be moved in before we get back from our honeymoon." Mamoru told them as he walked Usagi over to the stairs. They all smiled and said that they would be.  
Nephrite then told Jadeite and Zoisite that if they had any trouble with their fathers then to let them know and they would let Mamoru's grandfather know. Minako came back and told the girls that she and Makoto would help them shop for the furniture next week. Everyone hugged again then the four left out. Makoto then hugged Nephrite and told him that they did a great thing. Minako agreed while she hugged Kunzite. The guys smiled at each other.

Usagi came down with a small bag. It only had her nightgown, a toothbrush and a change of panties.  
Her Mom had her dress and everything else she would need tomorrow. Nephrite then told them bye while he and Makoto walked to the door. "Makoto you should come with Usagi and me to her parents. Then we can give Usagi a little party. She will be a married woman tomorrow." Minako said.  
Makoto looked at her then at Nephrite. "Go get your stuff. It's only for one night." Nephrite said.  
The guys then laughed while Minako ran out with Makoto.

"We can have our own party." Kunzite said. Usagi smiled while Mamoru kissed her cheek.  
She then bent down and picked up Luna. "Luna you stay here tonight. I'll see you in the morning." She told the kitten. Luna meowed as Usagi sat her back down by Artemis. Usagi patted his head and told him to take care of Luna. He meowed while Usagi smiled. She then walked over to Mamoru who gave her a hug.  
The other two girls came in with Makoto's overnight bag and her dress for tomorrow. They all then left.

Kunzite drove Minako car while Mamoru drove his. Nephrite and Makoto rode with Kunzite. The 2 guys would ride back with Mamoru. Mamoru pulled up in front of Usagi's parent's house first.

"Usako I'll kiss you good night now. Don't want your parents to know." Mamoru said as he pulled her close to kiss. Mamoru kept the kiss gentle but he did run his left hand under her shirt and rubbed her breast. While his right hand rubbed her thigh going up under her skirt. Usagi opened her legs to let his finger go to her panties.  
Mamoru kept his finger out but he did rub her. He had placed her hand on his pants over his bulge and she rubbed him gently. "Mamo-chan we better stop or we won't make it till tomorrow." Usagi whispered as he moved down to her neck. She had felt him getting harder and his finger start to move into her panties. She also saw the lights from the other car. Mamoru smiled and pulled back as his hand put her breast back in the bra. He sat back and adjusted his pants while she pulled her skirt down. Mamoru got out and walked over to open her door. They waited by the car while the others got out. They all then walked over to the house.

Usagi's brothers opened the door then went running when they saw Makoto. They both thought that Makoto was the prettiest of Usagi and Minako's friends. Minako would pick on them every time that she could.  
The two boys saw Makoto more the Ami and Rei since when Minako would visit and stay, Makoto always went over to visit. Ikuko and Kenji told the guys to come in and sit down while the girls took their stuff up stairs.  
They then went back down and told the guys' bye.

Ikuko told Mamoru that they would meet him in the morning. Mamoru said that was fine. He would be there. The guys and girls all laughed. They all then hugged bye. Mamoru looked at Usagi and they smiled to each other.

"Thank you for earlier. I know that if we wouldn't have done that, I wouldn't be sleeping tonight." Mamoru whispered in her ear as they hugged. "I'll be glad when tomorrow comes. I'm tired of sleeping alone." Usagi whispered back. She moved out of his arms and the girls all waved bye as the guys left.  
The girls then sat down with Usagi's parents and told them what happened to the other couples.  
Kenji said that he would have a talk with the fathers since he knew them.  
Ikuko was upset because she had always liked the girls.

Usagi and the other two then called Rei to find out what was going on. Rei told them how Ami was going to stay with her tonight then they would start to move their stuff after the wedding. Ami got on and told them how both guys had been disowned. They were going to go and stay with Nephrite for the night. Ikuko then got on the phone and told the girls to come over to stay with the other girls. They said okay and hung up.  
They showed up after 20 minutes with their formal dresses and the things that they needed for tomorrow.  
Kenji left to go upstairs while the girls took over the downstairs. Ikuko hugged all the girls. She told Ami and Rei that she would talk to Ami mom and Rei's grandfather. She then went to bed dragging her sons.  
They had gone back down to look at Usagi and Minako's pretty friends. The girls all kissed them on the cheek good night. Making the two blush and run out fast.

Usagi then called Mamoru to see what the guys were doing. They all talked. The guys said that they should sneak over to see them but the girls said no because it was bad luck for Mamoru to see Usagi before tomorrow. They then hung up and the girls went to sleep. The guys all stayed over with Mamoru at his place.  
Mamoru had called his grandfather back and told him about the two who were disowned. His grandfather said that he and Rei's grandfather would take care of everything. He told Mamoru to tell the guys not to worry and he would see them all tomorrow. Mamoru hung up and told the others what was said. The guys picked on Mamoru when he wouldn't go up to his room to sleep. He said not until Usagi was in there with him.  
Mamoru told them that he wouldn't have been able to sleep up there after earlier in the day. The four asked why. Mamoru grinned then told them what the two had done on the bed. The guys all laughed and told Mamoru that if he liked how that felt he would love it when he put it into her. They all then laughed and ran out and jumped into the pool naked. After swimming and horsing around, they all got out then went back in and talked. Each guy telling about his own first time.  
They then went to sleep.

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 11

This chapter is a little longer. I just couldn't bring myself to end it too soon. EvaC

Marriage Arrangement  
Chapter 11

In the morning the guys got up to the phone ringing. It was Kenji. He told them to get ready. The limo would take them to Mamoru grandfather's office in two hours. Mamoru said okay. They got up and ate a light breakfast and then cleaned up. The guys all then went to take a shower and get dressed. Jadeite went with Nephrite and Zoisite went over with Kunzite. Since they didn't have anything at their new homes. Also the two had two showers.

After his shower and putting on his tuxedo, Mamoru went into his office and got the rings. He then went and grabbed his bags and the bag that he packed with the cat's stuff and put them with Usagi's bags by the front door. He feed the cats while the other guys came over in their tuxedos. The three with the long hair had tied their hair back into ponytails. Mamoru went over to the fridge and took out the flowers for Usagi to hold. The night before he and the guys took the time and removed the thorns from some roses. Then Zoisite made them into a bouquet. Mamoru had left and went and found a cherry tree and got some fresh blossoms.

While waiting for Artemis and Luna to finish eating, the guys helped each other put their roses on the tuxedos. After the kittens ate Mamoru packed them in Luna's carrier and carried them to the limo. The guys grabbed the bags. They rode downtown to the main office and got out. The limo then drove off to turn around in front of the building across the street.

They went up to the first floor office and saw Mamoru's Grandfather, Rei's Grandfather and Kenji yelling at the guy's and Ami's fathers. Jadeite and Zoisite were upset and wouldn't talk to their fathers. Mamoru grandfather told them that everything would be okay. He then told the fathers that if they did not let Zoisite and Ami and Jadeite and Rei marry, then he would pull all business from them from all the base offices. Since he was the power to the Chiba Enterprise it would happen. Rei's grandfather told them the same thing. He was a silent partner. The two older men were good friends. He was mad for what they said about Rei.

The Mothers came in with Ikuko and they were upset. They had heard and they said that they would allow it to happen. The fathers at first said no. But then Jadeite's mother reminded her husband about when they had first fallen in love and how they almost didn't marry because of his father. Ami's mother reminded her ex-husband the same thing. They were forced to marry. They were divorced but the two still cared for each other. They had just fought too much to live together. The mothers also said that if their husbands didn't accept the marriages and take the guys and Ami back in the family, then they would be sorry. The fathers finally said okay. They knew not to make their wives mad. The guys hugged their mothers and then their fathers while Ami and Rei came in smiling. They had heard everything out in the hall. The fathers told the girls that they were sorry. Rei's grandfather then said that they could marry when they were ready.

Mamoru, Nephrite and Kunzite told everyone that they gave the guys the houses. Ami's Dad said that she couldn't move in until she finished school, which made everyone upset. Ami told him that she would just move in with Rei in one house while the guys took the other house. The younger guys all smiled. The mothers smiled also and said that was fine. They knew that it wasn't going to be like that. But they would make the fathers think it was.

Usagi's brothers walked into the office. Minako had sent them over to ask Mamoru if he was still getting married. Since everyone had been in the office for so long. Mamoru said hell yes while the guys laughed and Ikuko smiled. She then left taking the flowers from Mamoru, with her sons who had grabbed the cat carrier. The girls and the mothers followed. Rei's Grandfather left with them.

The guys left with the fathers. Leaving Mamoru alone with his Grandfather and Kenji. Mamoru looked around smiling. His eyes fell on the pictures of his parents on his Grandfathers desk. His smile disappeared. The two older men were talking softly to each other. They stopped and looked at Mamoru. They saw were he was looking at. Mamoru finally looked up and half-smiled at the two older men.

"I really wish…" Mamoru started to say softly then stopped and looked down and sighed deeply. He then closed his eyes tight. His body started to shake softly as tears started to fall. Kenji walked over to him and hugged him. "I know what you wish and I wish they were here also." Kenji said getting tears in his eyes. Mamoru started to cry harder. "We are all here for you." Kenji then said softly.

Mamoru's grandfather walked over and hugged Mamoru tight while Kenji took off his glasses to wipe his eyes as he moved back a step. Mamoru's grandfather cried softly and said, "Son your father is here in a way. He is watching with your beautiful mother. I know that they are both very proud of you and Usagi. They both knew that she was who you needed."

"Yes Son they are proud. We both are and so is Ikuko. And so is Usagi." Kenji said as he rubbed Mamoru on the head and the two older men looked at each other. They both remembered the night after the funeral and finding Mamoru holding Usagi and asleep on her chest, with her arms wrapped around him. She had her eyes closed and was smiling.

Kunzite and Nephrite both came back in with tears falling from their eyes. Kunzite then told Mamoru to stop crying. "The girls will be doing plenty of that soon." Kunzite said as he hugged Mamoru tight. With Nephrite standing right next to them.

The older men moved back a little.

"Save your strength for later. You'll need it." Kunzite whispered in Mamoru ear making him grin slightly into Kunzites neck. Nephrite pulled Mamoru over and hugged him and whispered, "If you keep crying then you will be tired. And Usagi will be mad if you fall asleep to soon." Mamoru looked up at the two. The three best friends all smiled at each other. They all wiped their eyes and walked out followed by Kenji and Mamoru's Grandfather who were arm and arm and smiling.

Mamoru then gave the rings to Kunzite. He and Nephrite drew to see who would be the best man and Kunzite won. Kunzite then said that Nephrite would be his best man at his wedding. The guys all smiled. "Damn who will be mine." Nephrite said making the guys all laugh. "Why don't you let them both be Mamoru. Kunzite can give you Usagi's ring and Nephrite can give Usagi yours. Then no one will be a cry baby." Kenji said making everyone laugh harder. Mamoru said okay as he gave each a ring and told them not to loss them. They all smiled. They then left to go across the street for the wedding.

Kenji left and went into the room where Usagi was waiting followed by Mamoru's Grandfather. Mamoru and his friends all walked into the room where the wedding would be. Most of the people they worked with were there. His grandfather had given them all the day off.

Mamoru saw his Aunt and he, Kunzite and Nephrite went over to talk and hug her. Mamoru then saw Motoki and Reika talking with Jadeite and Zoisite. He and the other 2 went over to them to shake their hands. Mamoru was surprised to see them. Motoki told him that he wasn't going to miss Mamoru marry the Odango Atama. They all laughed.

Kunzite and Nephrite then left to get Makoto and Minako. Mamoru left to go over to stand next to Rei's Grandfather in front of everyone. Zoisite and Jadeite went over and sat down by Ami and Rei and their parents. A few minutes later, Ikuko walked in on Mamoru's Grandfather arm. He than sat down behind Ikuko next to his secretary.

Usagi's brothers came running in with the cats and ran over to sit by Ikuko. Nephrite then came in with Makoto and placed her by Ikuko and the two little boys. They both blushed when Makoto smiled sweetly at them. Nephrite then walked up to stand next to Mamoru.

The music started and Kunzite walked in with Minako on his arm. Every one stood up after they were standing up by Mamoru. A few minutes later Kenji and his little girl on his arm came in. Usagi didn't look like she was only 15.

Usagi was in her white satin and silk wedding dress with a long train. The back of the Vail went down to her knees. She didn't have the front down over her face. Usagi had told her mom that she wanted to be able to see Mamoru clearly. The dress hugged her upper body. The tops of her breast could be seen slightly. The dress straps were down low to show off her shoulders and neck. Makoto had put some makeup on her neck so no one would see the hickeys. Minako then put on some pearls that Ikuko had given. The dress fell to the tops of her ankles. The train could be removed so Usagi could wear the dress more then once. That's why Ikuko had Kenji buy it.

Usagi's hair was in the bun that Minako liked. With some hair hanging out to curl around her face. Minako told Usagi when they were alone with Makoto that her hair was only being held with 2 clips. She then told Usagi that when Mamoru and her were alone and she was in her see through nightgown, she should take them out at the same time so her hair would fall over her body. Makoto agreed and told Usagi that it would make Mamoru harder. Usagi blushed and told them she would. They then all hugged.

In Usagi's hands she had the roses. When Usagi was given the flowers she smiled. She saw the cherry blossom and knew they were from Mamoru. Everyone smiled when they saw the beautiful young bride. Mamoru smiled when he heard his friends whistle softly. Then even more when he noticed all his male colleagues looking with their mouths open wide. He put his eyes back on Usagi. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"They all wish they were you." Kunzite whispered. "Yes they will wish that each time we in the group marry. I saw them looking at the other girls." Nephrite said. Mamoru smiled with his friends as they all nodded their heads slightly in agreement. Kenji stopped in front of Mamoru and turned to face Usagi. She took her eyes off of Mamoru and looked at her father. "Good bye my little Usagi Tsukino. I love you." Kenji whispered as he kissed her on the cheek. He then gave Usagi's hand to Mamoru and said, "Take good care of her Son." Mamoru smiled and said he would always take care of Usagi, as he looked at her lovingly. Usagi smiled back.

Mamoru and Usagi turned to face Rei's Grandfather. Nephrite and Kunzite stood next to Mamoru while Minako stood next to Usagi. Mamoru repeated his vows first.

When it came time for the rings, he took it from Kunzite and turned to Usagi and looked her in the eyes and said, "I Mamoru Endymion Chiba the 3rd take you Usagi Serenity Tsukino. Buns, Odango Atama, Usako as my wife. I have loved you since you were created." He placed the ring on her finger.

Usagi looked down and saw the 3 diamonds. She then took the ring from Nephrite and said while looking in Mamoru's eyes, "I Usagi Serenity Tsukino take you Mamoru Endymion Chiba the 3rd. Chiba-sama, Mamo-Jerk, Mamo-chan as my husband. I love you past, present and future."

All the girls were crying while the guys all smiled.

" By the powers that be, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your beautiful wife." Rei's grandfather said smiling. Mamoru smiled and pulled Usagi into his arms and bent his head to hers. "Where would you like me to kiss you?" Mamoru whispered. Usagi looked up and placed her hands on both sides of his face and whispered, "How about here." She then pulled his head down and the two kissed. Everyone clapped and the 4 girls all cried harder. They were so happy.

Mamoru and Usagi stopped and turned to face everyone.

Nephrite and Kunzite both hugged him while Minako hugged Usagi. She then hugged Mamoru while the two guys each hugged Usagi. Mamoru pulled Usagi back over and they started to walk over to their friends and families. Mamoru stopped and started to yell. Everyone looked and started to laugh. Climbing up on his left leg was Artemis and climbing up his right was Luna. Both were meowing at him. The two young boys had let them out so they could watch the wedding. Usagi smiled and bent over to pick up the kittens. She hugged both and kissed them on the head while Mamoru did the same. Minako then took the kittens so that everyone could hug the married couple.

The two signed the marriage papers and Mamoru's grandfather took them to hold. As their friends and family were standing around and talking, Usagi looked over at the closed main doors.

She saw a beautiful woman with long white hair done up in pigtails with odango's and a long white dress flowing to the floor. Standing beside her 3 tall women and a short girl. They were all in Sailor Suits with skirts like the one Sailor V wore Usagi thought. They all smiled at Usagi while the woman in white nodded her head slowly up and down. Usagi turned her head to the right. Rei was telling her that everyone was going into the reception. Usagi told her to go and she would be right there.

She then looked back at the door but no one was there.

"Usako you okay?" Mamoru asked as he put his arms around her. "Yes Mamo-chan." Usagi said as she looked and smiled at him. He kissed her deeply. They looked at each other. "Let's go get this over with." He said. "Yes then we can leave." Usagi answered back. He hugged her. Mamoru then led Usagi out a side door to go into the reception. Everyone was there waiting and cheered the couple when they came in. Everyone ate and toasted the couple.

When Mamoru tossed the light blue garter, his Grandfather caught it. After cutting the cake and getting their pictures taken, the couple slowed dance in the spotlight. Everyone clapped when Mamoru dipped Usagi. Their friends joined for the second song.

Kenji cut in and danced with his daughter while Mamoru went and danced with Ikuko. Mamoru smiled when he saw his grandfather dance with his secretary, holding her close. After the song ended, Mamoru danced with Usagi again holding her close with his eyes closed.

Usagi looked up after awhile and saw the 5 females that she had seen before smiling again at her. She stopped dancing.

"Usako what's wrong?" Mamoru asked looking at her. Usagi looked at him and said, "Do you see the women over by the door?" She then looked over at the door and pointed. Mamoru looked where she pointed. There was no one there but the kittens.

Usagi looked back at him. He hugged her close.

"No one there but the closed door and Luna and Artemis Usako. Are you sure you're okay?" They both looked as Artemis and Luna walk around while they looked at the floor by the door. Usagi smiled and said, "Yes I'm fine. Everything will be fine." She pulled his face close and then kissed him. Usagi thought that she should have been upset about seeing someone who wasn't there. But she wasn't. She felt very happy and calm.

After the kiss, Mamoru told Usagi to get ready that it was time to go. As he pulled her closer to feel his bulge. Usagi blushed as he raised an eyebrow. He whispered huskily, "I'm tired of waiting. We have been here for over 5 hours. Not counting the wedding or the time I spent in Grandfathers office. If we don't leave now, I'll make you mine in the bathroom." Usagi smiled then left his arms and the room still smiling with Minako and their three friends following. Usagi had gotten them. Ikuko saw Usagi leaving and told her sons to get Luna and Artemis as she went to join her daughter.

"Leaving so soon?" Kunzite asked as he and the other 3 walked up to Mamoru. Each guy was grinning and watching the girls leave. "Yes can't you wait a few more hours?" Nephrite said smiling as he put his arm around Mamoru shoulders. "Yeah it's to early to go to bed." Jadeite said standing by Kunzite. "Jadeite I don't think he's going to go to sleep this early." Zoisite said. "You sound like Ami. It's a good thing that you two are together." Jadeite said as he slapped Zoisite on the arm. The others laughed. "Guys. Yes I'm leaving. Unlike you all, I've been good and I've kept my promise. But the time has come to say bye. So Bye!" Mamoru said with a grin. They all laughed as they started walking out of the room.

"You know the Hotel is a hour away. I bet he doesn't make it there." Kunzite said pulling out a $100 bill. "Yes that Limo is big." Nephrite said pulling out a bill. "Oh he'll wait until he gets to the room. But then… who knows how long." Motoki said walking up to them with some money out. They all laughed as Mamoru shook his head and rolled his eyes at them. He then said, "Keep your money. You'll never know." The guys all laughed harder and started to bet each other.

Kenji and Mamoru's grandfather followed them, both smiling. They had heard everything. "I have to give Mamoru credit. He has waited and even stayed longer then I would have thought." His grandfather said softly to Kenji. "Yes. I remember when I married, I didn't even want to cut the cake." Kenji said as the two laughed.

"Mamoru come here." Kenji then said as he took the younger mans arm. He walked them away from the others. While the guys all said things like Mamoru was in trouble. "Sir?" Mamoru began to say as he looked at Kenji. "Son it's okay. I just wanted to get you away from the others for a minute. I know how friends can be." Kenji said smiling. Mamoru smiled back.

"I remember your father had said something's that got me into trouble with Ikuko's father." Kenji said then started laughing. Mamoru just grinned. "You have waited for Usagi for a long time. I'm very proud of you. But now you have married her, you can do what you want. Just be gentle." Kenji said as he and Mamoru hugged.

They both turned to Mamoru's grandfather when they heard him. "Kenji let him be. Stop being the protected father. Mamoru will be gentle. It will hurt Usagi right at first. Nothing can help that. But after the first few seconds… He'll be good to go… to bring it home." He said softly nodding his head up and down while he grinned. The two older men smiled and started to laugh hard, as Mamoru's mouth dropped and he put his face in his hands and blushed. He couldn't believe his grandfather. The man was worse then his best friends. The guys walked over, each smiling as they continued to pass money.

The girls had gone to the room that Usagi was first in. Reika came in also and hugged Usagi then left. Each girl then hugged her and gave her hints on what to do. Ikuko came and the 4 girls left. "Are you okay?" Ikuko asked as she took off Usagi's train and Vail. "Yes I am. To tell you the truth, I'm looking forward to it." Usagi said softly with a blush. Ikuko smiled. "We have had the talk and I know Minako and Makoto have talked to you also. You are ready dear. Like I told you Mamoru will be gentle. He would wait if you wanted him to. I know I told you to let Mamoru do what he wants, but you can make him wait and he will. He loves you very much." Ikuko said as she hugged her daughter.

Usagi hugged her back and said, "I love Mamoru. I have always loved him. I don't want him to wait." Ikuko smiled then said, "Over time you will be the one in control of your relationship. Men tend to start doing what their wife's tell them." "Mamoru doesn't control me. I do what he asks because I love him. He would never force me to do something I did not want to do." Usagi said.

Usagi knew how everyone thought that Mamoru controlled her. But he didn't. And she and Mamoru both knew it. Usagi gave her mom another hug then walked out with her. They started to walk over to Kenji and Mamoru. They were standing by his grandfather and the guys.

The girls ran over to Usagi and her mom before Usagi could get to Mamoru. They hugged Usagi again and walked her outside to the waiting limo. The guys followed.

Usagi turned to her brothers and took the cat carrier and gave it to the driver to be placed in. She then hugged both boys and kissed them. They then ran over to their father. They were afraid that the other girls would kiss them in front of Mamoru and his friends. They didn't mind their sister kissing them but not the others. Not in front of the other men.

Kenji walked over and hugged and kissed Usagi. "Hello Mrs. Usagi Chiba. My little girl. I still love you." He said softly. Usagi smiled at her father and told him she loved him. Mamoru walked over with his Grandfather and Aunt. The young boys went to stand behind their mother. The older man hugged Usagi and kissed her on the cheeks. While he welcomed her to the family. Then Mamoru's Aunt did the same. She then went back over to Ikuko after she hugged and kissed Mamoru. His Grandfather then smiled at Mamoru and walked back to stand by Kenji and Ikuko.

The guys walked over with the girls and they all hugged the couple again. The girls had moved over when Usagi's father had gone to her.

"Have fun." Minako said flashing her famous V sign. "See you later." Kunzite and Nephrite said as they smiled with Mamoru. "Mamo you better wait." Ami said smiling then yelped when Zoisite pulled her back for a kiss. "Yeah jerk or you better have her ready or we girls will get you." Rei said smiling while Jadeite held her in his arms. "Oh she's ready. We girls made sure of that." Makoto said nodding her head.

The group all laughed looking at each other knowingly. The guys had told the girls that they had heard them talking around the pool. The older adults smiled. The men didn't know. Ikuko knew because Minako and Makoto had told her about the movie. She looked at the couple and smiled. Usagi and Mamoru were both blushing. The men just thought that the kids were being kids picking on each other.

"Usa are you going to toss the flowers?" Motoki asked. He and Reika were standing a few feet away. Usagi tossed them over to Reika who caught them. "Here you have them. I already know that these girls will marry very soon. Motoki do what is right." Usagi said while everyone laughed. The girls ran over to hug Reika and the guys went and slapped Motoki who was red in the face.

Mamoru gently pushed Usagi into the limo. "Get in before the Mother Hens get back over here and we have to wait." He said. Usagi got in and fell forward as Mamoru got in and bumped into her. Mamoru got in behind her and closed the door fast, locking it. Usagi smiled at Mamoru as he helped her up, telling her he was sorry. Mamoru took her hands and kissed them while he looked at her with love. The driver drove off, while everyone standing around waved and laughed. They had seen Mamoru get in the limo fast and heard what he said. They all laughed harder when Usagi's brothers asked why Mamoru didn't want to wait around. Kenji smiled and told them he would tell them when they got a little older.

Everyone then went back into the building. The money passing around even faster. The girls wanted to bet also.

The limo drove them to the Hotel, while the two kissed in the back. Mamoru would have made Usagi his but he wanted to wait. He didn't want to have to rush. Kunzite was right. It was only an hour away. So Mamoru just held Usagi and kissed her on the face, neck and chest. While his hands roamed her body. Going up under her dress now and then to rub her thighs. Usagi only kissed his face and neck and rubbed his body over his tuxedo.

The cats were across from them in their carrier sleeping.

Mamoru told Usagi that when school was out he would take her somewhere out of Tokyo. He also told her that Kunzite and Nephrite and their girls would be showing up later that week. Usagi smiled and only said okay.

"Oh my sweet Usako. My sweet little wife. I finally have you. I love you so much." Mamoru told her as he sucked her nipples. "Mamo-chan I'm so happy to be yours legally. I love you my husband." Usagi moaned as Mamoru sucked and moved to the other nipple. His mouth moved up to her neck. "I need to stop sucking your neck. I'm leaving to many marks." Mamoru chuckled as he kissed her lips. Usagi pulled her mouth from his and kissed his neck and started to suck. "I'll give you one so we can match." Usagi said softly sucking gently. Mamoru let her suck then placed his hands on her face and pulled her from his neck.

They looked at each other and smiled.

"Wait until we get to the room. Then I'll be naked and you can mark my body anywhere you want." Mamoru said as his mouth over took hers. They both moaned as their tongues danced and they fell off the seat together as the limo stopped.

They had arrived at the Hotel.

To Be Continued…

I'm sorry if past chapters were hard to read sometimes. I tried to space them out so the sentences didn't seem to run into each other. I'm playing around now so the chapters read better. Please let me know if you all want me to keep the lines flowing or what else I can do to make them read better.

I also went and redid the other chapters to make them read better. Like I asked, please let me know what you all think.

I also added the word "thinking" after a sentance with Usagi in Chapter 9 (10.). (I forgot it when I was typing.) When Mamoru told her to take off her swimsuit and "Usagi just stood there for a second." I don't want you all to think that Usagi does everything that Mamoru says without thinking about it. NO!!!!! Mamoru doesn't abuse her or control her. It might seem like it now but it isn't true.  
Thanks EvaC.


	13. Chapter 12

Marriage Arrangement

Chapter 12

After the limo came to a stop, the driver got out than ran over to wait to open the door. Mamoru waited for Usagi to pull her dress back up over her breast. Mamoru then straighten his hair and adjusted his pants as he smiled and winked at Usagi as she giggled softly.

Mamoru then unlocked the door and tapped the window and the driver opened the door. They got out. Mamoru was first. He then turned and helped Usagi out. Usagi handed the carrier to Mamoru to carry.

Artemis and Luna had wakened up and were looking around. Mamoru took it and grabbed her waist and the two started to walk into the busy five star hotel. Every man stared at Usagi while every woman looked at Mamoru. He was still in his tuxedo. Everyone sighed at the beautiful young couple.

Mamoru walked over to the front desk. Where the manager stood waiting. "Reservation for Chiba, M." Mamoru told the man behind the desk. The man smiled even more and said, "Yes Sir Mr. Chiba! Everything is ready and taken care of. Mr. Chiba the 1st made all the arrangements." He came from around the desk and handed the bellboy the key and said, "Boy the Penthouse. Top floor." Everyone around knew that the Penthouse was expense. You had to have money to stay there.

The manager then turned to the young couple and said with a loud excited voice as he shook Mamoru hand and then bowed up and down to both, "Welcome Mr. & Mrs. Chiba and congratulation! We are very pleased to have you staying here! Please enjoy your week stay and let me know personally if there is anything we can do for you!"

"Thank you. We will." Mamoru said with a nod of his head and a smug smile. He then grabbed Usagi by the waist and turned her to walk to the elevator with the bellboy following. Mamoru smiled more when he heard everyone talk softly about who he was and how beautiful his young wife was. Yes the Chiba name was well known in Tokyo and other places around the world. As a matter of fact his grandfather owned the Hotel. Which meant it would be his and Usagi's one day.

As they were waiting, Mamoru noticed his other grandparents to his left. His mother's parents. They glared at him. They had heard the manager. The man glared more since she couldn't look Mamoru in his eyes. He had his mothers eyes. They both looked at Usagi. The woman's eyes went wide. She remembered Usagi as a little girl. They both always told others that Mamoru would never settle down. That he would always be an womanizer and a playboy.

Mamoru pulled Usagi closer to him and gave them a look that made them wish they were anywhere but there. The woman looked down while her husband walked them away. Mamoru turned his head and looked at Usagi who was smiling up at him. Mamoru smiled and kissed Usagi while leading her onto the elevator to go up to the top floor.

The bellboy opened the double doors and they stepped into the big seating room of the penthouse. The penthouse took up the whole top floor.

Usagi took the cat carrier and let the two out. They both ran out and started checking everything in the room. Meowing at each other. They then went and checked out the bedrooms.

The bellboy placed the bags on the floor then Mamoru gave him a big tip as he took the key. Mamoru locked the doors and turned to look at his wife. Usagi smiled and ran over to him and hugged him. They held each other close and both smiled.

After the hug they went to check out each room. There were 3 bedrooms each with a bathroom. Everything in the rooms was big. After picking out the room they wanted they got the bags and unpacked. Mamoru set up the cat's stuff in a corner by the balcony door in the seating room. Usagi walked over to him and the two walked out onto the balcony to see the beautiful view.

Mamoru held Usagi close in front of him as they watched the first rays of the sunset. He would kiss and lick her ear now and then. As Usagi rubbed her hands on his arms. Mamoru turned to go get the door when they heard the bell chime.

Usagi walked back in and saw Mamoru telling the manager thank you. Mamoru then closed the doors and locked them again. The manager had brought in a big cart that was filled with different foods, two bottles of champagne and four dozen roses. Mamoru started to open a bottle.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. "No. I'm still full from earlier." Usagi said as she picked up the card by the flowers. "The food is from your grandfather and the flowers are from my parents." She told him. "Yes and the champagne is from the gang." Mamoru said pouring the drink into two glasses. "No ones coming over tonight are they?" Usagi asked as she took the glass from him. "No. I told the manager that if anyone comes looking for us tonight, to tell them we aren't here. And that if anyone does find us, he will be fired." Mamoru said taking a drink. "You really won't fire him will you?" Usagi asked taking a drink. "No. I only told him that to scare him. If they did find us the door is already locked with all 3 locks. And we aren't opening it until morning." Mamoru said as he finished his drink and poured a little more for each.

Usagi finished drinking as Mamoru pulled her over to him. He took her glass and placed it on the cart with his.

"Usako are you ready? Because I don't think I can wait much longer. But I will if you want." Mamoru asked as he kissed her ear then her neck. Usagi moved her head to give him better access and said softly, "Mamo-chan I'm ready. I have been for a long time. Let me go to the bathroom first."

Mamoru kissed her as his right hand grabbed her butt to pull her closer and his left hand went to her breast to pull her nipple gently. He moved back down to her neck and said softly, "Maybe I don't want you to use the bathroom. Maybe I'll make you mine right here right now." He started to move the dress down off her breast. "Mamoru I need to go." Usagi said as his mouth went down and covered her left nipple. Mamoru flicked the nipple with his tongue then moved up smiling. Usagi smiled when she noticed him blushing.

Mamoru told her to go as he removed his hands and gently moved her from him. Usagi left his strong arms pulling the dress up and walked into their room and grabbed her bathroom bag.

Usagi walked into the bathroom and closed the door. After she closed the door she sighed out loud. Usagi was so happy. She hurried to take off her dress and hang it up. She took off her shoes and stockings and panties. Then the pearls.

Usagi then reached in and took out the nightgown and panties that her mom had given her. After she put them on, Usagi blushed when she saw herself in the mirror. She put on the robe fast. Usagi reached up to take her hair down, but remembered what Minako and Makoto told her to do. So she left her hair up. She used the toilet and then cleaned up. She brushed her teeth and washed off the little bit of makeup, then turned to walk out to her husband. She hung up her dress then walked to the doorway.

Mamoru ran in after she went to the bathroom and grabbed his smaller bag. He ran over to one of the other rooms to use the bathroom. He took off his tuxedo and put on a pair of boxer shorts and a T-shirt. He went pee cleaned up and then brushed his teeth. He checked to see if he had to shave. He didn't. He then ran back to their room and hung up the tuxedo, put his bag down and pulled the covers back on the bed. He then ran back to the seating room. He walked over and picked up a strawberry and looked over at the cats. They were both looking around.

Mamoru turned when he heard Usagi make a small noise. She was standing in the doorway in the robe. He smiled and said, "Take the robe off. I've seen you naked already." He then turned and grabbed another berry and looked back at Usagi. The uneaten berry fell from his mouth.

The cats ran over to look at it. They both started to sniff it. After eating a little, they went and laid down on their bed and started cleaning each other.

Mamoru saw Usagi standing there in the see through sheer nightie. The robe on the floor by her feet. When he had looked back at her, she took the clips out of her hair to let it fall over her. Usagi smiled when she saw the look on his face. She smiled even more when she looked down and saw the front of his shorts go out even more. Mamoru slowly walked over to Usagi and stopped in front of her. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her with so much passion, they both got light headed. He kissed her lips then kissed her chin. He moved down and kissed the middle of her neck.

Mamoru looked at her as he moved her hair from in front of her. He then lifted her up and carried her over to a chair and sat down. While Usagi kissed his neck and face and ran her hands up and down his arm and head. Mamoru sat down holding Usagi as she sat sideways on his lap.

Mamoru placed his right hand on a nipple to rub. His left hand tilted her head up to face him. He pulled her head close and kissed her lips. He then started to lick his way across her cheek to her ear. He licked it then licked his way back to her lips. He licked her lips. They opened. Mamoru placed his tongue in and pulled it out again really fast a couple of times.

Mamoru moaned when Usagi grabbed his tongue in her mouth and sucked it gently. He let her do it for a few, then started to lick the other side of her face and neck. At her neck, he stopped licking to suck it, while his hands went and moved the thin straps off of her shoulders. He kissed a shoulder. Usagi ran her hands on his chest and reached down to pull up his shirt. Mamoru pulled back to help her take off his shirt.

He then reached and pulled the gown off and let it fall to the floor by his shirt. The two looked at each other, both breathing heavy. Mamoru moved his hands and held both breasts. He then bent to suck her nipples. Usagi arched her back to let him have better access. Mamoru then moved his hands to the top of her panties and started to pull them down. While he flicked his tongue on her nipples.

Usagi lifted up to help it come off. Usagi opened her legs when his right hand went to her center and rested there. He moved back and kissed her on the lips. He then moved his hands and picked her up.

Mamoru laid Usagi down on the strong coffee table in front of them. Her butt at the edge and her feet on the floor. He kissed down her body and held her legs open with one hand while he took off his boxers with the other one. He gently moved his hand back to her opening and slipped in a finger halfway. Mamoru smiled when he heard her moan louder. He leaned forward to kiss her center while he slowly moved his finger in and out. Suddenly he plunged in another finger moving both a little faster, making her cry out softly. Usagi grabbed his head and pushed it toward her more.

Mamoru licked her as his other hand moved around to her lower back. She started to move to match the movement of his fingers. Mamoru smiled and stopped licking to look at her. Usagi had her eyes closed and was moving her head back and forth moaning his name softly. He felt her getting wet and he pulled out his fingers and moved his hands to grab her by the hips. Mamoru leaned up and placed his penis by her opening and then sat back on his knees, as he pulled her all the way down on him.

Usagi softly yelped and reached around his neck and held him close. Her face in his neck, her legs wrapped around his waist. They just held each other close. Both slightly shacking from the pleasure that swept through them. Usagi caught her breath. Then she sighed softly. She had expected much worse pain. Not the tiny tearing that was soon forgotten. Usagi felt only fullness now, deep inside her.

Mamoru shuddered in relief and delight. Mamoru smiled when he felt a little liquid running down on him. He reached with one hand and touched it. He looked and saw a little bit of blood. He closed his eyes then sighed and smiled. He was happy that she was all his now and he was all hers.

"Usako are you okay?" Mamoru asked softly as he took his shirt and wiped the blood. Usagi just nodded her head yes as she smiled. Not moving her head away from him or her body. Mamoru put the shirt down then placed his hands on her butt. He slowly started to stand up still holding her close. His full length all the way in her. He stopped for a moment when he heard her sigh.

Mamoru finished standing and carried her into their room and laid them both on the bed. He moved her hair so it was above them on the pillows. He moved one hand to pull her head back to look at him as he slowly started to move in her. Usagi slowly opened her eyes and smiled even more. Mamoru smiled back then kissed her and started to move his tongue in and out, as he moved them more. Just like Thursday. Only this time he was in her. Right where he wanted to be since the first time he came when he was 14.

Mamoru moved from her lips and laid his head on her side by her neck. With a groan he plunged into her deeper then pulled out slightly then went back in. Getting the movement that he liked. Mamoru adjusted himself a little when he noticed how Usagi made a noise showing what she liked. With each thrust back in, He would go even deeper making them both moan and gasp.

"My sweet sweet Usako. My little wife." Mamoru whispered as he moved and sucked her neck. "Mamo-chan! My husband! Oh Mamoru! I love you!" Usagi gasped as she started to shake as he moved them.  
With a slow steady motion, he drove his full length in and out even more. Usagi moved her hands from his neck to his back, as she unwrapped her legs slightly from around him, so he could move faster.  
He lifted her close with his hands that were on her butt. Usagi lifted up her hips to match his movement.  
Usagi sighed as he moaned her name and picked up his speed. They both gasped repeatedly as he moved faster and harder. She curled his hair around her fingers so she could pull him closer. Mamoru looked back up at her and they both smiled as they made eye contact. He bent forward and they started to kiss. They came together, softly calling each others name as they continued to kiss softly.

Mamoru moved his head back to her shoulder to lay on her.  
Usagi laid with her husband in her arms and smiled as she felt his body softly shake, as his seed poured into her. Both of them were breathing heavy. Neither one moving from the other.

After 10 minutes Usagi said softly, "Oh Mamo-chan, that was wonderful. You kept your promise again."  
"Thank you my sweet wife. I have been waiting to do that with you for a long time." Mamoru said with a deep voice, right in her ear. "Is it true you wanted me when I was 13?" "Yes I did. But your mom asked me to wait. Told me to finish school and when I did I could have you. Why do you think I finished so fast." He said with a smile. Usagi giggled and said, "Do you know I wanted you even more, when I turned 14 and we talked on the phone, and you would flirt more with me telling me what you dreamed about?" Mamoru moved his head to look at her and said, "I remember when you wrote me asking me how much longer until I was done with school." Usagi blushed as he kissed her and then said, "I stayed up nights pushing myself to finish so I could get you back in my arms. Why do you think I stayed away so long? I knew that if I saw you, I'd end up making love to you." "I guess it was good that you were gone. Because Dad would have been mad at us both." She whispered.

He smiled with her then laid back on her shoulder. They just held each other close.  
After 15 minutes, Mamoru slowly moved his hands and moved hers and got up. Usagi watched as he walked into the bathroom and cleaned himself. She asked him if he could bring her the small box by her bag. Mamoru smiled and picked it up. He then walked out with a warm washcloth and the box. He sat down between her legs and gave her the box. He then gently cleaned her up. He tossed the washcloth on the bedside table.

Mamoru then picked her up and carried her back into the other room. He sat down with her in his arms, by the cart. They looked and saw the cats asleep curled around each other. The 2 slowly feed each other, kissing once in awhile. Usagi gave him the box. After Mamoru opened it and saw the silk tie, he kissed her telling her thanks. He then put it on and smiled big. Usagi laughed.

Mamoru reached over and poured the rest of the champagne from the open bottle. He then reached for the phone. Usagi looked at him. Mamoru just smiled.

"Hello grandfather."  
Pause  
"Yes I know I'm on my honeymoon."  
Pause  
"Thank you for the food. We are eating some right now. Would you call and thank Kenji and Ikuko for us." Pause  
"Yes we have. Oh could you tell Ikuko that the conversation we had when I was 14… Tell her I said she was right."  
Usagi blushed and smiled.  
Mamoru kissed her then said, "Oh Yes! It was worth the wait."  
He smiled with Usagi.  
He then got a serious look and said, "Guess who I saw when we first arrived."  
Pause  
"Not her the other two."  
Pause  
"I don't know. Could you please find out and take care of it."  
Pause  
"Thank you. Yes I'll tell her."  
Pause  
"Good bye." He hung up the phone and looked over at Usagi.  
She was looking at him with a look like she didn't understand.  
Mamoru smiled and said, "Grandfather told me to tell you to have fun and enjoy yourself."

Usagi smiled. He then pulled her close for a kiss. He hugged her while she took a drink.  
"Are you done?" He asked. "Yes what do you want to do now?" Usagi asked softly. "Take you back to bed and hold you." Mamoru answered and stood up with her in his arms and walked back to the bedroom. He laid her down. He took off the tie and gently placed it on the dresser. He then laid down on her and pulled the covers up. Just like he did each time he would stay with her, when they were kids. Only this time they were naked. Mamoru put his arms around her upper back. Usagi held him close as he moved his head to face her neck, under her ear and by her hair.

"Am I heavy now?" Mamoru asked. "No. I always liked having your weight on me. More now then before." Usagi answered as she played with his hair. "I always liked to lay on you. But your right now is better. I'm glad that I won't have to leave now." Mamoru replied. "Yes I never could sleep after you left." Usagi replied.  
"Are you sure I didn't hurt you when I pulled you down on me and are you sore?" He asked softly.  
"Right at first but only for a second. And no I'm not sore. Why did you stop in the living room? It was feeling so good?" she asked. "I had wanted to come into the room to lay in your arms." He said as he got quiet.  
He just laid in her arms while she held him not moving.

"Did you like me taking you?" She heard him ask softly. "Yes Mamo-chan I loved it and I love you."  
"I love you Usako. I have always loved you... I don't know what I would have done without you." He said sounding a little sad. Usagi hugged him closer. She then sighed outloud. "What's wrong Usako?" "I'm sorry your parents…" she stopped and closed her eyes. "It's okay. They were there watching Usagi." Mamoru said softly as he moved his head to kiss her gently. He then moved his head back to her shoulder.

"Usako. Do you remember our very first kiss on the lips?" Mamoru asked as he nuzzled her neck. Usagi moved her head a little. She always did to let him in closer. "Yes I do. It was after your parents funeral." She whispered. Mamoru smiled and said softly into her neck, "Remind me Usako." "I remember you were over by two adults and you ran out of the room crying hard. I remember my dad and your grandfather yelling and the two of them each hit the other man. My mom had slapped the woman hard." Usagi whispered.  
"Did you hear anything that the two by me had said?" Mamoru whispered. "Not that I can remember. I was by your Aunt. She moved me off of her lap. I saw her walk over to the others. I left the room and went looking for you, as your Aunt hit the woman in the nose." "Where did you find me?" "I found you in my bed crying. You had taken off your suit and was laying under the covers in your underwear."  
"And."  
"And I took off my dress and got in with you in only my panties. I remember you pulling me over and then you laid down on me." Usagi whispered, as she looked out of the window at the full moon shining brightly down on them. "And." Mamoru asked. "And I held you as you cried. I rubbed your head and shoulders and your back, gently rocking us. You wrapped your arms around my back and pulled me closer. After you stopped crying you looked at me in the eyes. I placed my hands on your cheeks and pulled you down and kissed you. You looked at me and smiled. A few minutes later you laid down on my chest and fell asleep" She softly said.  
Mamoru moved his head up and looked at her and said with a grin, "Do you know that was the first time I got hard." Usagi looked at him with wide eyes and shook her head no. "I didn't understand what it was back then but I do now." Mamoru said as he reached and placed his hard penis by her opening. He then slide into her, making them both moan. He leaned down and kissed her and picked up his speed sending them both to the place only lovers go.

Afterwards Mamoru held her close and told her what his other grandparents had said to him that day.  
Usagi held him and told him that she was glad that he lived and that he was a male. And that she wanted him and needed him. Mamoru then told her why he called his grandfather.  
He was going to find out why the two were at the hotel and have them kicked out. Usagi told him she was proud of him. Mamoru kissed her then laid back down on her, in his favorite spot and fell asleep. Usagi held him close as she looked at her wedding ring. Usagi could feel him breath on her neck and thought about how wonderful it was to have him in her arms again as she fell asleep.

To be continued


	14. Chapter 13

Marriage Arrangement  
Chapter 13

Mamoru and Usagi woke up the next morning with both cats asleep by them. They had joined after Usagi had fallen asleep. Luna and Artemis both woke then meowed then got off of Usagi's hair and left the room together.

Mamoru moved off of Usagi and gave her a kiss. They then got up together. After cleaning up and getting dressed, Mamoru helped Usagi brush her hair. He went and ordered breakfast and picked up their clothes from last night. He answered the door as Usagi finished doing her hair. She walked out to the seating room and looked over at the cats. They were both out on the balcony looking around the plants that were out there.

Usagi walked over to Mamoru and asked, "What are we going to do today?"  
Mamoru smiled then said, "Whatever you want."  
He hugged her then sat her on his lap. They started to eat.  
"Can we take the cats outside to see the gardens?" Usagi asked as she took a drink. Mamoru laughed and said yes.  
"You don't want to stay in bed?" he asked as a joke.  
She looked at him then looked down and said, "If you want to, we will?"  
Mamoru smiled and turned her head to him and said, "We'll make love later. All night if you want. Let's take the cats out."  
Usagi smiled back and kissed him. After they ate they got the cats ready and left the room.

When they got to the lobby Mamoru went to the desk and told the girl he wanted their suite cleaned while they were out.  
She bowed and said it would be done.  
Mamoru then saw his Grandfather walking out of the office door behind the desk.  
"Grandfather!" Mamoru said both happy and surprised to see the man. His Grandfather smiled and walked over to them.  
"I'm surprised you have left your room." He said after giving Mamoru a hug and kissing Usagi on the cheeks.  
"We are taking the Cats out to see the gardens." Usagi said smiling. He smiled down at her.

"Usako would you show them the fountain." Mamoru asked. Usagi smiled and took the cats from him and walked away.

His grandfather then told Mamoru that he had taken care of his other grandparents. He then told him that Kunzite and Nephrite were going to marry the girls that morning. Since his Aunt was still in town and could see them. The two guys said that they couldn't wait. Later they would have a big wedding for show. Mamoru smiled and said he would pick on them when they arrived. His grandfather said that only Kunzite and Minako were going to show today. Makoto and Nephrite would show up tomorrow. A close childhood friend of hers had been hurt in a accident. He was okay. Makoto wanted to visit him in the hospital today.

The two men were watching Usagi the whole time they talked. They both smiled when they saw Usagi laughing softly. She had let the cats out so they could look at the water. She had started laughing when Luna almost fell in and Artemis picked her up and carried her back to the case. Everyone around could hear him meowing loudly. They all smiled when Usagi said that he was telling Luna to be more careful. Usagi closed the carrier and started to walk back over to Mamoru. She stopped and looked past Mamoru, her eyes going wide.

"OH! Look at the pretty bunny!" Usagi said softly as she started to run over to the gift shop. She ran right past Mamoru's other grandparents softly saying excuse me. They stopped walking and looked at her both with wide eyes. Mamoru glared as he started to walk toward them. His grandfather placed his hand on his arm to stop him.

Mamoru looked at him. He was smiling.  
"Trust me son." He said softly. He then yelled, "Usagi go in. Get anything you want MRS. Chiba." Usagi looked over and smiled then walked into the shop and started looking around. Mamoru and his grandfather started walking over. His other grandparents were still looking at Usagi. Mamoru and his father's Dad smiled at each other. They both knew that the two were thinking that Usagi looked like Mamoru's mother. Because when his mom was Usagi age, she also wore her long dark hair in pigtails but without the odango's. She had also loved Bunnies.

Mamoru keep walking and went in to join Usagi. She ran over to him and hugged him, then shyly pointed to the bunny. Mamoru had whispered asking what Usagi wanted. He sent the salesman over to get it. He then walked over to look at the jewelry. Usagi took the bunny and smiled at the salesman. She then pointed to something and he smiled and bowed then walked over to get it. He then came back with a little pail and shovel. Usagi gave a bigger smile.

While they were in the gift shop, Mamoru Chiba the 1st had walked and stood behind the other two. While watching the two looking around in the shop he said, "MY Grandson and new Granddaughter are very much in love and very happy. Usagi has always been in MY grandson's heart. No other for Mamoru, just like his father. Love is such a wonderful feeling."  
He paused then said, "Usagi was a lovely little girl. She grew up very beautiful. Like my son's wife had. I loved watching the two grow up. I'm very happy and proud to have her in My family. I can't wait to be a great grandfather in a few years."

The other two slowly turned to look at him. The wife had tears falling. He glared down at her. She turned her head and looked at the floor.  
He then looked at the other man and said, "Don't ever come back to Tokyo. Don't ever try to talk to MY children. If I find out you did. You'll regret it!"

He then turned to Usagi who was running over to him with the bunny in her arms. She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek and said, "Thank you Grandfather!" She then put the bunny up to his cheek like it was giving a kiss. She smiled then turned to Mamoru who had the cats. "Usako let's go." He had called her. Usagi then ran back to him. He caught her and hugged her. Mamoru then started walking to the glass doors that lead to the gardens with his arm around her waist. They walked out of the door that was being held open by a doorman who smiled. Everyone watching saw Usagi take the cats and let them out. Artemis ran out looked around, then ran over to some Roses and started to dig. Usagi ran after him and sat down with the bunny in her lap and started helping him. Mamoru slowly walked over and bent down to pick up Luna and carried her. She couldn't keep up with Artemis yet.  
Mamoru sat down behind Usagi and put Luna next to Artemis who was watching Usagi.

Mamoru the 1st smiled, he then turned to the other two who were watching. He moved to stand in front of them and glared at the two.  
He said with much hatred, "Get Out.... Of MY Son's Hotel… Right Now!" He then waved the guards over to escort the 2 out. He watched them leave.  
He turned around smiling and walked over to the doors to go out to the gardens. Everyone in the busy lobby went back to what they had been doing.  
They had all stopped to watch the young couple.

Mamoru Chiba the 1st walked over to his grandchildren and smiled. Mamoru looked up at him and smiled back.  
"What are you doing Usagi?" He asked as he looked down in the hole at Artemis looking around.  
"I'm looking for worms. Artemis told me, he likes to lay down and watch them move." She said smiling up at him.  
"Does Luna tell you what she likes also?" He asked smiling.  
"Oh yes. I understand their meowing. Mamo-chan will soon also." Usagi said smiling as she started to dig a new hole. Mamoru and his Grandfather smiled at her.  
His Grandfather then walked over to a gardener and told the young man something. The man ran off then came back with a small box and gave it to him. He thanked him then walked back over to the couple. He handed the box to Mamoru who looked in and smiled. He then reached around Usagi and poured the box full of worms into the hole. Artemis jumped out and started jumping around exceeded. Luna ran over and hide in Usagi's lap on the bunny and watched Artemis. He had started to pick up some worms and carried them over by Mamoru's legs. He ran back and got more. He then laid down and watched. His tail wagging back and forth. Luna got up and slowly walked over to him avoiding the hole with the other worms. She then laid down on Artemis' back and watched. Everyone laughed.

"I have to go. I'll see you when you get back home. Have fun." Mamoru the 1st said smiling down. The two smiled at him and told him thanks. He left and got into his limo to go to the airport to make sure that the two had left Tokyo for good.

Mamoru and Usagi ate lunch outside under some trees. Where others couldn't see them really. At times they kissed. Mamoru held her on his lap. They finally went in when Artemis had finally fallen asleep. Mamoru had the gardener get the worms. The young man blushed when Usagi gave him a quick hug and told him thanks for the worms. She started to fill in the holes but he told her he would do it.

Mamoru smiled and picked up the cats. He took Usagi's hand and walked back into the hotel. Usagi had the bunny and the pail and shovel. They both saw Kunzite and Minako walking in. Minako and Usagi ran to each other and hugged while Minako told her that the two had married. As she showed Kunzites wedding band on his left hand. The guys both hugged and took the bags from the bellboy. Minako took the cats as Kunzite gave a tip. The guys walked behind the girls to the elevator. They went up to the penthouse. Minako telling all about the wedding while Kunzite told about the other two. Usagi was happy for Minako and Makoto. She wasn't even upset that she missed the double weddings. Mamoru felt the same way about he best friends. Mamoru picked on Kunzite until he got the other man to blush.

When they got to the penthouse, Minako and Kunzite picked a room and unpacked. Usagi let the cats out and got their food, while Mamoru opened the other bottle of champagne. She placed the bunny by Luna. Luna had meowed to her, telling Usagi the bunny was soft and she would like to lay with it.  
"Alright Luna. You and Artemis can have the bunny." Usagi said as she watched the cats lay half down on the bunny.  
"Usako, you really understand both?" Mamoru asked as he walked over and looked down at the two.  
"Yes. And like I told Grandfather, you will be able too soon also. So will everyone else." Usagi said smiling.  
"How do you know this?"  
"They told me on Saturday night while we three laid on the bed. Artemis told me about the worms when you first showed me the gardens at home. And I've always understood Luna."  
Mamoru just smiled at her.

The other two walked out of their room and got a glass from Mamoru. He and Usagi toasted the new married couple. They all sat down and drank another glass.  
Mamoru took Usagi's glass and told her she could have more later. She had been drinking a lot in the last few days.  
Minako then grabbed Usagi's hand and said, "Now tell me everything that Mamoru did the very first time!"  
Minako dragged Usagi to her room and closed the door partway. The two guys smiled at each other.  
They each took another drink hearing Minako say, "I told you so." They smiled again when they heard Minako yell out, "ON THE COFFEE TABLE!"  
They started laughing when they heard the door close the rest of the way.

Kunzite smiled over at his friend and said, "You better tell me what you did. I know Minako will want me to do the same thing."  
Mamoru smiled and then told him about his first time.  
Mamoru and Usagi only told them about the first time. They kept the second time to themselves. That one was too private.

Kunzite smiled as he finished his drink. He leaned back and then said, "So Mamoru tell me why you were looking at me and Nephrite so much and so hard over the weekend?"  
Mamoru got up and went to the closed door to tell the girls that the two would be right back.  
Kunzite smiled. He already knew what Mamoru was going to ask him to do and why. Mamoru's grandfather had told him and Nephrite quietly after the wedding Monday. They both had agreed that it was a good idea. The two said that they would help Mamoru.

Mamoru walked back and asked Kunzite to go with him to the gift shop. The two left.  
Mamoru didn't say anything on the way down.  
He didn't say anything while the men looked around in the shop.

They both did a double take when they looked at the sales lady. She looked familiar.  
She gave Kunzite a pure gold necklace that had a round Venus planet and a Venus symbol on it in the center.  
Telling him his wife would really love it.

She gave Mamoru a small silver crystal hanging from a pure gold chain.  
Telling him the same thing as she gave both a gentle smile

The two guys looked down at the chains and looked up to thank the lady but she wasn't there.  
"I wonder where she went? She looked like Usagi a little. An older version." Kunzite said.  
"Yeah if Usako had silver hair." Mamoru said as they started to walk out. He grabbed a pack of condoms and put them in his pocket.  
They walked back to the elevator and Mamoru told the elevator man to take a break. After the man left, the two got on and rode up.

"So why the condoms? I thought that Usagi was on the pill?" Kunzite said with a knowing smile.  
Mamoru looked at him then said, "I want you to sleep with Usagi while I sleep with Minako."  
"When?" Kunzite said smiling.  
"I don't care." Mamoru said looking at the door.  
"We will do it tomorrow when Nephrite and Makoto come. Tonight is my wedding night and theirs." Kunzite said grinning.  
"That's fine I guess." Mamoru said as he watched the numbers changing as he thought about Usagi.  
Kunzite then said, "Is that why you were looking at us over the weekend so much? You what Usagi to know what another man feels like, and then she won't look at another later?"  
Mamoru looked over at him fast with a raised eyebrow. He had been looking down nodding his head fast while Kunzite had talked.  
Kunzite grinned and said, "Your grandfather already told us what you wanted and why. And Nephrite and I agree and understand. We both like the idea."

Mamoru smiled and hugged his friend.  
"Nephrite is going to sleep with my wife and you will sleep with his. I will sleep with Usagi. If that is okay?" Kunzite said hugging him back.  
"That is fine. I guess." Mamoru said moving back as he looked back down.  
"Mamo. Do you really think Usa would cheat on you later? I know you never would." Kunzite asked.  
"No she wouldn't. But I don't want her to ever wonder or me for that matter." Mamoru replied as they looked at each.  
He then said, "After dinner I will keep Usagi in our room. I know that Minako will make you start out in the seating room. Use the table by the fireplace. It's smooth. Easy to pull her over." Mamoru said smiling.

The two grinned and walked out and over to the door.  
They walked in and found Minako on the phone and Usagi picking through Artemis' fur.  
"No I will be in next week… Yes tell them all… No I took his last name… Thanks Bye." Minako hung up and ran over to Kunzite. Mamoru smiled over at Usagi then walked into the room to put the gift away. He would give it to her later. He walked out and sat down by Usagi and pulled her onto his lap. Luna was meowing at him and he reached down to pick her up.  
"See she told you she wanted up." Usagi said softly as she smiled with him.

Minako walked over and picked up Artemis and sat down on Kunzite and started to brush Artemis for Usagi. Usagi brushed Luna.  
They all talked about Rei and Ami. Kunzite said that Jadeite and Zoisite were moving everything over to the houses.  
With the help from the parents.  
Minako told Usagi that when they got back that all the girls were going to help the two go shopping for better furniture.  
Mamoru said that the guys would help because he had to get something for Usagi. She smiled at him.

When the kittens fell asleep the girls got up and laid them on their cat bed. Mamoru told the girls to go get ready for dinner.  
They would go down to the restaurant to eat. They all got up and got dressed. Mamoru wore his new tie.  
They went down and enjoyed the quiet dinner in the nice restaurant. Mamoru had told the staff to keep everyone away from Minako. It was her wedding day.  
They all smiled and said that no one would bother any of them.  
He and Kunzite had noticed people staring at her and heard them softly ask each other if she was Sailor V.

After eating, they all danced on the dance floor. They then went back to their rooms.  
Minako went in with Usagi. She wanted Usagi to help put her hair up in the bun that Usagi had yesterday.  
Kunzite went into his room to change into a pair of boxers and a shirt. Minako came out then went to her room to put her nightgown on and robe that Ikuko gave her.  
Mamoru went in to change. He came out in his boxers and a shirt. Kunzite handed him a glass of champagne. Usagi came out right after him.  
She had gone to the bathroom.

When Mamoru was changing he asked Usagi to put on the nightgown and robe from last night. But to keep her hair down. Usagi walked over to Mamoru and he pulled her on his lap.  
He then kissed her slipping his hand in her robe. Kunzite got up and turned the lights down low. Minako came out and he pulled her close and kissed her as he picked her up and carried her to a chair.

After the couples kissed for awhile, Mamoru looked over at his friend.  
"So do I get to kiss the new bride?" He asked as a joke while smiling.  
"Only if I get to kiss yours." Kunzite said as the two started to laugh.  
Kunzite stopped when Minako got off his lap and walked over to the other two.  
She pulled Usagi up and whispered in her ear.  
Usagi then walked over to Kunzite and shyly looked down. Minako sat down on Mamoru and tilted his head up to face her.  
She then bent down and started to kiss him. His eyes going wide.

Kunzite smiled. He reached his hand out and pulled Usagi down on his lap.  
She looked at him wide eyed as he bent and kissed her, closing his eyes. Usagi tried to kiss him back. But she was a little unsure on what to do.  
When Mamoru kisses Usagi, he always takes control and she would follow his lead if she didn't start the kiss first.  
Kunzite had his hands on Usagi's upper back while Mamoru put his on Minako's lower back.  
Minako had hers on his chest while Usagi had hers in her lap.

After a few minutes. Kunzite pulled back and looked at her.  
Usagi shyly smiled as she looked at him, while he grinned. He then pushed her up gently off his lap.  
He leaned over and kissed her cheek, as he took her hand and walked them over to the others.  
Kunzite likes the kiss but thought Usagi was too innocent. He really liked how Minako will take control sometimes.

Minako was sitting there on Mamoru, with a big grin on her face.  
"Guys always get to kiss the brides. We kissed the grooms." She said. The guys laughed with her.  
Minako then got up and went to Usagi and hugged her.  
"So did you like it?" She asked looking at her.  
"It was okay." Usagi answered.

Mamoru smiled. He liked the kiss from Minako, but he likes how Usagi matches him.  
Minako then yelped as Kunzite pulled her back into his arms and went back to his chair.  
Usagi watched them sit. She then looked over at Mamoru.  
He had gotten up and was looking at her through half closed eyes. Usagi looked down wondering if Mamoru was upset with her.  
Mamoru walked up to Usagi and picked her up and started to walk to his room.  
He told the other two, not to brake the table.  
Kunzite laughed while Minako blushed.  
"Good night. See you in the morning." Minako told them as Kunzite bent his head to kiss her.

Mamoru closed the door and walked over to the bed and sat Usagi down.  
"Usako is something wrong?" He asked as he turned her head to look at him. After she wouldn't look him.  
Usagi looked at him and whispered, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kiss another." She then looked back down.  
Mamoru smiled and sat down next to her. He pulled her to his side.  
He had seen Kunzite pull her down and kiss her. And how she had stiffened in his arms. He knew that she didn't do it.

Mamoru took off his shirt and laid it in his lap.  
He moved his right hand to her face then around to the back of her head. He then pulled her head back gently by her hair.  
He wiped her tears with his left hand using his shirt. She still had her eyes closed.

"Usako. Look at me please." Mamoru said softly.  
Usagi slowly opened her eyes. "Don't be sorry. Another kissed me. You didn't kiss him. Kunzite kissed you. And I'm the one who is sorry. Please don't ever feel like you're in the wrong. Because you aren't." Mamoru said. Usagi looked at him and smiled.

"Usagi."  
"Yes."  
"Do you feel like I'm controlling you?"  
"No Mamoru."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Mamochan, I do what you ask because I love you. If I don't want to do something I won't. You know that." Usagi said smiling.  
"That's true. I remember when we were younger I told you to get me something to drink demanding you to do it one day. And you slapped me and said no. I then ended up doing everything for you that day." Mamoru said. They both laughed as they remembered that day.

He then smiled and bent his head to hers and kissed her.  
They both moaned as he slowly laid her back and opened her robe. He then reached in with his left hand and started to rub her body. He moved to lay half on her at the same time that he pulled her up into the bed. As he slid her up the robe came off. He pulled back to look at her in the nightgown.

"After tonight please don't wear anything to bed when I'm home. I'll be home a lot now. If your on your period, then only your panties. Okay love?" Mamoru whispered as he took off the gown. "Alright Mamo-chan. I won't. But you have to be naked also." Usagi whispered. Mamoru smiled and nodded his head yes. "Once in awhile you wear this again. When you do, wear your hair up like yesterday." Mamoru said and smiled as he turned her so her head was by the pillows. Usagi smiled and said she would do anything for him then she said maybe making Mamoru laugh even more. Mamoru told her the same thing as he laid down on her and started to kiss her again.

Running his hands all around her body. Mamoru moved down to lick her nipples. As he licked and sucked, he removed her panties. His hands moved to open her legs wider. He then started to kiss down her stomach then lower. He took his boxers off as he kissed down. He then licked her once then licked his way back up her body. Stopping at her lips. He kissed her for a little while then licked back down. Her legs opened wider for him. He used his right hand to open her while his left he used a finger and put it in. He didn't move the finger. He looked up at her.

Usagi smiled down at him as her hands went up under the pillows. He smiled then leaned down to lick her, as he licked and sucked on her, his finger slowly moved in and out. After a few minutes he slipped in another finger. He smiled when he heard her moan and start to lift her hips. He kept that going until she called his name softly. He pulled his fingers out and licked them as he smiled at her as she blushed. He bent down and licked her a few more minutes.

"Yummy. I love how you taste Odango." Mamoru told her between licks. Usagi just smiled and looked at him with love. Mamoru then licked up her body and stopped at her nipples and started to suck them. He was on his knees. His hands moved around to her back and lifted her up by her butt. He felt her move her hands and grab him gently and place him by her opening. He leaned forward and slid in. Usagi pulled his head up to kiss him. Mamoru started to move faster in her making her moan. He suddenly gasped out her name as he laid his chest on hers. He still had his knees bent and his hands on her butt. He then moved his head to her neck. She smiled when she felt his hot breath on her, as he breathed heavy. Usagi then wrapped her arms around his back to hold him.

They laid like that for sometime. Mamoru then pulled out and laid his legs down flat. He then rolled so she was on top. He pushed her up and smiled at her. She smiled back then looked down fast. She could feel him getting hard again. She looked up at him with an eyebrow raised.  
"Usako ride me." Mamoru said huskily as he gave her a sexy look.  
"I really don't know what to do." Usagi whispered.  
He moved his hands and slid in her as he moved her back.  
He then started to move her hips up and down.  
"Like this go as fast or as slow as you like." Mamoru whispered as he kept his hands on her to help her move.  
Usagi moved more when she got the movement that she liked. Mamoru laid there loving what she did as he tried to hold back.  
They came together as she fell forward on his chest.  
Usagi laid her head on his shoulder, breathing heavy.

Mamoru smiled as he reached for the blankets. He covered them up. She was still on top in the same spot asleep.  
Mamoru held her close and fell asleep thinking about how much he loved her and would do anything for her.

Later in the early morning, Usagi got up to use the bathroom. She also opened the door a little, so the cats could come in. She knew that Luna really didn't sleep when she wasn't around Usagi and Artemis didn't without Mamoru. Usagi got back into the bed and laid down on her side. Mamoru reached over and pulled her close. He moved her so she was on her back. He then moved to lay on her dragging the cover up over them. Mamoru sighed softly as he nuzzled her neck. Usagi smiled. He would always do that when she would get back in bed. She remembered. Usagi wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. As she pulled the cover up to his shoulders.  
She smiled when she saw Artemis jump up with Luna. Artemis let go of Luna's neck, so that they could walk over to the pillows.  
They both laid down in Usagi's hair and went back to sleep, purring softly. Usagi went back to sleep smiling.

To be continued.


	15. Chapter 14

Marriage Arrangement  
Chapter 14

In the morning Minako looked into Usagi and Mamoru's room and smiled.  
Usagi looked back at her and slowly got up as Mamoru rolled over to his side still asleep.  
Usagi reached for the robe while Minako walked in.

"Come on let's go see if they will close the pool later for us." Minako whispered as she picked up the cats.  
"Alright. I'll be right out." Usagi whispered as she went to the bathroom. Minako smiled then walked out.

Usagi dressed and walked over and softly kissed Mamoru on the lips as she covered him more.  
She then walked out to join Minako.

"Kunzite still asleep?" Usagi asked.  
"Yes he should be after last night. We made love 3 times." Minako said smiling.  
They quietly left the penthouse, Minako telling her how the night went.

Mamoru sat up. He looked around and softly called for Usagi.  
When Mamoru didn't get an answer he got up and went to the bathroom then got dressed.  
He walked out then went and looked into Kunzite room. He was sitting up looking around.

"I believe the wives have left for a little bit." Mamoru told him smiling.  
"Yes I guess so. They will be right back. I remember Minako saying something about swimming sometime last night. But I was to busy to really listen." Kunzite said smiling as he stretched.  
"So the wedding night was good." Mamoru asked smiling as he leaned on the door.  
"Yes it was great. We did it three times. Two times in the seating room. I couldn't even get up off the table. She made me turn and lay down. Minako then wouldn't let me go as she rode me." He said smiling with Mamoru. "I'm glad I didn't wait to marry her." Kunzite then said getting up and going to the bathroom.  
Mamoru left the room to call for their breakfast and the front desk.

When the girls got down to the lobby, Usagi asked the manager if he could close the indoor pool for a few hours for her. He smiled and said yes, anything for Mrs. Chiba as he bowed. Usagi blushed and smiled then told him and the others by him who Minako and Kunzite were. The man got happy and bowed up and down to Minako, welcoming her. So did the other staff.

"Damn Minako. As Sailor V, You are famous."  
"Can you imagine when the movie comes out. How people will act." The girls turned when they heard Nephrite and then Makoto. They were walking into the lobby followed by a bellboy. Both girls ran over to them and hugged both. They grabbed the bags, while Nephrite gave a tip.

Usagi lead them to the elevator to go up. Everyone that had been standing around started talking about how Sailor V was staying there in the Hotel. And how she was related to Mrs. Chiba.

The group walked into the Penthouse laughing and saw Kunzite feeding the cats and Mamoru on the phone.  
He hung up and smiled at them. He and Kunzite walked over and took the bags from the girls and went into show Nephrite his room. While the girls showed Makoto the balcony and their rooms. Makoto made Usagi tell her about her wedding night. She also yelled out about the coffee table. Making Usagi blush again and Minako laugh. Minako then told them about what she did on the table. They all laughed when Makoto said that the table was strong.

While the girls were talking the guys all talked about Mamoru's first time and Kunzite on the table.  
And then what they were going to do later. Nephrite said that the best thing to do was to get the girls a little drunk. That way they would be more relaxed. Kunzite agreed. Mamoru said they would do it over dinner in the seating room. He knew that Usagi had asked the manager to close the pool.

Kunzite said that while they were swimming that each guy should flirt a little, with the one that they were to sleep with later. The other two agreed.

They walked out to the seating room. Minako was closing the door. Their breakfast had arrived and had been placed on the table by the Hotel staff. They all sat down to eat. The girls sat on the guys.

Makoto told about her friend. After eating she and Nephrite went to unpack and get into their swimsuits. Everyone came out. The girls all had their hair up they were also in summer dresses. While the guys had on shirts and shorts.

Mamoru got the kittens. They would take them to the gardens first. He handed Luna to Usagi while he carried Artemis. They all went down and out to check out the large gardens.

Mamoru nodded and smiled at the staff. He knew that the room would be cleaned when they went back.  
He also told some guards to keep everyone away from them. They smiled and said it would be done. Minako told them thanks and gave them each an autograph.

This time in the gardens, Artemis just looked around with Luna. At times they chased each other or butterflies.  
He did find one worm and sat and watched it with Luna. He then got up and meowed at her with her meowing back. The two walked over to Usagi and meowed. They then went to sit in some shade. Usagi got up and took them something to eat. Mamoru smiled.

The six sat outside in the shade by the lake to eat lunch.

"I wish Rei and Ami and the guys were here." Usagi said as she took a bite of food from Mamoru.  
She then gave him a bite. "Well I really think that those four are a little busy today. And they each want to be alone with the one they love tonight." Nephrite said smiling with Makoto.

"What are they doing?" Kunzite asked taking a drink.  
"They're moving their stuff." Minako said looking down at her food.  
"Nooooo." Makoto said shaking her head smiling.  
Nephrite smiled at Kunzite and Mamoru. They both raised an eyebrow and smiled back understanding.

"Well what are they doing? Maybe we could call them later." Minako said taking a bite.  
"Nooooo" Makoto said. Usagi smiled with everyone else. They all looked at Minako. She was looking back at her plate.

"Why not. They could come over and eat dinner with us tonight." Minako said still looking down.  
"Minako. Nephrite said that they were busy and wanted to be alone…. Tonight." Usagi said while the others softly laughed. Minako looked up at her then suddenly smiled. "They didn't!" She said looking over at Makoto.

"Yes they are. They are having a double wedding also today." Makoto said smiling.  
"Yes just like us, they will have the big wedding for show later." Nephrite said.  
"So they couldn't wait?" Mamoru asked. "Well the guys said they would but Rei said no. She couldn't wait and Ami agreed. They also said that since we were all married they wanted to be also." Makoto said as everyone laughed.

"What about the parents?" Kunzite asked. "The mothers all said that they could marry." Makoto told them. "Yep the fathers at first said no. But then the mothers all said they better or they weren't going to get any for a long time." Nephrite said as the guys laughed harder and the girls all giggled. "Yeah and Ami's parents are getting back together." Makoto said after they all stopped laughing.

They were all happy for them. All six of them suddenly had the feeling that everything was good and that everything was working out like it should.

They all finished eating when the manager came and told them the pool was ready. Usagi picked up the cats.  
They all walked into the hotel then into the indoor pool. After getting towels from the staff and sending them out, Mamoru locked the doors. Usagi put the cats down and they went off to check out the room. Everyone got undressed then jumped into the pool and played around.

The guys talked quietly to themselves while they were playing volleyball against the girls. They had all agreed that when they were with the girls later that night, that there would be no kissing or licking below the chest.

The three never noticed Usagi watching them.

"Well how should we flirt with them?" Nephrite asked.  
The three guys were each silent for a few each thinking.  
This was something new to them.

"I know. Let's swim under, then grab them or cover their eyes." Kunzite said.  
"Yes cover. If we do that, they will think that we are their own man." Mamoru said.  
"Hey Mamo. We need to kiss Makoto. She wasn't with us last night." Kunzite said.  
They told Nephrite about how Minako kissed Mamoru.  
Since he had wanted to kiss the new bride. And about Kunzite and Usagi kissing.

"Hey yeah. Nephrite you need to kiss Minako and Usagi." Mamoru said.  
"Hey! Are you three playing or what?" Minako yelled as she hit the ball over.

Kunzite let the ball fall. He then looked at the other two and they all smiled and nodded their heads.  
He then hit the ball back behind the girls. They had to turn to get it. As they turned the guys went under and swam to the girls coming up behind them.

Mamoru came up behind Makoto, Kunzite was behind Usagi and Nephrite was behind Minako.  
The girls had turned around but didn't see the guys. They all three yelped when their eyes were covered.

"All right Nephrite stop playing around." Makoto said.  
"Yeah just because you all were losing. Don't be sore losers." Minako said.

The 3 guys looked at each other and smiled.

"Mamoru what are you guys doing?" Usagi asked as she slowly turned her head toward him.  
Kunzite stopped her and pulled her closer to his body. Mamoru looked over at her in Kunzites arms and smiled.  
Kunzite nodded at him then bent down and whispered, "Guess who." The other two did the same thing to the others. Usagi smiled and whispered, "You are Kunzite." Kunzite removed his hands and looked down at her.

She smiled at him shyly. She liked making him think she was shy. If he only knew.

"How did you know?" Kunzite asked as he hugged her. Usagi's eyes went wide as she said, "I saw you all swimming to us." Kunzite started laughing softly as he turned her to the others but he kept his arms around her. Minako heard him laugh. "Alright who has me if it isn't my husband?" She then asked. Nephrite smiled at the others. They were all looking at the two.

Mamoru had his arms around Makoto shoulders. Makoto guessed the 2nd time, so he had uncovered her eyes. She smiled at him as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and hugged her close.

Kunzite let go of Usagi and swam over to his wife and friend. He stood up right in front of Minako.

"Don't you know your own husband's body?" Nephrite softly said. "Yes don't you know how he feels sliding in and out of you." Kunzite softly said. "Yes going in and out, slow at first then faster." Mamoru said. He had swum over to them. The three just smiled at each other. "Yes making you moan and yell out his name softly." Nephrite whispered. "Licking your nipples making them harder." Kunzite whispered as he touched one that was hard. "And licking down between your legs making you wet." Mamoru whispered as he touched the other breast. "Sticking in a finger." Nephrite whispered as his one hand took the other breast and Kunzite went and touched her under the water. Nephrite kept her eyes covered with his other hand. Her eyes were both closed and she was leaning back on his chest. "Yes one then two maybe later three fingers." Kunzite whispered as his hand went into her swimsuit bottom.

Minako softly moaned when he did. The guys all smiled while Usagi and Makoto giggled. They were standing besides the group hugging each other. Minako blushed even more then smiled and said, "Yes I know his body. I should after the last few days." She then reached forward and pulled Kunzite down for a kiss. Nephrite and Mamoru removed their hands smiling and laughing with everyone.

"So where is my kiss?" Nephrite asked after the two stopped kissing. "Yeah you didn't get to kiss my bride yesterday." Kunzite said as the guys looked at each other. "Yes and I haven't kissed yours Nephrite," Mamoru said. The girls all looked at each other. Makoto went over to Mamoru and kissed him while Minako kissed Nephrite making them both fall back into the water.

Kunzite went back over to Usagi and hugged her. "I have already kissed you so I'll hug you." He told her. She hugged him back. The girls pulled back laughing hard while the two guys were blushing.

"Kunzite you kiss Makoto now." Minako said smiling. "Yes and Nephrite you kiss Usa. You haven't done it yet." Makoto said. Kunzite swam over to Makoto and they kissed, while Nephrite slowly swam over to Usagi and smiled at her. She blushed because everyone was looking. She looked over at Mamoru. He just smiled and nodded his head telling her to go ahead. He was hugging Minako who was hugging back, while the other two hugged.

Usagi placed her hands on Nephrite's shoulders to pull him closer. Nephrite put his arms around her and pulled her close as he bent his head down to kiss her. They kissed for a few seconds. Usagi closed her eyes and slipped her tongue into his mouth as she took control of the kiss. "Hey Nep. no tongue!" Makoto said laughing. Everyone joined her. Usagi opened her eyes. Nephrite kept kissing for a few more seconds then stopped. "Why not. I wanted to see what it felt like. Since she always had it out at Mamoru at the arcade." Nephrite said as he hugged Usagi and everyone laughed.

The girls swam over to Usagi and hugged her. While Nephrite swam over to the guys.

"Are they all flirting with each of us?" Minako asked softly as she smiled."Yes they are." Makoto answered looking at the guys then at Minako. "I think they have something planned later." Usagi said softly thinking to herself. Minako and Makoto looked at her then they all looked over at the guys. "I'll tell you later." Usagi whispered as the three looked at the guys.

The guys all smiled at each other and were swimming around in a small circle facing each other. "This is going better then I thought." Nephrite said softly. "Yes. We will do some more at dinner." Kunzite said. "Hey after dessert we could play a game with them maybe." Mamoru said. The guys nodded their heads.

The two girls then swam over and kissed their own husbands while Mamoru swam over to Usagi and pulled her into his arms. "It's okay Usako." He whispered. "I know that." She whispered back. Mamoru kissed her pulling her close and wrapping her legs around him. He then kissed down her neck and whispered, "You have kissed all 3 of us. Whose do you like the best?" "I love yours. I have always loved it when you kissed me. What about you?" She whispered as he slowly moved her up and down in the water. He slipped his hands up into her suit to hold her butt. "I love yours also. Only yours." Mamoru kissed her again. Yes he did like kissing the other two but Usagi's were the best. Both Minako and Makoto kept fighting him for control. Usagi always matches him. If she wasn't controlling it. Mamoru only wanted one girl controlling him.

"You aren't upset like you were last night after Kunz. Kissed you." Mamoru suddenly said. Usagi looked at him and said, "I was never upset." "Yes you were. You had tears." Usagi smiled then laughed and then said, "I had yawned you silly and the tears were there in my eyes. I was not crying." "But you told me you were sorry." Mamoru whispered looking confused. Usagi only smiled. She then pulled him close and started to kiss him.

"That is so sweet. Seeing Usagi kissing her Chiba-sama." Minako said smiling. "Yes and seeing Mamo kissing the Odango Atama." Makoto said. Making everyone laugh.

"Mamoru are you going to… lick the Odango Atama." Kunzite asked smiling. "Yeah Mamoru are you going to…. eat some Odango Atama later." Nephrite asked as he and Kunzite went over to the couple. They both had the girls wrapped around their waist and were moving them gently in the water. Mamoru smiled and said, "Yes I am. I love how the Odango Atama tastes. So good and sweet." Usagi blushed and looked down as Mamoru continued to move her slowly in the water. She felt him get hard. All the guys smiled.

Kunzite then turned to Minako and said, "Wife you should wear your hair in Odango's. I feel like eating some Odango's later." "Yes sweet wife, you also." Nephrite said looking at Makoto. Those two also blushed and hide their faces in the guy's neck. The guys all laughed with Usagi. They continued to move the girls in the water gently as they each gave their wife another kiss.

"Come on let's get out so the other guest can come in." Kunzite then said as the guys let go of the girls. "Yes it's getting late and I'm getting hungry." Nephrite said. They all swam over to the steps and started to get out.

"We can stay here all night if we wanted." Mamoru said as he got out then turned to help Usagi out. "No we can't. I'm really surprised that we haven't been interrupted." Makoto said drying off. "Yeah I thought someone would have come in when they found out who I was." Minako said putting on her dress. The guys all smiled at her.

"Girls. Mamoru's Grandfather owns the hotel." Nephrite told her. "Yes he does." Kunzite said. They all looked at Usagi when they heard her say, "Mamo-chan's father designed it and helped build it. It was his father's first one of many." She then looked over at Mamoru with wide eyes. Usagi didn't want him to know yet that she knew. Usagi knew a lot about Mamoru and she knew he didn't know that she knew. Mamoru walked over to her smiling and said, "Yes he did and one day it'll be ours." Everyone smiled.

"Come on. Let's go and clean up. Then we can order in tonight." Mamoru said turning to the others.  
"Yes let's have room service tonight. Maybe light the fire." Nephrite said as the guys smiled at each other.

The girls saw them and looked at each other.  
Usagi smiled as she turned to the cats.  
She had the feeling she knew what was going to happen later.  
Artemis and Luna were sitting up looking at them all get dressed.  
Artemis meowed a few times up at her.  
"Artemis said it might rain later or tomorrow." Usagi said.  
"How do you know?" Nephrite asked.  
"They talk to her. She said in time they would talk to all of us." Mamoru said as he hugged his wife.  
"Yes they do and will. Minako is already starting to understand them." Usagi said as Minako nodded her head in agreement.

The guys all smiled. Luna then meowed up at them. Everyone looked at Usagi and Minako.  
"She said that she was hungry and wanted to go." Minako said smiling as Usagi nodded her head in agreement. "These two should sleep all night. They have been up all day." Usagi said as she picked them both up. Right then Luna yawned big, which made Artemis yawn. Everyone smiled even more at them.

They all walked out and over toward the front desk. Nephrite walked over to the gift shop.  
Mamoru told the staff that they would like to have dinner in their suite in two hours.  
They smiled and said okay. He then turned with Usagi and everyone walked to the elevator.  
With Nephrite running over to them putting something in his pocket. "Hey have you seen the lady in the gift shop?" He asked them after they got on the elevator. "You looking at others so soon?" Makoto joked with him.  
"No my love. She was an older lady with silver looking hair." Nephrite said as he kissed her neck.  
"Oh you mean the one who looks like Usagi a little?" Kunzite said hugging Minako close.  
"Yes. I had to do a double take when I saw her." Nephrite said. "Yes we did to when we went in to look around." Mamoru said. "She must be new. Because I didn't see her the other day." Usagi said as they all got off. "Yeah when I looked up to thank her, she wasn't there," Nephrite said. The guys all looked at each other.  
Kunzite told them the same thing happened to him and Mamoru while they walked off the elevator. "She probably had to go somewhere." Makoto said.

Mamoru unlocked the doors and they all went in.  
Minako closed the doors and locked them.

"Well if dinner is in two hours I'm going to go clean up." Minako said as she walked to her room. "Yea me too." Makoto said. Their husbands followed them in and closed the doors smiling wickedly.

Usagi walked over and laid the cats down while Mamoru gave them some food.  
"Your welcome Artemis." Mamoru said after the cat meowed at him.  
"See your starting to understand them." Usagi said as she hugged him.  
"I guess I am. Come on let's go clean up." Mamoru said as he started to walked over to their room.  
He stopped when Usagi grabbed his hand.  
"Maybe I don't want to clean up. Maybe I want you now here." Usagi said with a smile on her face as she grabbed his butt.  
Mamoru's eyes went wide.

To be continued


	16. Chapter 15

I'm very happy to see so many people complain and talk about cheating and how wrong it is. Because IT IS!!!  
Remember peeps this is just a made up story.

This chapter................ they will be playing some games. Sexual games nothing really bad.  
So if you don't like that sort of thing then I suggest you don't read. But you will be missing out…..

Marriage Arrangement  
Chapter 15

Usagi laughed at the look on Mamoru's face. She removed her hands then walked into their room with him following.

Mamoru closed the door and started to kiss Usagi as she slowly backed him into the door.  
As he kissed her, Usagi pulled her bathing suit down, so her breasts were showing.  
Mamoru kissed down her neck to her left breast. He lifted her up with his hands that were on her butt.

"Wrap your legs around me like when we were in the pool Usako." Mamoru said huskily as he sucked a nipple.  
Usagi did what he asked while she wrapped her arms around to his back. Usagi smiled when she felt him getting harder.  
"Mamo-chan let's go shower." She whispered. "Yes let's do. We can finish this in there." Mamoru said as he looked at her and then started to walk into the bathroom with her in his arms. He put her on the floor and reached over and took off her suit the rest of the way. Usagi took off his shirt and leaned over to kiss his chest.

"Usako take off my shorts and trunks." Mamoru said as he moved her hands to his shorts. She slowly pulled it down and looked at him in the trunks.  
"Go on it doesn't bite." He said smiling. Usagi smiled then pulled his swimming trunks off. She then pulled him close and kissed him.  
Mamoru moved them over to the shower and reached in and turned it on. He stopped kissing Usagi and just looked at her.  
He then picked her up and walked into the shower asking her to wrap her legs back around him. Usagi did while he slid her down onto him.  
He started kissing her as he pushed her into the wall as she started moving up and down, as he slid in and out of her. Each matching the others movement  
He moved his mouth so she could place her head on his shoulder. Her hands on his upper arms. He continued to move as the water fell down on them.

"My sweet Usako who I've loved since before she was born." Mamoru gasped out as he moved faster. Usagi gasped out his name as she came. A second later Mamoru did the same.  
He continued to hold her still in her and leaning against the wall for another 5 minutes. Mamoru slowly moved his hands so she could get down. She got down off of him and reached for the soap.

"Here I'll do that." Mamoru said taking the soap. He then started to clean her body.  
Usagi moaned as he gently touched her body everywhere. Mamoru gave her the soap and she did the same to him.  
After they rinsed off, Mamoru turned the water off while Usagi reached for the soft towels.  
She gave him his as she stepped out and started to dry.  
Mamoru picked her up and carried her over and sat her down on the bed. He started to dry her off licking her now and then.  
She then dried him off licking him now and then. He kissed her now and then.

Mamoru went and got the door when they heard a knock.  
It was Kunzite telling him to only wear some boxers and a robe. Mamoru smiled and said okay.

"Usako since we are eating in just wear a robe and some panties. Keep your hair up." Mamoru said as he put on some boxers.  
Usagi said okay and put them on. After she closed the robe he took her hand and the two walked out of their room.  
Kunzite and Nephrite were there getting a fire going. Both had their long hair tied back.

"Where are the girls?" Usagi asked.

"They are getting a robe on. They will be right out." Nephrite said smiling.  
Suddenly they all saw the flash of lightening. Luna got up and ran over to Usagi with Artemis following Each of them meowing.  
She bent down and picked them up. Mamoru walked over to the phone and ordered more wine to go with dinner.

"Damn you do understand them." Kunzite said as he sat down next to Usagi and reached over to pet the cats.  
He put his arm around her shoulders. The girls came out when they heard the thunder.

"That Artemis is pretty smart." Makoto said as she walked over to the group. Her hair and Minako's were also still up.  
Mamoru reached out and pulled her into his arms and said, "Yes he is."  
Makoto smiled at him as the two walked over and sat down next to each other.

Minako went and closed the curtains. "It looks like it might rain all night." She said.  
"Yes it does. A perfect night for…. Love making." Nephrite said in her ear. He had gone over and stood right behind her.  
She turned and smiled at him as they walked over and sat down.

"Well what should we do after we eat?" Makoto said.  
"We can play a game maybe or watch some TV." Minako said as she watched the cats go back and lay down on the bunny.  
They were okay now that they couldn't see the lightening.  
"Usa I'm surprise you gave up a bunny." Makoto said.  
"Luna liked that it was soft. So I let her have it." Usagi said with a smile.

"Well girls we will eat then see what happens." Kunzite said as he and the guys got up to get the door and talk about what to do.

Minako and Makoto both got up and ran over to Usagi.  
"They are flirting with us!" Makoto said as the three watched the guys.  
"Girls I think they want to change partners." Usagi said softly. The two looked at her.  
"I think your right." Minako said.  
"I wonder why?" Makoto asked.  
Minako just stood there.  
Usagi didn't say anything. She knew why Mamoru wanted to but she wouldn't say anything yet.  
"Would you?" Makoto suddenly asked them.  
"I… might. At least it would be with someone I know." Minako said.  
"Yes that's true." Makoto said.  
"If I was going to…. I would do it now rather then later. I wouldn't want Kunzite to wonder what it was like with someone else." Minako said.  
The others nodded their heads in agreement.  
"At least we could know who it was with." Usagi said shocking the other two. Minako hugged her then Makoto did. Each girl knowing that they were are joking.

"Girls come and eat." Nephrite said smiling at them as Mamoru locked the doors and Kunzite poured some wine filling the glasses full.

The girls all looked at each other and got up.  
"Well they started it. We will let them decide were this leads." Makoto said smiling.  
"Yes act like we don't know. Usagi, you will need to act like you don't like the idea later. Shock them since they think you're younger you would be the one to get upset later. We will each shock them into thinking it's okay." Minako said softly.  
"Alright." Usagi answered her.  
"Any ways, if it's true we will stop them." Makoto said.  
"Yes then later we will have a talk with them each." Usagi said. Minako and Makoto looked at her as they each agreed.  
The three would let the guys believe what they wanted for now. And anyways, the three girls felt like having some fun.

The girls all went and sat down on their husbands.  
Everyone ate and drank and talked.  
The guys keep the wine going.  
The lights went out suddenly.

"Good thing the fire is going." Minako said.  
Everyone agreed as Makoto light the candles on the table.  
"This is so romantic." She said.  
"I hope they stay off all night." Minako said taking a drink of her 4th glass of wine.

Everyone ate and joked around. Each was starting to feel the effect of the alcohol.  
The warm fire from the fireplace and the glow from the candles were mixing very well with the alcohol they each were drinking.

"Here Mamo eat this Odango." Kunzite said as he put his fork with the small Odango on it to Mamoru mouth.  
Mamoru opened his mouth and took it and ate it smiling.  
"Was that Odango sweet?" Nephrite asked smiling.  
"Not as sweet as my Odango." Mamoru said as he leaned down and kissed Usagi on the neck. He slowly kissed lower.  
Mamoru smiled then moved her robe to the side and started to suck on her left nipple.  
He then leaned forward and started licking over to her other side making Usagi moan and blush bright red.  
Mamoru was going to lick her down lower but decided not to in front of the others.  
Minako and Makoto got up and were standing behind Mamoru each drinking another full glass of wine and giggling.  
"Yes my Odango taste the best." Mamoru said as he moved Usagi's robe back to cover her.  
Nephrite who had stood up after Makoto got up, pulled Makoto to him and sat back down.  
Minako went and sat back down on Kunzites lap. She almost missed his lap but Kunzite grabbed her to help her down.  
Everyone started laughing.

Mamoru gave Usagi a full glass of wine and kissed her ear telling her it was okay, as he drank all of his wine in one gulp.  
After tonight he won't be giving her so much. She was under age. Usagi took a drink from her glass.

When they ate dessert, Nephrite put wipe cream between Makoto breast and licked it off.  
Everyone laughed when Makoto moaned his name telling him to do her breast next. He did while Kunzite did Minako with the chocolate syrup.  
Mamoru moved his right hand down on Usagi and put it in her panties. He slipped a finger in her and slowly moved it around making her moan and kiss him.  
Mamoru stopped when he heard Usagi getting louder and felt her getting a little wet. Mamoru kissed her and whispered in her ear that he would finish later.  
Usagi said okay. They both looked over at the others.

The guys were both licking cream and syrup off of the girls.  
When the cream and syrup was gone they all laughed even harder. Each still drinking. Now they were taking shots.  
After they ate the girls got up and they each went to the bathroom. While the guys took the wine with them and sat down and watched the fire.  
Usagi walked out of the room. She had gone in and made herself throw up to get some of the wine out of her stomach.  
She had then brushed her teeth. But she was still a little buzzed. Makoto and Minako were by the guys.

"Usagi come sit down by the girls on the table." Mamoru told her when she walked out.  
"Yes Usa the table that Minako wouldn't let me get off of last night." Kunzite said as everyone laughed.  
"All right we are going to play a game since the power is off." Nephrite said as he covered their eyes with a blindfold.  
"Oh a game. Is it fun?" Makoto asked as she and Minako smiled. "Yes it will be. We guys will go first then you three will get a turn." Kunzite said.  
"Okay." Usagi said sitting with her hands in her lap and looking down.  
"All right we are going to each kiss a girl. Then you guess who did it." Nephrite said as they all smiled.  
"Who wants to go first?" Mamoru asked.  
"I will. After what you all did in the pool I want to go first. Get it over with." Minako said making everyone laugh.  
"Let's do all at once." Kunzite said.  
"Okay." Minako said as she, Makoto and Usagi all slowly stood up. They didn't want to move to fast or they might fall over.

The three guys walked away so the girls couldn't hear.  
"Nephrite remember to kiss Minako with a little force." Kunzite whispered.  
"Remember to lead with Usagi." Mamoru said.  
"Makoto likes to have her tongue sucked." Nephrite told Mamoru.  
"Are we sure we want to do this?" Kunzite asked.  
"Yes we started it. Now lets finish. If when we start in the rooms and we want to stop, we will knock on the door two times." Mamoru said.

The other two nodded in agreement. All three feeling the buzz from the alcohol.

"Are we playing or what?" Minako said.  
"Yes hold on." Nephrite said as they walked back over.  
He then pulled Makoto up then moved over to Minako.  
Mamoru pulled Usagi up then walked over to stand in front of Makoto.  
Kunzite walked over to Usagi then stopped in front of her.  
The three guys looked at each other then they all turned the girl's head up to face them.  
They then bent their heads and kissed the girls.  
The girls kissed them back.

Nephrite pulled Minako closer as she wrapped her hands around his neck.  
Mamoru did the same to Makoto who did the same to him.  
Kunzite pulled Usagi close but she only put her hands on his shoulders. They kissed for a few seconds.  
Nephrite sat Minako down and Kunzite sat Usagi down.  
Mamoru continued to kiss Makoto but his eyes were open. Kunzite went and turned them to the side.  
He then stood behind Mamoru and placed his hands on her breast as Mamoru removed his hands.  
Nephrite went and stood behind Makoto and licked the back of her neck slowly. Mamoru stopped kissing her and put his hands on her butt and held her close.  
Nephrite whispered, "Leave the blindfolds on and guess. Who kissed who?" The guys all smiled.  
They still had Makoto close as they looked at Minako who said, "Well I know it wasn't Kunzite."  
"How do you know that woman?" Kunzite asked smiling. "Because you always grab my butt man." Minako said smiling.  
"So who was it?" Mamoru asked looking at her then over at Usagi. She was sitting and looking down.  
"I'm still thinking about it." Minako said. The guys all chuckled.

"Usagi, Makoto who kissed you girls?" Nephrite asked looking between the two.  
Usagi looked up and said, "It wasn't Mamoru. I remember each kiss he has ever given me."  
"Are you sure?' Mamoru asked smiling.  
"I have been kissing you for a some time. I know." Usagi said.  
"If you will guess right you can take off the blindfold." Kunzite said.  
"All right I know it wasn't Kunzite because he is right behind me." Makoto said smiling.  
Kunzite smiled and moved away from her.  
He went and stood next to Usagi.  
"Kunzite kissed me." Usagi suddenly said smiling.  
Kunzite removed her blindfold and said, "How did you know?" Usagi smiled at him and whispered in his ear, "Because you kissed me the same way last night."  
Kunzite pulled her up. They stood next to each other as they looked at the others.  
"Your good." Kunzite said as he then walked over to Minako.  
"Well that's one what about you two. Usa has guessed right the first time, each time today." Nephrite said as he rubbed Makoto.  
Mamoru smiled at him.

"Kiss me again." Minako said.  
Usagi giggled when Kunzite pulled Minako and kissed her lightly.  
"Alright that was Mamoru." Minako said as Usagi laughed with the guys.  
Nephrite moved from behind Mamoru and walked over to Minako. Kunzite moved behind her and took off her blindfold.  
Minako looked up and gasped when she saw Nephrite standing in front of her.  
She blushed and looked at Usagi who was smiling and shaking her head no.  
They all looked over at Mamoru and Makoto.

Kunzite went and stood behind Makoto and whispered to her to guess.  
Nephrite walked back over and placed his hands on her butt while Mamoru removed his hands.  
"All right kiss me again." Makoto said softly. Nephrite leaned over and kissed her.  
Minako and Usagi both giggled.  
After Nephrite kissed her Kunzite kissed her followed by Mamoru.  
"Guess Makoto." Minako said as she and Usagi walked over to them.  
Makoto was still thinking.

Minako got on the table and then leaned down and gave Makoto a kiss.  
"All right that was Minako." Makoto said smiling as everyone laughed.  
"How do you know that? It could have been Usagi." Minako said as she pulled Usagi up by her.  
"No you still kiss like you did when we were younger and you wanted to see what a kiss was like." Makoto said as the guys all laughed.  
They all looked at Minako who was blushing.  
"What? I wanted to know. Usagi and Makoto were the only two there with me. And I wasn't going to kiss my cousin." Minako said.  
"Yes I was her first kiss and she was mine." Makoto said as she and the others all laughed.  
"That's okay. Kunzite was my first kiss also." Nephrite said smiling.  
"What!" The girls all said at the same time.  
Mamoru nodded his head yes while the other two laughed.  
"Sounds like we have some tales to hear later." Usagi said. Everyone laughed.

"All right Makoto guess who kissed you the first time." Mamoru then said.  
"Yes we want to play a different game." Kunzite said.  
"All right. The first kiss was from Mamoru." Makoto said. Nephrite removed the blindfold.  
Makoto blushed when she noticed that all the guys were by her.  
"How did you know?" Usagi asked.  
"Because he never moved from me. And I know what Nephrite's hands feel like." Makoto said.

Everyone laughed. Kunzite went and got everyone a glass.

"All right it's our turn now." Makoto said as she took a deep drink.  
"All right guys sit down." Minako said pushing the guys down while she grabbed a blindfold from Usagi.  
They covered the guy's eyes and then they each grabbed their hands and lead each to a chair.  
The girls then moved away to talk softly.  
"All right we won't kiss them since we all just kissed. We will rub them." Minako said.  
"Should we suck them?' Makoto asked. Her and Minako both started laughing  
"What!" Usagi softly yelped out.  
"Hush we would do our own husbands. I know, let's sit on their laps and make them feel our breast." Makoto told her. Her mind not thinking straight thanks to the alcohol.  
"Yes I will sit on Nephrite and you sit on Kunzite." Minako said looking at Usagi then over at Makoto.  
"No I will sit on Nephrite. Mamoru knows how I feel and Kunzite has been doing me all afternoon." Usagi said.  
"True. I'll sit on Kunzite and you on Mamoru." Makoto said to Minako.  
"Sit sideways legs together on one side." Minako said then hiccuped. The other two nodded in agreement.  
"Girls come on." Kunzite said.

The girls looked at him and smiled then walked over. Each one buzzed. The girls had drunk more then the guys. Thanks to the guys keeping their glassed full.

"All right. We are going to sit on your lap and you guess who." Minako said.  
"Yes you only get to touch our breast." Makoto said.  
The guys all smiled as the girls sat down.  
Makoto sat down and placed Kunzite hands on her while Minako did the same to Mamoru.  
Minako and Makoto faced each other.  
Usagi sat down and grabbed Nephrite hands and placed them in her robe.  
She gasped when he pulled her close and moved the robe off her shoulders then licked her left nipple.  
The other two did the same when the guys licked them.  
Kunzite chuckled and said, "You all didn't say we couldn't touch with our mouths."  
Kunzite went back to sucking on Makoto as he ran his hands on her back slowly.  
"That's right now deal with it." Mamoru said as he pulled Minako closer.  
He and Kunzite were by each other. While Nephrite was across from them.  
Usagi looked down at Nephrite as he moved to the other nipple and pushed her breast together gently. He then pulled her closer and whispered, "Your not my wife and your not Minako. They have the same breast size almost. You are Usa because I haven't touched your breast yet. And your breast are a bit more firmer."

Usagi smiled and removed his blindfold. He looked at her and smiled.  
Usagi and Nephrite looked over at Mamoru and saw him flick his tongue on Minako's nipple.  
Minako had her eyes closed and Makoto was leaning back a little smiling. While Kunzite sucked on her right one.

"Come on let's have some fun with them." Nephrite said slowly getting up with Usagi.  
She closed her robe while Nephrite held her steady since she couldn't stand straight. He was even having trouble.  
Nephrite then whispered in her ear. Usagi smiled big then turned and said, "All right now we girls get to lick your nipples."  
The two girls looked over and smiled when they saw Nephrite. They knew he had guessed. They both closed their robes.

Nephrite slowly walked over and opened Kunzite robe then he went and opened Mamoru robe.  
He put his finger to his lip telling the girls to be quiet.  
He then leaned forward and licked Mamoru on the right nipple then the left one. He then moved over and did the same to Kunzite.  
The girls smiled and got off the laps and they sat down on the table by Usagi. All three kept smiling.  
Nephrite got on his knees in front of Mamoru.

"So whose nipple did you have Mamo." Makoto asked.  
Mamoru smiled and said, "I had Minako's. I remember the feel of it in the pool." The girls said yes and smiled.  
"Who licked your nipple?" Usagi asked.  
"Minako since she was in my lap." Mamoru said as he took off the blindfold. He looked and saw Nephrite smiling at him.  
"OH fuck!" Mamoru said as he backed up then stood up fast.

The girls all laughed with Nephrite.

"What is it." Kunzite asked as he reached for the blindfold.  
"NO! Keep it on until you guess. It's nothing." Minako said as she ran over and moved his hands.  
"Yes you have to guess whose nipple and who licked yours." Makoto said.  
Mamoru shook his head and smiled at them all.  
Usagi ran over to him and he held her.  
They watched as Nephrite moved over in front of Kunzite.

"All right I was sucking on Makoto and Minako or Usagi licked my nipple." Kunzite said.  
"You are right about the first part but wrong about the second." Usagi said.  
Minako reached and removed the blindfold. Kunzite looked and did the same thing that Mamoru had done when he saw Nephrite.  
Everyone laughed.  
Nephrite then said, "Didn't you guys like my wet tongue?" Everyone laughed even harder.

They all sat down holding their own spouse and started kissing them. They drank some more.  
Mamoru kissed Usagi on the ear and whispered, "Are you having fun?" "Yes. Are you?" She whispered back.  
"A little. I'll have more fun when I'm in between your legs." Mamoru said as he licked her ear.

Mamoru then moved her and stood up and told the others he had to pee. He walked into his room and got the condoms.  
He went to the bathroom. As Mamoru went he thought about if he should go through with having Kunzite sleep with Usagi.  
He decided that yes he would. Might as well get it over with, his buzzed head told him.

Mamoru washed his hands then walked out and saw the guys in his room. Kunzite walked into the bathroom and went pee while Nephrite said they gave the girls more wine.  
Kunzite slowly walked out and said, "If we are going to sleep with who we said, let's do it now. I would like to sleep with my wife sometime tonight."  
"Yes I was thinking the same thing." Nephrite said.  
"Yes me too. That's why I came in. I got the condoms." Mamoru said as he gave one to each guy.  
"This is the last game. We will blindfold them again and make them feel us." Kunzite said as he put the condom in his pocket.  
"Yes we will tell them that they only get one guess and if any of them pick wrong, they each have to sleep with that person standing in front of them." Nephrite said.  
"What if they guess right?" Mamoru asked.  
"Then we move in front of the one we are to sleep with." Kunzite said.  
"Fine. Let's do this. And remember the knock." Mamoru said as the others nodded their heads and they all left the room.

Minako and Makoto were over by the fire looking at it while Usagi was looking down at the sleeping cats.  
"Girls we are going to play one more game." Mamoru said.  
The girls walked over to the guys.  
"Yes and you only get one guess. If you're wrong you will sleep with that person." Kunzite said softly.

The girls all looked at them then at each other.  
They then walked a little away and whispered to each other.

"You were right Usagi. Should we play?" Makoto asked.  
"Yes. It's only this one time." Usagi said.  
"Sure." Minako said.  
"Then later we will deal with them." Usagi said.  
"Yes in our own way." Minako said.  
"I can't wait to get Nep in our room later so we can talk." Makoto said as she and the two smiled.  
The other two smiled at her then each grabbed her hand and they walked over to the guys.

"All right and if we guess right?" Minako asked.  
"Then you get to sleep with whoever you want." Nephrite said smiling.

Mamoru looked at Usagi. She was looking down and holding her hands in front of her body. She was also standing back a little from the others.  
"Hold on a minute." Mamoru said as he pulled Usagi over to him and walked over to their door.  
His back to the others so they couldn't see them talk.  
"Usako please look at me." Mamoru said as he turned her head.  
She looked at him. "It will be okay. Do this for me please." He said softly looking in her eyes.  
"I will do anything you ask of me Mamo-chan." She whispered. Oh how she loved messing with his head.  
Mamoru kissed her gently then walked her back to the others, never noticing Usagi, Minako and Makoto each smiling.

The guys put on the blindfolds and held out the girl's hands.  
They then opened their robes and pulled out their penis.

"All you girls have to do is guess who you hold in your hand." Mamoru said as he put himself in Usagi's hand.  
Kunzite did the same to Minako and Nephrite did Makoto. The girls all gasped when they felt them.  
Minako smiled as she started to rub it. Makoto looked like she was thinking as she wrapped her hand around it.  
Usagi just looked down as she held it. She knew that she had Mamoru in her hand. But she didn't say anything.

Suddenly the guys all pulled back and moved away quietly from their wives. Mamoru went and stood in front of Makoto while Nephrite went to Minako. Kunzite went over to Usagi.  
They then placed themselves in the hands again. "Well are you girls going to guess." The 3 guys said at the same time softly. The three shook their heads no.  
"Fine you loss." Nephrite said as he and the other two put their penis back and then removed the blindfolds.

The girls all looked down.  
"So will you pay up?" Nephrite asked looking at Minako. She looked up then over at Kunzite. He looked at her.  
"Sure it'll be fun. Fresh meat." Minako said as she took Nephrite hand and took him to her room fast. The door was closed.  
"Makoto what about you?" Mamoru asked softly. She smiled and looked over at Kunzite who was looking down. She then looked at Usagi as she looked back at Makoto.  
"Usa is it okay?" Makoto asked.  
"Yes. I don't mind. I trust you not to hurt him." Usagi said.

Makoto smiled then lead Mamoru to her room fast.  
Mamoru wouldn't even look at Usagi. He was shocked that she said yes.

Usagi smiled knowing that nothing was going to happen between any of them. She knew that Minako and Makoto were each sobering up.  
Even more since Usagi told them to go to the bathroom and do what she had done. They did while the three guys were in with Mamoru.

After the door closed Kunzite turned Usagi to him.  
He then took her hand and they went to her room.  
He told her to sit on the bed as he closed the door.  
He then walked over to Usagi and sat down next to her.  
She looked up at him.

"Usa relax. Think of Mamo." Kunzite said very slowly as he leaned forward and kissed her gently on the forehead.  
He stopped and looked at her. Usagi smiled at him.

Kunzite leaned in again and started kissing her on the cheek as he laid her back.  
Usagi slowly laid back as she felt his hands move her up more on the bed.  
He moved back and sat down on the side of the bed beside her and thought about her.

Yes. Kunzite really did like Usagi. Thought she was fine.

To be continued


	17. Chapter 16

Read the whole chapter before you say anything. AND remember, NO ONE is making you read. And to those of you who are and are still enjoying I hope you like this chapter also.

Marriage Arrangement  
Chapter 16

Minutes had passed since the guys went into the rooms with their best friend's wife.  
Mamoru looked at Makoto as he sat on the edge of the bed. She looked back.  
"Makoto I'm sorry. I just can't." Mamoru said as he started to get up off the bed. "I keep thinking about Usagi." "Mamo it's okay. I keep thinking about Nephrite." Makoto said smiling.

Mamoru smiled then gave her a quick kiss on her cheek.  
"Let me get your husband." Mamoru said getting up.  
"Yes please do." Makoto said smiling as she leaned back on the headboard.  
Mamoru smiled then walked out of the room. He closed the door then looked up and saw the other two leave the rooms. They all looked at each other.

"Did you two… because I didn't." Nephrite asked. The other two shook their heads no.

"I couldn't." Kunzite said. Yes he liked Usagi. But he loved Minako.

"Let's change girls again. We try this time." Nephrite said. "All right. That way later we can't say anything to each other about who was alone with whom." Mamoru said as he walked over to Kunzite's room. Kunzite walked to Nephrite room while Nephrite walked into Mamoru's room.

Usagi looked up when she heard the door close. Nephrite smiled at her and walked over to the bed and sat down. Usagi smiled. Nephrite kissed her on her cheek. He stopped and looked at her. Usagi looked back at him.

"Usa you're a sweet young woman but I want only my wife." Nephrite said as he got up. Usagi sat up and looked at him. Nephrite leaned over and touched his forehead to hers and said, "I'm glad that Mamoru has you and Kunzite and I have the other two. I'm even glad the other four are all together."

"Thank you for almost helping Mamoru out." Usagi said softly. Nephrite pulled his head back and looked at her. "You knew why?" He asked. Usagi smiled and nodded her head yes and said, "I know everything about Mamoru and his family. I'm pretty sure that I know more then he does."

Nephrite smiled and walked to the door and left. He looked up after closing the door and saw the other two leaving the rooms. Once again they all looked at each other.

"Did you…?" Kunzite asked as he looked at Nephrite. Nephrite shook his head no. "Did you?" Nephrite asked him. "No." Kunzite answered putting the still wrapped condom in the trash can. Nephrite did the same and said, "I kept thinking about Makoto." "I keep thinking about Minako." Kunzite said as he took a drink. The two looked over at Mamoru. He walked over and dropped his condom that was still also wrapped in the trash by theirs. Mamoru looked up and smiled then said, "I'm going to my wife. Thank you both for… well almost helping me." They both smiled and said the same. They all went to their rooms and said good night then closed their doors.

Mamoru walked in and turned to look at the bed as he leaned on the door.. He saw Usagi sitting up in bed with her head resting on her knees. She heard the door open and close. She knew that it was Mamoru. She didn't move her head. She would make him go to her.

Mamoru slowly walked over to her taking off his clothes and sat down by her. Usagi was already naked. Got that way after Nephrite left. Mamoru pulled the clips out and her hair fell down around her. He pulled the cover down and asked, "Did you like being alone with them?" "Maybe." She said. Mamoru moved his right hand and turned her head to look at him. "Usako…?" He said softly. "I never want to sleep with anyone but you." She whispered. "You will never sleep with anyone but me. Just as I will never sleep with anyone but you." He whispered. Usagi then turned her head and asked, "Did you like being alone with Makoto or Minako?" "No. I didn't even do any thing with them. You are all I need and want." Mamoru said as he moved her head back to him. He leaned over and kissed her pushing her back on the bed.

Usagi kissed him back and grabbed him close as she went back. She kicked the covers to the foot of the bed. Mamoru moved her hands with his above their heads interlocking their fingers. Mamoru pulled up and looked down at her. He put both of her hands in one of his while he moved the other hand to open her legs wider, to put his penis in her. Mamoru looked at her as he went into her. Usagi closed her eyes and smiled.

She would talk to him later. But for now she wanted to be satisfied. Usagi also wanted Mamoru to sober up some so he would remember everything she had to say. Usagi tried to move her hands but he wouldn't let them go. She opened her eyes to look at him when he didn't start to move. He was still leaning up and looking at her.

Mamoru then released her hands and moved and put her legs up on his shoulders. He then started to move in her slowly. He kept looking down at her. Usagi went to pull him close but he wouldn't move. She placed her hands on his lower arms. Mamoru picked up his speed making Usagi moan as she moved her head to the side. He moved his hands to her shoulders then moved his right hand to her head to move her head. He held her head in place so she would have to look at him.

Usagi opened her eyes and looked at him. "Who loves you more then life itself?" He gasped out softly. He stopped moving and pulled out just a little. "You do." Usagi softly said then moaned when he pushed back in her all the way. "Who do you love more then life itself?" He asked pulling back. "I love you." She moaned when he moved back in fast. "Who is yours and yours alone?" Mamoru asked as he pulled back and looked at her. His body slowly starting to shake. "You are." Usagi gasped as Mamoru went back in hard. "You are mine and only mine." Usagi then said.

Mamoru then moved her legs down and started moving in her really fast as his hands went around to her butt and he pulled her up close to him. He started breathing hard as he moved in and out so fast that the headboard was making a soft noise. "Say my name Usako. Say you love me and only me. No one else. Tell me you'll always love me and no other man." Mamoru moaned in her ear. He then moved his mouth down to suck her neck.

Usagi smiled as she shook her head slightly. She then grabbed his head to make him look at her. She placed her hands on both sides of his face. Mamoru opened his eyes and Usagi said as he kept moving in and out, "Mamo-chan my bestfriend, my husband, my love. I love you and only you Mamoru. Past, present and future." She then pulled him down and kissed him on the lips. Mamoru moaned into her mouth as his eyes rolled up and he came so hard that he got dizzy. He stopped moving and she laid his head on her shoulder.

He breathed hard as his body shook so bad that the bed moved a little. Usagi smiled and sighed as she hugged him closer. Mamoru laid on her and just held her. Usagi held him while his body relaxed.

Mamoru moved his head to her neck and started to cry softly. He pulled her closer and nuzzled her neck still crying. Usagi heard him and felt his tears. She started to get worried.

"Mamo-chan what's wrong?" Usagi asked as she turned her head to him.  
"I'm sorry Usako. So so sorry." He whispered not moving his head as his arms tightened around her body.  
"For what?" She whispered.  
"For everything today. For tonight. I didn't mean to hurt you." He said in between gasps.  
"When did you hurt me?" Usagi asked as she rubbed his head.  
"Just now and out in the other room." Mamoru whispered as he continued to cry.

Usagi smiled and started to rock him.  
"You didn't hurt me Mamo-chan. I loved what you just did and how you did it." She told him.  
Mamoru slowly looked up at her.  
Usagi wiped his tears and then said, "I love why you did it." Mamoru looked at her with his eyes going wide.

"Thank you for having Kunzite and Nephrite almost sleep with me. I do understand. But don't ever worry. I will never be like your grandmother. Unlike her I love my husband and in time I want your children. Our children, all of them. And I will never leave you unless you act stupid again." Usagi whispered as she smiled at him. Mamoru eyes started to tear up. Usagi's eyes went wide.

She placed both hands on his face and pulled him down and kissed him. Just like when she was six. And just like that time, Mamoru got hard. He made love to her the 2nd time slowly and made her feel good so many times she lost count. He rolled and let her be on top letting her do what she wanted to him. Mamoru also told Usagi, the whole time, how much he loved her and needed her. He told her sorry so many times that Usagi had to tell him to shut up and he did. He was messing up her grove.

When they finished, Mamoru rolled them back over and let her lay on him. Mamoru laid there and thought about her. His head was finally clearing up. He would never have Usagi do anything like what they did with the other. He almost shared her that time but never again. He never wanted anyone but her. What the hell was he thinking? (Answer…Last chapter hee hee) Mamoru thought to himself. Mamoru pulled the covers over her and hugged her closer.

"Mamo-chan I love you very much." Usagi whispered.  
"I love you so much it hurts Usako. I don't know what I would do without you." I will never ask you to do anything with anyone ever again. And I will never be with another. He whispered back as he realized that Usagi did know everything about his family. He was surprised since he couldn't remember ever telling her everything.

Mamoru got tears again as he pulled her closer to his body. He felt like shit for thinking what he did and for thing to have one of the guy's sleep with her or him to sleep with another.

Usagi smiled knowing he told the truth. She suddenly took his head to make him look at her. Mamoru did.

"Mamoru."  
"Yes"  
"Do you know what will happen if you ever get it in your mind to pull a stunt like wanting us to sleep with someone else?"  
"Yes."  
"What?"  
"You will hurt me so bad that I won't be able to sit for a week."

Usagi smiled then moved her left hand down and cupped his balls in her hand as she gave a gently squeeze. Mamoru eyes went wide.  
"No you stupid dumb ass. A month maybe two. I sat back and watched you and your best friends think that we girls didn't know. Well guess what, we each knew and we let you each go into the rooms with us alone. Were you surprised?"  
"Yes."  
"Good. I like keeping you on your toes. You act stupid when you are around your friends. I sat back and watched you and your little buddies thinking you were all going to get away with thinking your in charge but you aren't. None of you guys are. We girls and you guys are all equal. Fifty fifty in our relationships."  
"I know that Usako."

"I know you do Mamochan. So stop thinking stupidly. I told you that I love you and only you. I have loved you for many many years. And that love will not change unless you act stupid again. I may be young and seem immature but I'm not. Yes I act like a "Stepford Wife" at times but believe me I'm not. I like having everyone believe I'm a dumb blond. Makes me happy to prove them wrong when they find out it's not true. I like the look on their face. I sit back and watch everything and everyone. You seemed to have forgotten."

She paused then said, "I don't know everything Mamoru and I do get scarred at times. That's why you are in my life. You are my rock. My teacher at times. You make me relaxed and feel that I'm a queen who can face any danger."

Mamoru looked away then back to her with tears in his eyes again.

"I'm very sorry again Usagi. I know you're not stupid or even immature. I'm sorry for thinking what I did. You're not my grandmother. I'm also sorry for asking the guys to help. I really don't know why I did that." Mamoru whispered.  
"You're only human." Usagi said then smiled. She let him go then laid her head back on his chest.

They both got quiet for a few. Usagi smiled when Mamoru pulled her closer to his body.

"Maybe I should stop acting. Start showing the real me." Usagi said. "No Usagi please don't change. Be yourself. Do what you like. What makes you happy. I love you any way you are." Mamoru said softly.  
"Do you want to change so you're on top?" Usagi asked after a few minutes.  
"No. I want to hold you like this tonight."  
"Good night." Usagi said.  
"Good night my very sweet wife." Mamoru whispered as he kissed her head.

They fell asleep.

The next morning, Usagi woke up. She was still lying on his chest. Mamoru opened his eyes and they smiled at each other. She leaned down and kissed him then got up and went to the bathroom. When she finished he went in. Mamoru called her back in and they took a shower together. Afterwards Usagi did her hair while Mamoru went to see if the others were up and to check on the Artemis and Luna. They both were still asleep.

Mamoru smiled. He looked in Kunzite and Minako's room. Kunzite smiled back as he moved Minako off of him. She was still asleep. Kunzite covered her up then walked over to Mamoru. Mamoru told him he would order something to eat and Kunzite said okay. Mamoru left while Kunzite went to wake up Minako.

Mamoru walked over to Nephrite room and gently opened it. He smiled when he saw the two kissing. He closed the door then went over to the phone.

Usagi walked out and went and checked the kittens. She then went and opened the curtains. She looked out at the rain coming down. Luna woke up and went to stand next to her. She meowed and Usagi bent to pick her up. "No Luna we will stay in today. You need to sleep more. You were both up all day yesterday."

Luna meowed again.  
"I think we will be home this weekend." Usagi said.  
"Yes we will go home tomorrow. I want to spend the weekend home." Mamoru said as he went and hugged Usagi. Usagi smiled then sat Luna back down. She walked over and woke up Artemis so the two could eat. Mamoru gave them some food. Then he went and Usagi pulled to him and they went to sit down. They hugged while Kunzite and Minako came out.

"Where's the other two?" Minako said as she sat down on Kunzite. "They will be out soon. They were kissing." Mamoru said smiling. Kunzite smiled back as he started to kiss Minako. Usagi and Mamoru kissed again.

The other two came out of their room.  
"Good morning everyone. Sleep well?" Makoto asked.  
"Yes we did how about you." Minako asked.  
"I'm still tired but I slept well." Nephrite said as he yawed while he and Makoto sat down.  
Both of them in robes.

"It's still raining so you can take a nap later. I think we should stay in today." Kunzite said. Everyone agreed.  
They all started to kiss again. They heard the chime on the door. Minako went to get it. Their breakfast had arrived.

The staff came in and cleared the table then sat the breakfast down.  
They then left after Mamoru told them they wouldn't need anything until lunch.  
He closed the door and locked it.

Minako went over to the girls while the guys uncovered the food.  
"Girls all the condoms are in their packages. I saw them in the trash can." Minako whispered to the other two.  
Makoto smiled and Usagi did too. "That means none of them would without their own wife." Makoto said.

"Their lucky we were a little drunk last night. Because Kunzite would be sore right now if I would have had a clear head last night." Minako said. "Yeah Nep also. Those guys are stupid sometimes." Makoto agreed.

"They act younger then us at times." Minako said. Usagi and Makoto nodded their heads in agreement with her. "Come on let's eat." Usagi said as she smiled and took their hands and led them to the guys.

They walked over to the guys. They sat down on the guys and everyone started to eat.  
The cats came over and Mamoru reached over and placed them on Usagi's lap. Every now and then she would give them something to eat.

"Mamoru. Thank you." Minako said looking over at him smiling. "Yes Mamo thanks." Makoto said. Both waiting and smiling. Waiting to see what their husbands would say.

"What?! Why are you thanking him? He was only with you for about 5 minutes. We all were maybe with you each five minutes." Kunzite asked fast. "If even five minutes. More like three I think." Nephrite said.

"Because now we won't ever wonder what it's like to be alone with another man on a bed." Minako said. "Yeah it was his idea Nephrite said." Makoto said as she nodded her head in agreement.

Usagi smiled then looked down. "Usa did you thank him?" Nephrite asked smiling. "Yes I thanked him after you left." Usagi answered softly as she looked at him then back down. Everyone smiled at her. They saw her turning red. Each not realizing they were all read also.

"You know I loved last night." Makoto said then blushed. "I meant with Nephrite. When he came to me." She then said fast.

"Me too. The way Kunzite took control for awhile…." Minako paused as her eyes closed. "Oh husband hurry up and eat!" She said putting some toast in his mouth fast. Everyone laughed.

"Girls. Did they tell you why we did what we did?" Mamoru asked looking down at the cats as he blushed.  
"I told Makoto that we all just wanted to know what it would have been like with another." Nephrite said looking at him.

"Yes I told Minako the same. I realized that I will never be with anyone but her." Kunzite said smiling. Minako kissed his cheek. Everyone agreed with him.

The 3 guys looked at each other. Mamoru smiled at them. He hugged Usagi closer. Usagi smiled.

He knew that they didn't say anything about his grandmother. Usagi looked up and she and Nephrite smiled at each other. Usagi then looked at Makoto then they both looked at Minako. Minako smiled at them then said,

"Guys."  
"Yes." The three young men said at the same time.  
Minako smiled then said, "Mamoru your idea was okay."  
"Yes wanting us all to know what it would be like." Makoto said.  
"Yes but Mamoru you should have known better." Minako said.  
"Yes you also Nephrite and Kunzite." Makoto said.

The three young men looked at each girl then down. The three young women smiled.

"Guys, did you all really believe we would have slept with each other?" Minako asked. The three young men shook their heads no while they continued to look down.

"You three were acting like teenagers yesterday. Three stupid dumb jackasses." Makoto said.  
"Yes you three were and we noticed." Usagi said.  
"Yeah, young and dumb and full of c…" Minako started to say but Mamoru interrupted her and said, "Girls we are each very sorry. And we will never do anything like last night again. Or anything that we had done during the day. We each promise." Kunzite and Nephrite each nodded their heads fast in agreement with Mamoru. "We know you won't guys. Because if any of you ever get anything stupid like that or think stupid in your head again…. We girls will be the nut crackers." Usagi said very serious. The three young husbands looked up at her fast then down fast as they each closed their legs tighter. Knowing that what she said was true. They could tell by the tune of her voice.

Minako smiled and flashed her V sign to Usagi while Makoto put both of her thumbs up. The three young women all smiled at each other then each gave their own husband a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh yes, after last night…no more alcohol for any of us. Maybe at the holidays, we will see." Makoto said.  
"But but but....... beer, football, basketball…. The games!" Nephrite said fast. He looked at Makoto who shook her head no with a serous look on her face. "Remember OUR talk last night?" She asked. Nephrite put his bottom lip out to pout but nodded his head yes in agreement.  
"Yes Kunz. Don't tell me you have forgotten OUR talk." Minako said. Kunzite did the same thing to Minako that Nephrite. Mamoru did the same for Usagi. The three young women smiled even more.

"You three need to stop acting up and acting stupid. Please just be yourselves. We three are now your partners not your enemies." Usagi said.

"Equal fifty/fifty." Mamoru said as he remembered.  
Usagi smiled and nodded her head yes.

To be continued

Ha! Ha! Ha! Made you all think that they would sleep with each other. But they didn't!!! Yes they are all best friends but Love over ruled!!!! It always will.

Oh some advice people… DON'T GET TO DRINKING!! Drinking leads to acting stupid….Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Until next time. EvaC.


	18. Chapter 17

Marriage Arrangement  
Chapter 17

Everyone continued to eat their breakfast. Suddenly Mamoru started to laugh more like a chuckle.  
Everyone looked at him. He looked at Kunzite then over and Nephrite.

"Nep do you remember when we were little and how Kun acted?" Mamoru asked. "Well…. I remember he would cry a lot when he didn't get his way." Nephrite said taking a bite.  
"I did not!" Kunzite said. "You did too. You would always go running to Auntie crying. You were a big baby." Nephrite said.

Everyone laughed.

"Yes you did Kun. But I'm asking about him… and girls." Mamoru said. "What about him and girls?" Minako asked with a smile. They all looked at Mamoru. Nephrite started chuckling. He was smiling at Kunzite. Mamoru looked at Usagi who smiled then kissed his cheek. He looked back at the others and said, "When I first told you two about Usagi I said that she had a girl cousin. Her only female cousin. And that one of you should get with her later after we got older."

"That's right! I said no because I like girls with dark hair." Nephrite said as he hugged Makoto. She hugged him back. "Yes and what did Kun say that day?" Mamoru asked as he looked at Kunzite who was blushing and looking down. Nephrite smiled as he and Mamoru smiled at each other.

"You told him about Minako?" Usagi asked. "Yes I did. I remembered about your only female cousin a little. I had forgotten her name since every time you had mentioned her over the phone or in your letters you only said my sis/cousin" Mamoru told her. "So what did he say?" Minako asked. "Yeah did he say he would get with her? Because he's with Minako now." Makoto asked looking at each guy.

Mamoru grinned while Nephrite started to laugh.  
"Kunzite told us that he didn't like girls." Mamoru said. "Yeah he said that girls were gross and had germs. "They will give me cooties!" Nephrite said as his hands waved around.  
"And he said that no girl would ever get close to him. He then ran to my Aunt crying because Nep said that Kunz would get hard with the first pretty girl he saw." Mamoru said laughing.  
"Oh remember when Kenji came to visit and he showed us the picture of Usagi and Minako together. He pointed to Usagi first saying that she was Mamoru's. He then pointed to Minako telling us who she was and that she was free. And he would keep her free for one of us." Nephrite told Mamoru. "Yes Kunzite blushed bright red with a glazed look in his eyes." Mamoru said. "He then went wide eyed then ran out of the room fast." Nephrite said.

The two started laughing with the girls.

"I ran out fast because I had gotten hard. It was my first time ever." They all heard Kunzite say very softly. Everyone looked at him then fell to the floor laughing hard. Kunzite sat up and looked at Minako. He then got up and picked her up. He started to walk to his room. "Hey what's up!" Nephrite yelled over to him. Kunzite stopped then said, "I'm hard." He then ran into his room and slammed the door. Minako screaming and laughing the whole way.

The others laughed again.

Makoto got up and reached to pull up Nephrite. She smiled and started to lead him to their room. "Come on. Let's go clean up." She said smiling. They walked in and Nephrite closed the door smiling. "I guess they will be busy for awhile." Usagi said as she watched the cats run over to an armchair. Artemis picked up Luna and they laid down.

"Usako come with me." Mamoru said as he took her hand and started walking to their room. He closed the door and walked over to the dresser and took out the chain. He walked back to stand behind Usagi. He reached around her and held up the gold chain with the silver crystal.

"Usako. I have loved you from the moment I heard your mom tell mine that she was going to have a baby. I loved you when I would lay my head on her stomach and felt you move. I loved you when they brought you home and laid you in my arms and you opened your eyes and smiled at me. I loved you each time you cried and laughed when you started to walk. I loved you when we played together and took bathes together. I loved you when you held me after I lost my parents. I love you when you would tackle me then make me fall onto the ground on my back and you would sit on me and make me eat dirt after I would try to make you do what I said. I loved you when you threw you test paper at my head and stuck out your tongue at me everyday. I loved you when I first saw you walking down the stairs in that pink dress and when you glared up at me. I loved you when you found out who I was and your mouth fell open and you smiled before you moved your head down. Usako I love you and only you." Mamoru told her as he placed the chain on her neck.

Usagi was crying softly. Mamoru turned her and wiped her tears. He then got on his knees and placed his head on her stomach and his arms around her waist and hugged her.

"I loved you when I came back and saw you digging for worms. And when I saw you naked after six years in the living room. I loved helping you with your hair and what you let me do on the bed. I loved you when I saw you walking with your father and you looked at me and only me. I loved you that night. The first time we made love and how you held me like so long ago."

Usagi slid down on the floor and put her arms around his neck. She was still crying. He pulled her close and whispered, "I love you Usagi. For everything you do for me without asking any questions. And what you do to me. I'm yours and only yours. I will never leave your side for you are all I want. You are my rock, my queen, my everything." He turned her head up to him and started to kiss her tears as her hands unbuttoned his shirt.

"Mamo-chan make love to me. Only you can put out this fire I feel everytime I think of you!" Usagi gasped as she bent and kissed his chest. Mamoru pulled her head back and kissed her as he laid them both on the soft rug. He kissed down her neck as he undid her shirt. Usagi reached and unfastened her bra.

"Mamo-chan make love to me anyway you want. I'm yours and only yours. No one will ever claim me but you my love." Usagi whispered as she undid his pants. "My Usako." Mamoru breathed as he bent forward to suck her nipples. Usagi reached down and pulled off her skirt and panties then pushed his pants and underwear down. She lifted up and pulled him in her making them both gasp.

"Sweet wife. Let me get my clothes off the rest of the way."  
"No Mamoru do me now here on this spot. I need you."  
"All right my sweet wife."

He moved in her faster and faster making her yell out his name more then once. He pushed in one more time and yelled out her name as he fell forward on top of her. Mamoru laid there breathing heavy as Usagi held him smiling.

"Mamoru. You are my first love. My last love. You are my only love. I love you Mamo-chan." She said softly. He looked up at her and smiled. She pulled him down and they started to kiss. He slowly started to move in her. He stopped and pulled out. He then picked her up and carried her to the bed. He took off the rest of their clothes. She opened her arms and he laid back on her and rolled them so she was on top.

"Usako put out my fire, I have for you and only you." Mamoru said as he moved her down on him. Usagi smiled and did. Afterwards she laid on his chest. Mamoru held her close feeling her heart beat fast.

"I can hear your heart beat." She said. "Yes I feel yours." He said back. "Do you know you would lay on my chest when you were a baby." He said smiling.  
Usagi smiled, as she shook her head no. "Yes you would lay there sucking your fingers or mine. Then you fell asleep and I would continue to hold you until someone moved you." Mamoru said as he played with her hair. Usagi smiled and moved off of him to lay beside him. "Why did you move?" He asked. "Because I will fall asleep laying on you." She said rubbing his chest. "All right. You can fall asleep later." Mamoru said as he rolled over on his side to face her. He started to kiss her as his left hand rubbed her leg and back. His right hand gently touched her face. He gently moved her so she was on her back and laid down on her to make love to her again.

Mamoru moved off her to go to the bathroom when they were done. He came out and saw her asleep.  
He put on some shorts and a T-shirt, then covered her up. He walked out of the room and saw the guys sitting and talking.

"Hey Mamo. Wondering when you would come out." Kunzite said. "I was busy." Mamoru said as he sat down and they all laughed. "Yes we were also. Just came out ourselves. The girls are asleep." Nephrite said taking a drink. They all smiled. "I'm surprised we aren't." Kunzite said putting his feet up on the couch as he yawned. "We didn't drink as much as the girls did." Nephrite said as he sat his glass down then closed his eyes. "That's true." Mamoru said closing his eyes as he put his feet up on the table. They all fell asleep.

Usagi woke back up later and looked around. She got up and dressed then walked out of the room. Makoto and Minako were leaving their rooms also. Both had on their chains that their husbands had given to them. They all looked and saw the guys asleep. They all smiled and each went to get a blanket. They covered their husbands giving them a kiss.

"Come on let's go down and order lunch then see what games they have down in the gift shop." Makoto said. "Okay let me get the cats." Usagi said as she picked up Artemis and handed him to Minako. She then picked up Luna. The girls then left. They went down and walked over to the gift shop. The guards walked over to keep people away.

Minako went and hid back on the elevator with a female guard. There were reporters there. Makoto went to get a deck of cards and some bags of candy so they could play poker later.  
Usagi went to the desk and order lunch. They then went back to the elevator and rode up.

"Girls don't worry. My partners are going to tell everyone that you have left the hotel." The guard said smiling. The girls smiled at her.  
Usagi looked at her and thought that she should know her. The guard had short blond hair. She kind of looked like a pretty man at first.

"Thank you. My husband said that we will be gone tomorrow." Usagi said smiling. "Yes Kunzite said he wanted to spend the weekend at home." Minako said giving the elevator man an autograph. "Yes Nephrite said the same thing." Makoto said as she opened the cards. "All right I will let my two partners know. We will just say that you have all snuck out and have gone to another hotel for the weekend." The guard said as she stepped off the elevator with the girls. "Thanks." Usagi told her. The guard smiled back.

"Would you like a autograph?" Minako asked smiling. The guard looked at her and smiled then said, "I'll get it later Sailor Venus." She then turned and got on the elevator.  
The girls looked at the elevator doors close, then at each other. "That was strange." Makoto said as Usagi opened the door to the penthouse. "Yes no one knows but us and my producers that the V stands for Venus." Minako said walking in and placing Artemis on the floor. Usagi placed Luna down as Makoto locked the door. The cats went into Usagi's room and played on the bed.

The girls smiled when they saw the guys still asleep.  
"Come on lets go wake them up." Minako said as they walked over to the guys. She sat down on Kunzite and leaned down and kissed him. Makoto went and sat on Nephrite and kissed him. Usagi looked at Mamoru then started to lean down and kiss him but he grabbed her and pulled her down on him. She yelped as the other two did the same. Kunzite had rolled Minako over so she was under him and Nephrite had pulled Makoto closer and started to kiss her as his hands roamed her body. Mamoru chuckled as he pulled Usagi down on his lap and started to kiss her. He moved his mouth and started to kiss her face.

"Did you girls really think we were asleep?" Everyone heard Nephrite ask. "Yes we woke up when you all left the room." Kunzite said as he kissed Minako on the neck. "We each know when you aren't with us." Mamoru said as his right hand went to Usagi's breast. The girls each giggled. The guys continued to kiss the girls until they got them each to moan softly.

"What is in the bag love?" Nephrite asked Makoto. She lifted the bag and said, "A deck of cards and some candy." "Yes we will play poker or something else today." Minako said.  
"Yes we have to stay in the room." Usagi said as Mamoru smiled. "Yes we know. The manager called and told us what happened with Minako. We are going to leave tomorrow morning."  
Mamoru told them. "Yes we were going to leave later today but this way we can leave and there will be no reporters." Nephrite said. "We better get used to this with Minako becoming so famous." Kunzite said sitting up and pulling Minako over to him.

"Word got around that Sailor V and Mrs. Chiba are cousins." Mamoru said as Usagi hugged him. "What do we do when we get home?" Makoto asked. "Well Mamoru called his grandfather and there will be guards around. The gate going onto the property will be locked also." Kunzite said. "If it gets to bad we will all go to the Chiba Mansion." Nephrite said as the other two nodded in agreement. "Hey we should call Rei and Ami and the guys to let them know." Minako said picking up the phone. "They already know. Grandfather called them." Mamoru said. Everyone smiled as Minako put the phone back.

"You know that Ami and Rei will be upset that they aren't here with us." Usagi said.  
"Oh well. I'm glad that they aren't here. I'm not going to almost sleep with them." Mamoru said making everyone laugh and agree with him.  
"Hey guys, I think we are the freaky ones." Nephrite said as the guys all laughed. The girls looked at them.

Kunzite then told them about what Jadeite and Zoisite said on the jet and what Nephrite had said. Everyone laughed again.  
"Well they will never know what we do, if no one tells them." Minako said.  
"Yes please don't say anything. I don't want Rei to say anything." Usagi said softly.  
"What we all do alone… no one will know but us. We three guys have always kept things to ourselves." Mamoru said as he then kissed her.

Everyone agreed with him.

"Yes and Rei and Ami don't really know what we girls all do." Minako said as Makoto agreed with her. Makoto then said, "Ami told me that she and Rei have been together." Everyone looked at her. "Well not totally but they have experimented." Makoto then said as she nodded her head and smiled. "I wonder if they will again so Jadeite can watch." Nephrite said with a laugh. Everyone smiled and laughed.

"Did you guys really kiss each other?" Usagi then asked looking at them. "Yes they did. I had told them after we left for school, that you and I had kissed and they wanted to know what it was like." Mamoru said. The girls all giggled as the two guys blushed. "Did you kiss them also?" Makoto asked looking at Mamoru. He blushed. "No not on the lips. But he did take the bra off of me first." Nephrite said. The girls all looked at him then at Mamoru each saying, "What!" The guys all laughed.

"We all wanted to know how to take off a bra. That why we would know when the time came." Kunzite said with a grin. "Yes we had gone and got one and we each practiced unhooking it." Mamoru said. "Yes then we each wore it with socks in it. And practiced taking it off. As we pretended to make out." Kunzite said. "Yes Mamoru always liked to kiss the neck." Nephrite said as Mamoru blushed more. Usagi smiled and held him. "Yes and Kunzite liked to rub down to the butt." Mamoru said as Kunzite blushed. "Well Nephrite liked to rub the chest." Kunzite said while Nephrite blushed. The girls all laughed. "He still does." Makoto said as Nephrite hugged her. Minako agreed as she said that Kunzite still did also. They all looked over at Usagi and Mamoru. Usagi smiled and nodded her head yes. "Can't you all tell by her neck." Mamoru said smiling. "Mamoru gave me my first hickey." Nephrite said. "Me too." Kunzite said. Everyone laughed harder.

"So girls tell us about your first kiss." Kunzite said smiling. "Mamo-chan was my first kiss." Usagi said as Mamoru hugged her. "Yes we know. We want to hear about these two." Nephrite said as he smiled then hugged Makoto close. Makoto and Minako looked at each other then at Usagi. She was giggling. "You were with them right?' Mamoru asked her. She nodded her head yes.

Everyone looked back at Minako and Makoto.

"All right. This is what happened." Minako started, "We three were spending the night together. Usagi was upset because her Chiba-sama was still gone. We started talking about him and she finally told us about him giving her a kiss." "Yes Minako said that when he got back that Usagi would be getting a lot of kisses." Makoto said smiling. "Yes and then Minako said that it wasn't fair because she had no one to kiss. Makoto said that she could kiss her." Usagi said smiling.

The guys were looking at each girl as they talked. They all looked over at Minako.

"I said okay and bent over to kiss Makoto. Moving my mouth around." Minako said. "Yes and then you climbed on top of me and Usagi said to slip your tongue in my mouth." Makoto said smiling. "I did. Usagi was beside us laughing. Then she said that Makoto had to kiss me." Minako said. "So I did." Makoto said smiling.

Everyone laughed.

"You all never did anything like make out?" Nephrite asked. "No not really. We mostly only kissed." Minako said. "What about the time with the carrot and the medium cucumber." Makoto said as Minako went wide eyed and blushed. Usagi started to laugh harder. "What!" the guys all yelled at the same time looking at Minako then the other two.

Makoto was laughing hard while Minako placed her head in her hands.

"Minako and Makoto were telling me what I should do to Mamoru when I saw him again. Makoto went down to the kitchen and brought them back up." Usagi said as the guys looked at her. "Yes we were telling her that she should lick him and suck him. Like what we read in some books." Makoto said. "Yes then I said I didn't understand and Minako grabbed the carrot and placed it in her mouth telling us 'like this.' As she sucked and licked the carrot." Usagi said. "Yes I said no the carrot was to small because men get bigger when they get older. She then grabbed the cucumber and started on it." Makoto said as she and Usagi laughed harder. "Yes then you grabbed the cucumber and started to suck it Makoto. Saying I wasn't sucking fast enough. That no man would come with how slow I sucked." Minako said making Makoto turn bright red.

The guys all laughed so hard that the girls fell off their laps. Mamoru finally stopped laughing and reached and helped Usagi back on to his lap. The other two did the same. Mamoru smiled and kissed Usagi for a few minutes. He then looked over at Minako and said, "Minako would you tell Usagi how to later?" Minako smiled at him and asked, "Why me?" "Well… I saw you on Sunday and you looked like you knew what you were doing." Mamoru said as he blushed "You saw?" Minako asked as she smiled. "Yes I walked over to take Kunzite's briefcase to him and saw you both by the chair." "Yes I saw what you were doing to Usagi." Kunzite said as the two guys smiled.

"All right that's it! The wall is coming down. I'm missing out on some stuff." Nephrite said as everyone laughed. "Hey with the wall down we can put in the basketball court." Kunzite said. The other guys agreed. "No put in a tennis court." Makoto said. "No a volleyball court." Minako said.

The guys all smiled.

Everyone looked at Usagi as she said, "Girls let them put in the Basketball court. Then they can be running around with no shirt on and each of them sweating." Minako and Makoto looked at her then at each other. "Basketball Court!" They said at the same time. The guys all laughed as the girls hugged them.

"We will have them in next week to take the wall down and start on the court. Both Basketball and Volleyball." Nephrite said as the guys all agreed. The girls got happy. "Mamoru did you want me to tell Usagi now or after lunch." Minako asked him. Mamoru smiled and told her, "Do it whenever you two want." "Why do you want her to know?" Makoto asked. "Because I won't be able to make love to her when she's on her period. I'll need release some how." Mamoru said smiling.

The guys all smiled.

"What will you do to Usagi to help her release." Nephrite asked raising an eyebrow. "Whatever she wants me to do. Whatever she asks." Mamoru said as Usagi kissed him. Kunzite smiled then got the phone to check on lunch. "Lunch will be here soon. After we eat we will play poker." He said smiling. Everyone smiled and agreed with him. "I don't know how to play." Usagi said softly. "That's okay I'll show you." Mamoru said getting up to get the door. The other two guys went also. The girls stood up also to help.

To be continued


	19. Chapter 18

Marriage Arrangement  
Chapter 18

Usagi walked into her room and looked at the kittens. Luna and Artemis meowed at her. She picked them up and carried them out to eat lunch. She sat them down and gave them some food. After the two ate they ran back to Usagi and Mamoru's room to play some more.

"Usako come and eat." Mamoru said as he sat down. She ran over to him and sat down on his lap. He kissed her neck then started to eat. "Minako I will help you tell Usagi. We will have a girl talk." Makoto said as she took a drink. Minako said okay and they started to talk about what to do. "Mamo-chan are you sure you want me to learn?' Usagi asked him softly. "Yes Usako. You have an idea but I want you to know so your not upset thinking you're doing it wrong." He whispered as he licked her ear. She smiled at him and said okay. "Later I'll show you how I would like you to do it. Right now I just want you to have a better idea." He then said. Usagi smiled at him.

Mamoru smiled back and then said to Minako, "Minako are you sure it's okay?" "Yes it's fine. We are all family. We can do anything together." Minako answered. "Yeah as long as we don't have to almost sleep with each other again." Makoto said as she then laughed. The others laughed with her. Each knowing that it would never happen.

Everyone finished eating then the girls went into Usagi's room and talked while the guys cleaned up and then started playing cards.

Artemis came out of the room where the girls were. He walked over to Mamoru and jumped into his lap and looked down.  
"What's wrong Art?" Nephrite asked looking at the cat. Artemis meowed a few times as he continued to look down.  
Mamoru smiled then said, "He doesn't want to hear the girls talk about "female" things."  
"Join the group." Kunzite said. The three guys smiled.

"Luna." Mamoru called her name. Luna came running out of the room and went to him. Mamoru smiled and looked down at her and said, "Luna you go play with your mouse. You don't need to be in there with them at this time." Luna meowed a few times then Mamoru said, "No. You are too young. Usagi will talk to you later. After you get a little older." Luna looked down then slowly walked over to the cat bed and picked up her little toy mouse. She sat down with the mouse in front of her.

Artemis continued to watch Luna. He had looked at her the whole time Mamoru talked to her. Artemis then suddenly jumped off of Mamoru's lap and ran to Luna. Luna looked at him. Artemis suddenly grabbed her mouse and jumped up onto a chair then up onto the fireplace mantle. Luna started meowing at him as she looked up at him. Artemis only walked back and forth with her little mouse hanging from his mouth as he looked at her. His tail wagging slowly back and forth. Luna got louder.

Mamoru sighed out loud then suddenly stood up and walked over to the two. He reached for Artemis, took Luna's mouse and gave it to her. He then walked over and sat Artemis in a corner. "You stay there for a few. Until you learn to stop picking on Luna." Mamoru said as he looked right at Artemis. He then walked back to the table. Kunzite and Nephrite both laughed.

"Arty…. He…He got a time out! That's so cool!" Nephrite said as he continued to laugh.  
"Guess you might be ready for kids." Kunzite said looking at Mamoru. Mamoru shook his head no and said, "No not anytime soon. Not until Usagi is ready and wants to. Artemis and Luna are going to be a handful right now anyway." The other two nodded in understanding.

Minako, Makoto and Usagi walked out of the room and went to the guys. Usagi looked and saw Artemis facing the wall and Luna standing beside him. Luna sat down and dropped her mouse for Artemis. He looked and turned away from her. His back to her.

"Artemis you be nice to Luna." Makoto said making the two kittens look at her. "Yes Artemis. Luna is your future wife." Minako said. The six at the table each smiled when it looked like Artemis had blushed. His eyes went wide as he turned his head and looked at Luna. She looked like she was smiling as her tail wagged faster. Artemis looked down. Every now and then his eyes would dart up and glance at her.

"Mamoru we need to sit and work out the Arrangement." Usagi said.  
"What arrangement?" Mamoru asked.  
"A marriage arrangement." Usagi said.  
"They will marry due to being in love. And if Luna wants to put up with him." Mamoru said. Everyone looked at the two again. Artemis was now licking Luna on her head.  
"A marriage arrangement has just been made." Usagi said as she clapped her hands together. Everyone smiled more and laughed.

Since Usagi didn't know how to play, the girls sat on the guys to help them. Mamoru showed her how. "It's your bet Kun." Nephrite said looking up at him. "Speaking of bets who won Monday?" Mamoru asked the guys. They both started to laugh. "What bet?" Usagi asked looking at Mamoru. "They were all betting on if I would make it to the Hotel or make love to you in the limo." He said smiling. She smiled back. "No one won." Kunzite said. Mamoru looked at him with a questioning look. "Yes Aunt Ikuko found out what we were doing and told us to keep our money." Minako said. "Yes she said that she knew for a fact, that you would wait until you got to the room. So you could lie in Usagi arms for a long time. She then said something about you would love it better that way." Makoto said. "Yes I wonder how she knew or what she knew." Nephrite said raising an eyebrow at Mamoru. Mamoru blushed while Usagi giggled. Minako and Makoto looked at her then at each other. Minako then said, "Usagi has been holding back on us." "Yes she hasn't told us everything that Mamoru has done when they were little." Makoto said as she and Minako stood up and started to pull Usagi to one of the rooms. Mamoru started to laugh and said, "You didn't tell them about the first time I came?" Mamoru looked at Usagi while she smiled and shook her head no. "Sit down girls. I believe Mamo is about to tell us a little story." Kunzite said with a grin. Nephrite grinned also. The girls all sat back down and everyone looked at Mamoru and Usagi. He told them about the first time he came and his talk with Ikuko afterwards. Everyone laughed.

Minako then said as she looked at Makoto, "Damn it. Usagi is the youngest and she has gotten more play then us put together." Everyone laughed again while Makoto nodded her head in agreement and Usagi turned red. Mamoru held her close and whispered to her that he loved her. Usagi turned around and kissed him then told him the same thing. They all then played cards. Afterwards they ate dinner then they each went to pack. They played some more cards, in between kissing. They then went to bed to make love and go to sleep.

Mamoru didn't have Usagi do what Minako and Makoto talk to her about. He told her that they would wait until she was on her period. Then they would have lots of time for them both to learn. He also asked her what he could do to help her release and she only told him to hold her. Mamoru said he would always hold her.

In the morning Usagi woke up early morning to Mamoru kissing her as he slide in her. He kissed her cheek then kissed her left ear. "See why I want you naked." Mamoru whispered as he moved in her. Usagi smiled and wrapped her legs around his enjoying the wonderful feelings that he gave her. They came together. Afterwards they got up to clean up together. He made love to her in the bathtub holding her close. "You'll be tired later." Usagi moaned as she licked his right ear. "That's okay. I'll take a nap at home." He gasped out. Usagi moaned his name as he called out her name. Afterwards they cleaned up and dressed.

Mamoru went and ordered breakfast, while Usagi finished packing their stuff. The others came out and everyone ate. When they were done, Mamoru called down to have some bellboys come get their bags. Everyone left the penthouse.

When they got to the lobby the girls all ran over to hug the manager at the front desk. He blushed and smiled. The guys told him thanks and Mamoru told the staff standing around that they would be getting a big bonus. Minako also gave everyone around an autograph while they waited for the limo and the bellboys to load their bags.

As they were walking out Mamoru told Usagi quietly that on their anniversary that they would come back but would stay in the honeymoon suite. Usagi smiled at him then asked if they could come back every year. He looked at her and said yes anything for Mrs. Chiba. She smiled and hugged him.

Everyone got into the limo and rode home. Usagi let the cats out so they could look out the windows. "Mamoru." Minako said as she looked at her cousin's husband. "Yes." Mamoru asked looking at her. "How did you get Artemis?" Minako asked as she looked at the two kittens that were up in the back window looking out. Mamoru smiled and turned and looked at the two also. "I was woken up early one morning about two or three months ago to the doorbell. I went to answer it and he was sitting on the doorstep looking up at me with his tail wagging. Beside him there was a piece of paper with the word Artemis on it. I said it out loud and he meowed and started to climb up my right leg. I picked him up and carried him into the house with him meowing the whole time. Like he was talking to me. He followed me everywhere that day." Mamoru told her as everyone looked at him. "I found Luna the same way about two months ago also. She was out on the doorstep and ran in once I opened the door." Usagi told them as she smiled. Everyone looked at Artemis and then at Luna. The two looked at them all then looked back out the window. Both with their tails wagging.

Makoto and Minako then started talking and making plans to go shopping later that weekend. They all also said that they would see each other tomorrow. They all wanted to be alone today.

When they got home the other four were waiting for them. Everyone got out and the girls all hugged while the guys did the same. The three older guys told the other two about how they were all going shopping later. They said that was fine and would be ready to go whenever. The girls were all happy. Then Rei and Jadeite left. They had plans with his parents and her Grandfather. Ami and Zoisite also said bye. They had somewhere to go.

Mamoru, Nephrite and Kunzite grabbed the bags and sat them by their front doors. Then each guy grabbed their own wife and carried her into the house. Usagi kissed Mamoru as he placed her on the carpet. He held her close and said, "Welcome home Mrs. Chiba." She smiled at him and hugged him while she said, "I'm so glad to be home with you." He pulled back and kissed her on the head. "Come on let's unpack. Then we can start a load of clothes. I'll order lunch and dinner later." He said. "That's fine. Then tomorrow I'll start cooking our meals." Usagi said as she let the cats out. They both ran out then ran over to the back door. Usagi smiled and ran over to open the door so they could run out and play.

Mamoru walked in with some bags then went out to get the rest. Usagi started to carry them up to their room. Mamoru came up a few minutes later with the rest. "I called Grandfather and your parents. They want us over for dinner. I told them we could make it on Sunday." He told her as he opened up a suitcase. "Okay Mamo-chan." Usagi said as she hung up the bags with her wedding dress and his tuxedo. She then went and unpacked the bathroom stuff. Mamoru took the dirty clothes and put them all in the baskets. Usagi took one and he took the other one and they walked down together to start the washer.

They then walked over and sat down on the couch. Mamoru laid them both back as they kissed. So Usagi was on her back and he was in between her legs. He took off her shirt and then his as he kissed down her neck. Usagi showed him how to take off the bra that hooked in the front. She leaned up so he could take it off the rest of the way. He bent down and started to kiss her left nipple running his tongue all around it. He then moved to her right one. Usagi reached and started to take off his pants while Mamoru reached and unfastened hers. She lifted up her hips while he slide her pants and panties off. He then took his pants off the rest of the way. Followed by his underwear. He smiled at her as he slide in her. Usagi smiled back as she lifted up her butt so his hands could go behind her. Mamoru laid down and started to kiss her as he moved in and out. He moved his tongue in and out of her mouth fast then stopped when she grabbed his and sucked it gently. Mamoru let her suck it while he moved in her faster. Usagi let his tongue go and moved her head to the side while he kissed her neck. She closed her eyes and called out his name softly. Mamoru said her name as he pushed in her one more time then stopped moving. Usagi wrapped her legs around his as Mamoru moved his hands up to her back. They held each other for awhile. Both of them smiling.

"I wanted to do this last Thursday night." Mamoru said. Usagi smiled and said, "I'm glad we can now." "Yes now is better. I would have felt bad if I had then. I wouldn't have been able to look at your father." Mamoru said as he looked at Usagi. She smiled at him. He then laid his head on her chest and just held her. Usagi slowly played with his hair. She smiled when she felt his body relax more. She knew he was asleep.

Usagi reached for the cover on the back of the couch and pulled it down and covered them both. She then fell asleep. Mamoru woke up when he heard the washer. He got up and went and put the clothes in the dryer. He then went and laid back down behind Usagi and pulled her into his arms. He went back to sleep.

They both woke up when the dryer buzzed. They both got dressed and then went and took care of the clothes. Usagi took the clean clothes up followed by Mamoru. He then went into his office and started to read the mail. Usagi came in and sat down on his lap. "Mamochan have you seen the paper?" She asked him. She had been reading the paper. "No not yet." "They don't have our wedding in there. "Yes I know. Grandfather and your parents don't want that out yet until later." "Oh because of my age." "Some. It will be in there sometime next month. Gives us time alone." Mamoru said hugging her. She hugged him back. They started to kiss but stopped when Artemis jumped up onto their lap and started to meow. Mamoru let Usagi go as they both smiled. Usagi got up and picked up Luna who was sitting on the floor. Mamoru stood up with Artemis and they both carried the kittens down to feed them.

Mamoru and Usagi then left and went out to dinner. The next day they stayed home alone with Luna and Artemis. Each just relaxing and enjoying each other's company.

Sunday they joined the others and everyone went shopping. The whole group went to lunch together. Mamoru got Usagi her bookcases and that afternoon fixed them. He then helped Usagi put her books in them. That night they went and ate dinner with her parents and Mamoru's grandfather. They arrived at her parent's house and were greeted by the family.

Everyone hugged each other. After eating they all went into the living room for coffee and to relax. Usagi got up from the couch and walked over to her brothers. They were arguing in a corner about who got her room.

During dinner Kenji had told Usagi and Mamoru that his job was staying there after all. They didn't have to move. Kenji was given a new job with better pay and a better position. He was so happy while he talked that he never noticed Ikuko and Mamoru's Grandfather smiling and looking at each other.

Usagi told her brother to stop arguing. She then told them that the new baby would get her room. The two young boys looked at her then each other. They then got to arguing with each other over who got to share the room with the baby. Usagi threw her hands up into the air. The three all looked at their mother when she walked to them with a big smile on her face.

"Boys stop. We are moving into a bigger house. You will each get your own room." She told them. "Why a new house?" Usagi asked. She loved their old house. She grew up there. Ikuko smiled and patted her stomach. "The doctor heard another heartbeat. Another set of twins." She said. Her three older children went wide-eyed. Ikuko smiled more then said, "Twins run in the family. Well twin boys. Usagi, you and Minako are the only girls." Usagi's mouth dropped. Ikuko laughed then walked back and sat down by Kenji.

After a few hours had past Mamoru and Usagi left and went home. Usagi sat in silence while Mamoru drove.

"Usako is something wrong?" Mamoru asked.  
"No." Usagi said.

"Then how come you are so quiet?"  
"I'm thinking."  
"About?"

Usagi looked up and over at him.  
"I think my mom and your Grandfather set my dad up. I saw them looking at each other during dinner while Daddy was telling up about his newest job. The two were looking and smiling at each other to much." Usagi said.

Mamoru smiled then said, "We three did. Your Mom, my Grandfather and I set the whole thing up. We three were each in on it. I wanted you now and we knew that Kenji wouldn't give you up yet. You're his baby girl."

Usagi smiled at him.

"His new job is better for him. He will really love it more." Mamoru said. Usagi took his free hand and held it as she smiled.

To be continued


	20. Chapter 19

Marriage Arrangement  
Chapter 19

Many happy months had past since everyone was married. They all felt that everything was right now and how it should be in their lives.

Mamoru was waiting patiently for his and Usagi's anniversary to arrive. Everything was ready. Since her parents didn't move from the area, Mamoru was going to surprise Usagi with a trip out of the country. Only them and the two young cats were going. They were going to Egypt first for a month. A real honeymoon for his Queen. Only Mamoru and Artemis knew. Artemis had asked if they could go there first since he heard that cats had been royalty at one time in Egypt. Mamoru had told him okay and started making the arrangements. Then after that they would be going to a private, romantic, secluded island for a month.

One afternoon Mamoru and the four guys sat in his and Usagi's dining room at the table playing poker for candy. Makoto had been nice and had allowed them to have some beer. She and the other girls had talked and said that the guys could have some. Rei and Ami had told the three, how Jadeite and Zoisite got to acting stupid when they had drunk before also. The girls had gotten together one afternoon and had talked about their men.

The girls weren't worried since none of them were drinking. They each had a clear head. The guys were still on their second beer. They had been playing for hours. They had more candy in their stomach then beer.

While the guys played and talked about anything and everything, Usagi and the four girls sat in the living room. Usagi sat on the floor doing her homework. Minako sat on one end of the sofa reading over her parts for her Sailor V movie. Every now and then her arms could be seen moving around. She could be heard talking to herself now and then. Makoto sat on the loveseat copying some recipes from a cookbook of Usagi's that had been Ikuko's. Ami sat in a chair sewing on one of Zoisite's shirts, while Rei sat in another chair knitting and humming to herself.

Luna and Artemis were running around downstairs chasing each other. He had wanted to go upstairs but since Luna had problems with the stairs still and he didn't want to get into trouble with Mamoru, Artemis stayed downstairs with Luna. She would always get mad and loud if Artemis didn't stay near her. Every now and then the two would go and look outside.

A nice roaring fire was burning in the fireplace since it was snowing outside. They all hoped that this was the last storm of the season. Spring had just started.

Usagi was glad that her mom had the babies before winter came. Ikuko had been right. She had another set of boys. Kenji had been very proud and still had a smile on his face. The older brothers were happy and each claimed a younger brother as their own. To teach them the ways the two would say.

Usagi's family had moved into the Chiba Mansion, before the babies were born, since Mamoru's grandfather didn't like being alone. His new wife was glad they were there also. She had always wanted a big family and now since she had quit being a secretary she was able to help Ikuko out.

Mamoru, Kunzite and Nephrite had taken over the main running of Chiba Inc. Mamoru's grandfather wanted to be home more with his wife after he couldn't find a new secretary. None of the new ones would keep him happy like his old one had. She wanted him home with her any ways.

So Usagi, Minako, and Makoto wouldn't get upset or even Rei and Ami, Jadeite and Zoisite became the three older guy's secretaries. It made everyone in their group happy. None of them wanted any single girls or even guys trying to get the men.

Mamoru had been right about Kenji and his new job. He got to spend his free time taking pictures and submitting them to magazines. He had always wanted to be a photographer. His favorite and best pictures were of his dead best friend's Hotels and Gardens.

"Kunzite is that dirt on your upper lip?" Jadeite could be heard asking after he took out the sucker he had in his mouth.

"No. He says it's a mustache." Zoisite said popping a Whopper in his mouth. "Put some mike on it and let Artemis or Luna lick it off." Nephrite said. The four guys all laughed while Kunzite smiled. "Don't hate me since I'm a man and can grow one. Peachfuzz." Kunzite said looking at Nephrite. Nephrite smiled and threw a candy bar at Kunzite, which hit him in the head. "Why are you growing that? Makes you look like a porn star. A porn star with long hair." Mamoru said looking at Kunzite as he picked up his three cards. The other guys looked at Kunzite also each smiling even more. Each guy about to pick on Kunzite but didn't after they heard Minako yell out no. They waited a second each thinking her yell had to do with something about her movie.

"I want to see what I'm going to look like." Kunzite then said. "Man. You better shave it off later. It tickles when you lick on me." Minako could be heard saying. Suddenly there were four female gasps coming from the living room. Kunzite with the candy bar in his mouth, and the other four guys got up fast and went to the opening.

The four girls each sat with their eyes open wide and their mouths open wider as they looked at Minako. Minako shyly looked from around her papers, a small smile on her face. "Oh woman I'm growing it in fully now for sure." Kunzite said then smiled even more. Everyone laughed while the guys each walked over to their own wife. Mamoru sat down behind Usagi and started to check over her work.

"Move it now Nep. You're in my light." Makoto said as she pushed him over a little. "Damn honey, you sure have been moody lately." Nephrite said looking down. "Rei babe, what are you making now?" Jadeite asked as he watched Rei's fingers flying as she continued to knit. "Knit one pearl two, knit two, pearl three, a blanket. Knit three." Rei answered not looking at him. "It's a baby blanket." Ami said smiling.

All the guys except Mamoru looked at Ami. "Which one?" He whispered in Usagi's ear. She smiled and shook her head no. "Wait and see." She whispered then kissed his cheek. They both smiled and then looked at the others.

"Babe…is the blanket for….us?" Jadeite asked with a shaky voice looking at Rei. Rei smiled and shook her head no as she continued to knit. "Ami…?" Zoisite asked softly his eyes going wide. Ami blushed and shook her head no fast. Everyone looked at Makoto when she started to cry. "It's Makoto. She's almost a month." Minako said smiling big.

Nephrite smiled big and pulled Makoto to his lap and held her close. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner and for being so moody." Makoto said as she continued to cry. Nephrite moved her head back and wiped her tears and smiled and said as his eyes twinkled, "It's okay sweetheart. I kind of knew all ready." He then kissed her. After the kiss the two stood up so their friends could give hugs and kissed.

"I wonder what you will have first." Zoisite said. "Oh we need to place bets." Jadeite said. "So which of us is next?" Rei asked as she sat back down and picked up the baby blanket. She, Minako, Ami and Makoto each looked at Usagi. Each smiled and shook their head no. "It's not going to be Usa." Ami said with the other's agreeing. Usagi who had sat back down and started on her math smiled. She knew that the others knew how she felt about having kids too soon. They knew what had happened to Ikuko.

Mamoru sat back down behind Usagi again and started to help her with her work. "Oh Yes! We get to go shopping for baby things. I can't wait!" Minako said happily as she clapped her hands together. "Damn woman you sure do love to shop." Kunzite said with a smiled. Minako only smiled at him then blew him a kiss. She then got to talking to Makoto and Ami about baby items. Rei would nod her head now and then.

Kunzite, Nephrite, Zoisite and Jadeite all started walking back to the dining room. "Mamoru come on we need to finish that hand." Nephrite said looking at one of his best friends. The other three guys looked at Mamoru also as the four stopped walking. Mamoru smiled, shook his head no and said, "We are done. I'm helping my sweetness now." He then laid the five cards that were still in his hands down in front of him and Usagi on the coffee table. The cards faced up. The four guys each went wide eyed, their mouths dropped.

"That's not fair! It's the third time today!" Jadeite said. "You cheated." Kunzite said. "No Kunzite. Nephrite had dealt that hand. You did the last time he got one and I had dealt the first time." Zoisite said. Nephrite stayed silent as he looked at Mamoru's cards. Mamoru only smiled.

Mamoru had another royal flush. In hearts again.

"I am suppose to have a royal flush. I am your King." Mamoru said as he looked at the guys with a serous look on his face. The four guys were each silent for a second then each one started to laugh along with the girls. The guys then went and sat back down by their wife. Usagi smiled, turned and kissed Mamoru on his lips. Mamoru smiled.

The ten of them never noticed the surprised looks on Artemis and Luna's faces.

To be continued.


	21. Chapter 20

_I really want to first thank everyone who has reviewed this silly story. AND I thank everyone who has read the whole thing and to EVERYONE who did NOT complain! EvaC_

_THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. I hope you enjoy._

Marriage Arrangement  
Chapter 20

Later that night while the five couples were sleeping safely and snugly in their beds holding each other tight, Artemis and Luna laid wide awake on their bed. Luna's toy mouse between them. Every now and then they would look out the glass door at the full moon then they would look at each other. The night sky clear since the storm had passed.

Artemis sat up suddenly and was about to meow at Luna but he stopped when he noticed a bright silver light coming into the living room. He glanced at Luna who had also stood up and was standing beside him looking at the light. They had been waiting all day.

The two watched as the bright silver light that seemed to be glittery move up the stairs slowly. The two ran to the foot of the stairs and watched the light go into Usagi and Mamoru's bedroom.

Artemis grabbed Luna by her neck then ran up the stairs fast. He was faster then Luna and they both knew that they didn't want to miss anything. He let Luna's neck go and together they ran to the bedroom and looked in. They saw the bright silver light beside the bed on the right side. Luna ran to the bed and meowed at Artemis. He ran to her and picked her up then jumped up onto the bed. They both sat down at the foot of the bed and covered their eyes, as the silver light shone brightly. Artemis and Luna uncovered their eyes and opened them and saw a beautiful woman standing in place of the light after the glare went away.

A woman stood there smiling at the two. She wore a long white almost silver in color dress. Her long silver hair done up in the style that Usagi liked to wear. A silver glow surrounding her. The woman looked at Usagi and Mamoru as they slept holding each other tight. Mamoru in his favorite spot, lying right on Usagi with his head down on her chest. Usagi with her left arm wrapped around his back holding him close. Her right hand on his head.

The woman slowly reached her hands out and held them open over the sleeping couple. Luna and Artemis both went wide eyed when they saw a silver ball of light and gold ball of light leave her hands and each go into the foreheads of the sleeping couple. The gold one to Mamoru. The silver one to Usagi. Mamoru and Usagi both smiled at the same time. "Serenity." Mamoru suddenly said as he moved up to kiss Usagi on the lips. "Endymion." Usagi moaned out pulling Mamoru even closer.

The woman smiled then gently and quietly placed a blood red rose with a pure gold stem and a silver handled "Moon Stick" with a half moon at the top on the bedside table next to the bed. She then turned and seemed to float out of the room. Artemis and Luna looked at her then back at the two kissing in the bed. They both looked back to the hallway and saw the woman waving her left hand slowly for them to follow her. She then turned and started down the stairs.

Luna and Artemis jumped down and both ran down the stairs and back to the living room. The woman was now sitting on the chair by a coffee table placing something down.

Artemis went and jumped up on the table. Luna tried but needed help. The woman smiled then reached to help Luna up. Luna went and sat down by Artemis and the two watched the woman. She finished then sat back and smiled at the two. She leaned forward and kissed Artemis on his head and then she kissed Luna on hers. The two both meowed then looked at the items on the table.

There were nine pens all in different colors. Two orange ones with a Venus symbol. Two green ones with a Jupiter symbol. Two blue ones that had a symbol for Mercury and the last two in red with a symbol of Mars.

"Put those transformation pens away for now Luna and Artemis. It is not time. When the time is right you will know and you can give them to the scouts and the generals then." The woman said softly. Her voice sounding like it came from a far off place. Artemis and Luna both nodded their head. They each then grabbed a pen and ran to their little house. They hid the pens in the back in the bottom under a blanket. Knowing that no one would look in there. Artemis took more since he could hold two at once.

When they were done they ran back to the woman. She helped Luna up onto the table again. The two wagged their tails while the woman rubbed them both on the head. The three looked together to the front door after it was suddenly opened and three females stepped out of a bright light that was shining behind them until the door closed.

"Any problems Sailor Pluto, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune?" The woman asked as she stood up and looked at the three. "No Queen Serenity." The one with short blond hair said. "Good Sailor Uranus. Where is Sailor Saturn?" Queen Serenity asked. "I sent her home. She's tired and she does have school tomorrow." The young woman with brown hair said. "Very well Sailor Neptune." Queen Serenity said as she looked over at her. "Yes her father asked that we don't keep her out late." The last woman with long dark almost green hair said. "When did he say that Sailor Pluto? I don't remember him saying that Plu." Sailor Uranus said looking at Sailor Pluto. "Earlier today." Sailor Pluto said looking down with a slight blush. "Oh. You sure it wasn't last night?" Sailor Uranus said smiling big. "Shut up!" Sailor Pluto said looking at her. "Sailor Plu and Professor T. sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" Sailor Uranus started singing. "Shut up! We are only friends." Sailor Pluto said. "Yeah friends with benefits. It's nice for you that…. He's…. Single." Sailor Uranus said as she moved to stand behind Queen Serenity while Sailor Pluto went to her.

"Girls settle down please. You two are worse then the guys when they pick on each other." Queen Serenity said as she smiled. "Yeah you two grow up. Act your age. Do what Queen Serenity says." Sailor Neptune said as she moved her hair back from her shoulder. "Goody Goody." Sailor Pluto whispered. "Queen's pet" Sailor Uranus whispered. Sailor Neptune looked at them both then stuck out her tongue at them. The two stuck their tongue out at her. The three all looked down while Queen Serenity smiled. It was nice to see the three best friends act up. They had to grow up so fast.

"Did any of you have problems with the others?" Queen Serenity asked. "No my queen. Everything went just as planned." Sailor Neptune said. "Yes we were able to give them all their memories from the Silver Millenium." Sailor Uranus said. "What about the time with Beryl and Metallica, Sailor Pluto?" Queen Serenity asked as she looked at her. "No. They won't remember that time when the guys were brain washed." Sailor Pluto said.

"What about the Princess and Prince?" Sailor Neptune asked. They all looked over to the stairs. "Serenity and Endymion will remember everything. They need to know all so they can be ready for our next enemy." Queen Serenity answered. "Oh I hope it's not too soon. I don't want them all to die again." Sailor Neptune said with tears in her eyes. Sailor Pluto and Sailor Uranus also looked sad. Sailor Uranus took Sailor Neptune's hand to hold it. "Girls, they will all not die like this last time with Beryl. Last time none of them were ready and they were not together then. But they all are now and they all have their full powers. It will be many years before the next enemy appears." Queen Serenity said with a gentle smile.

"How come the crystal didn't put them together after the attack on the moon?' Sailor Uranus asked. "I really don't know." Queen Serenity answered. "Well at least after that last fight it did for Usagi." Sailor Neptune said. "Yes I'm glad we were able to get the guys all together." Queen Serenity said. "Yeah the girls also." Sailor Pluto said. "Since the guys were all together is that why Artemis went to Mamoru?" Sailor Uranus asked. "Yes all the males together and all the females. Luna went to Usagi." Queen Serenity said.

"Are those memories of them growing up false?" Sailor Neptune asked. "No everything from their past well this last one and them growing up is real. The crystal put them all near each other so they could grow up closer to one another. It also gave them the feelings that they should be with each other. It then rested. It woke you all up right after Mamoru and Usagi got back together right before their wedding. I have always been alert watching." Queen Serenity said. The three smiled at her.

"Meow." Artemis suddenly said. The four smiled at him. "Don't worry Artemis and Luna. Very soon they all will be able to understand you each. You both just need to grow up a little more." Sailor Pluto said. Luna and Artemis both smiled and wagged their tails.

"I still can not believe Mamoru wanted one of the others to sleep with Usagi." Sailor Uranus said. "Yes and those two knuckleheads agreed." Sailor Neptune said. "They are lucky the girls were drunk and that Serenity didn't hurt them. She can be mean if she wants to be." Sailor Pluto said. Uranus and Neptune both smiled at her while nodding their heads in agreement.

They all looked at Queen Serenity when she said, "I gave Mamoru the idea. I know deep down he was worried that Usagi would leave him. Mamoru's biggest fear is being without her. I was also testing him and the others. If they would sleep with their best friend's wife they would sleep with anyone. I also tested Zoisite and Jadeite. They all passed my test."

"You owe me $50 Uranus. No wait. $50 for each guy so that's $250 you owe me." Sailor Pluto suddenly said. "No! I didn't agree. You cheated. You knew they wouldn't. You know the future. You knew they wouldn't sleep with someone who wasn't their wife." Sailor Uranus said. Sailor Pluto shook her head no. "No. I'm not aloud at the gates anymore." She said. "Bull shit! You go every night after we are asleep." Sailor Uranus said. The four all laughed softly.

"Plu what will Sailor Jupiter have and the others later?" Sailor Neptune suddenly asked. "You know I can't tell you." Sailor Pluto said. "Please just this once." Sailor Neptune asked. Sailor Pluto shook her head no. "Oh come on Plu tell. We won't tell anyone." Sailor Uranus said. Sailor Pluto looked at Queen Serenity. She smiled and nodded her head yes. Both knowing that Queen Serenity would make them forget later.

"Makoto and Nephrite will have twins first. Boys. Later a set of girls. Two sets of twins. The boys will later marry Rei and Jadeites oldest daughter and Minako and Kunzite's daughter. Well their oldest. They will have three girls. Kunzite will have his hands full and his shotgun ready. Ami and Zoisite will have two boys and one girl. Rei and Jadeite will have two girls and one boy." Sailor Pluto said. She smiled. "What about the King and Queen?" Sailor Neptune asked her eyes and Sailor Uranus eyes both wide. Sailor Pluto shook her head no as she smiled. "Please Plu. What will they have first?" Sailor Uranus asked. Sailor Pluto looked at her then at Sailor Neptune and smiled.

"The first born will have…. Well, it will be know as Jr. OR Chibi and have the 4th behind its name." Sailor Pluto said. All three older sailor scouts smiled and looked at Queen Serenity. She smiled back.

"Oh Endymion." "My sweet sweet Serenity." The others suddenly heard Usagi then Mamoru say. Uranus and Neptune both went wide-eyed and their mouths dropped. Sailor Pluto and Queen Serenity both continued to smile. They all heard the moans coming from upstairs.

"Oh man! I don't need to hear that. My virgin ears." Sailor Uranus suddenly said. She then ran toward the open lit doorway. "Virgin ears my butt. Her mouth and mind are dirtier then a drunken pirate on a Friday night shore leave." Sailor Pluto said as she followed Sailor Uranus through the doorway. Sailor Neptune and Queen Serenity both smiled and walked to the door.

"Wait! Plu didn't say if the King and Queen would have a girl or a boy first. Because it could be named after either one of them. They both are the 3rd." Sailor Neptune said. She looked down then ran through the doorway.

"Do not worry Luna and Artemis. We will be seeing you all soon." Queen Serenity said as she stopped and looked at the two. She then walked through. Queen Serenity turned and smiled at the two kittens then waved her right hand so the doorway closed. Artemis and Luna both jumped off the table and ran to the closed door and looked around. They both ran to the backyard. Mamoru had put in a cat door so they could go in and out when they wanted. Even the other four houses had cat doors.

The two kittens looked at the full moon that shone brightly. They looked at each other then took off toward the other houses. They checked on the four other sleeping couples then ran back to their home. They made their way up the stairs. They waited and listened. Hearing silence the two walked to the bed. Artemis jumped up then let Luna go and they walked side by side up to Usagi and Mamoru's pillows. The two laid down and each started meowing.

"Go to sleep you two or go back to your own bed." Mamoru whispered. He then buried his head into Usagi's neck. Luna meowed again then Artemis did. "Good night to you two. We love you both also." Usagi whispered. The four fell asleep.

THE END!!!!!!


	22. Epilogue

**_Okay I was sitting the other afternoon thinking about this story and if I should write a sequel. But not knowing where to go with the characters, nothing came to my mind. NOT until this short idea popped in my mind. So I wrote it out for the last part of Marriage Arrangement. I hope everyone enjoys._**

Marriage Arrangement  
Epilogue

It was early one evening in the early fall. The leaves were starting to change making the scenery beautiful with the gold and reds on the trees. All was peaceful throughout the city of Tokyo. The emergency room staff, at Tokyo General Hospital, was each hoping that their night would be quiet. But none thought it would be since there was a full moon that was set to rise in a few hours. How right the staff was. They all watched as the staff from delivery showed up. They had just gotten the call. The hospital staff that was around all looked out the glass doors as two limo's pulled up in the spot where the ambulances would park.

The staff all watched while a tall white longhaired younger man jumped out of the first limo and ran into the hospital. "MY woman is having our baby! BABY!" He yelled as he grabbed the first wheelchair that he saw. He then ran back to the limo. "Kunzite please calm down." Minako said as she slowly got out of the limo then sat in the chair. "BABY!" Kunzite yelled out then ran off to tell everyone he came into contact that his wife was having a baby.

"At least he's happy. I swear I'm going to hurt Jadeite after he wakes. He better just stay pass…ohhhhh….." Rei said then stopped as a contraction hit. Mamoru gently sat her in the other wheelchair that a nurse had brought out.

"No thank you. I'm not ready to have mine." Ami told another nurse that was holding a chair for her.

"Usagi hold him closer." Makoto said as she got the double stroller ready then laid one of her and Nephrite's sons in it, she then took the other one from Usagi.

"BABY! Coming! Hey you my BABY is going to be born!" Everyone heard Kunzite yell as he ran past them going to a parking lot toward an older couple as they got into their car. The older man and woman looked at Kunzite thinking he was on drugs. They both screamed after Kunzite jumped on the hood of their car and yelled at the front window. "BABY! MY BABY!"

"Come on Nep. Let's go get him." Mamoru said as he and Nephrite watched their best friend. Nephrite shook his head. "He really needs to shave that shit off his upper lip. Making him crazy." Nephrite said while Mamoru laughed. Kunzite suddenly ran off going around a corner of the hospital. "Leave him. I don't want him in the room with me. Please leave him." Minako said as a nurse started to push her chair into the hospital. Another nurse pushed Rei as she quietly talked to herself about the pain she was going to conflict on her husband. Ami followed them in as she looked back at Zoisite and Jadeite.

Makoto followed then stopped and handed a toddler to Usagi. Usagi smiled as she held the boy close. Mamoru ran to Usagi and wrapped his arms around her body and held her close as he started to kiss her neck. They walked behind the nurses and the others.

After getting off the elevator they waited in a hall. The staff needed to check on the rooms.

"Oh give me my baby back. I swear I don't know how you two are going to rule the world much less the universe." Makoto said as she removed her second boy from Usagi's arms. "I'm surprised that you haven't gotten knocked up with the way you two act." Minako said as she held her stomach as Mamoru continued to kiss Usagi as they all waited. "It's called Birth Control Minako. You all should try it sometime." Mamoru said as he smiled at his wife who smiled back. "Oh shut up Mamoru! JADEITE where the hell are you?! Oh when I get my hands on you I'm going to……." Rei started to yell but had to stop as another contraction hit. "I'm sorry Rei. But Jadeite is still out." Zoisite said as he walked up to her with Jadeite passed out cold in his arms still. "Honey go place Jadeite on one of the sofa's." Ami said softly as she pointed into the waiting room.

Zoisite walked over and placed Jadeite not so gently down on a sofa near Makoto and Nephrite. They had gone and sat down. They both watched while Jadeite slowly rolled to the floor. Nephrite moved just in time to catch his head before it hit the floor. "Leave him on the floor. Serves him right. Passing out on me. He acts like he's in pain. Oh he will be!" Rei started saying. She then started crying hard. "Oh I'm having this baby all alone." She said in between sobs. "Oh no Rei we are here for you." Ami said as she and Usagi patted Rei's hand and head.

"Oh I can't believe you and I are having our babies at the same time. I'm so happy. Hey is that my man!" Minako said as she clapped her hands then looked toward the elevator. "With the way Kunzite is yelling you won't have to tell the reporters Minako." Makoto said as she looked at her best friend. Minako only shook her head as she breathed heavy during her contraction.

"Kunzite is still out somewhere probably lost. We better find him before the cops are called." Nephrite said as he walked out with Mamoru and Zoisite. Usagi and Ami went and sat down by Makoto. She handed her first born twin to Usagi. "Here. Since lover boy isn't near, you may hold him." Makoto said. She then started changing the other babies diaper. Usagi smiled and held the sleeping boy. Ami sat forward a little afraid if she sat back she wouldn't be able to get up. She was due any moment with her baby also.

"My woman's having my BABY! My woman's having my BABY!" They all looked toward Minako as she covered her face with her hands as they all heard Kunzite yell out down the hall. "SHUT UP YOU FOOL!" Minako yelled. Kunzite ran to her and then got on his knees in front of her. He then laid his head on her stomach. "My baby." He said as he smiled and rubbed her big belly. "Kunzite you better stop." Minako said as she smiled then giggled.

"Oh I am so going to kill Jadeite. It's not fair." Rei cried out. Zoisite and Nephrite went to their wives while Mamoru went to Jadeite and suddenly poured a glass of ice water on him. Jadeite woke up fast and looked around scared. "She's going to kill me." He said as he looked around then over at Rei. "Not unless you go to her now she won't." Mamoru said as he helped Jadeite up. Jadeite then ran to Rei and hugged her as he said how sorry he was over and over.

Everyone looked at the doctor and his nurses when they went to them. "Well now we are ready to take the two mommies to be in. Are the daddies going also?" The doctor asked as he smiled.

"NO!"

"YES!"

Four voices could be heard at the same time. Jadeite and Minako had both yelled no. While Rei and Kunzite said yes. Everyone smiled while Rei glared and Jadeite and Minako shook their heads. Kunzite only smiled with a silly look on his face while a few nurses lead him and Minako away. Jadeite with the scared look on his face again while the other nurses lead him and Rei away. Kunzite was seen skipping while Jadeite was dragging his feet.

"No worries. We should be done soon." The doctor told the others as they all sat down to wait. "Excuse me Doctor Kumudo." Ami said. "Yes Ami?" He asked, as he looked at his other patient. "I think I better….My water…" Ami said as she tried to get out of the chair. Usagi went to help her while Zoisite suddenly passed out into Mamoru's arms. "Nurse Mika, another chair please. Make it two." The doctor said as he went to help Ami and Usagi. Mamoru helped them get Zoisite into the other chair.

The third couple was wheeled out of the waiting area. Mamoru sat down and pulled Usagi onto his lap. Nephrite and Makoto held their twin little boys. The four all waited while their friends had their first babies. They each talked about how excited the parents would be when they got back into town. They had all been gone on vacations.

Hour's later Kunzite ran out and yelled that he and Minako had a girl. "A Girl! I have a girl. YES! Ohhhh I can dress her in pretty dresses and orange bows! Oh we will have tea parties and play with dollies. OHH sugar and spice and everything nice." Kunzite could be heard saying then singing. He then ran back to Minako. "This from the guy who couldn't stand girls?" Nephrite said to Mamoru. "Cooties." Mamoru said. The four all laughed.

Soon after Kunzite, Jadeite came out and told that he and Rei had a girl. "Looks just like Rei." Jadeite said as he sat down by Nephrite. "Aren't you going to go back to them?" Makoto asked as the four all looked at him. Jadeite looked at her and then the others with a scared look on his face. "No." He said. "Why not?" Usagi asked. "Because." "Because why?" Makoto asked. Jadeite looked back up then said in a soft voice, "Rei is very calm and is smiling. She…..She scares me." The four all laughed. Nephrite suddenly stood up and picked Jadeite up and carried him back to his wife.

Makoto got up leaving Mamoru and Usagi to watch her sons while they lay in their stroller. Mamoru smiled at the two then over at Usagi. She smiled back. "So when should we tell them?" Mamoru asked as he held her close on his lap. "Oh Mamochan not for awhile. I'm not even a month. They are all to happy at the moment." Usagi said. She then kissed him. Mamoru kissed her back as his hands started to roam.

"It's a BOY! I have a boy….Jr.!" Zoisite yelled at them. He then ran off to find Nephrite and Makoto. Mamoru and Usagi both smiled then looked at each other and kissed again.

"See I can't leave you two alone at all. All you two do is make out. I swear." Makoto said as she pushed the stroller out of the waiting room. Mamoru and Usagi both smiled when she turned around and said, "It's a good thing you do use birth control. You two would be like Jack Rabbits and have fifty kids by now." She then walked out leaving the two alone.

"We don't tell until after the baby is born. I will take you far away then we will show up with a baby. They will all ask and we will only say what baby." Mamoru said. "Oh Mamochan. You know my parents and your grandfather are going to want to be there. Everyone will." Usagi said as she smiled. "I KNOW! See why." Mamoru said as he smiled then kissed Usagi.

They then got up to see their best friend's new additions. Mamoru held the door to let Usagi walk into the large private room first.

The three new moms sat up in their beds holding their new babies. Their husbands sat near them holding their own wife close. Everyone was surprised the Kunzite was so quiet.

Nephrite and Makoto stood near Mamoru and Usagi. Their little 23 month old twin boys both sitting up in their stroller looking around.

"Oh here they are. Hey Setsuna, Haruka. I found them." The five couples all heard from the doorway. Everyone looked over and saw their three new old friends walking in each with flowers and balloons. "Sorry we are late My Princess and Prince. But we had to wait for Hotaru's father." "It's okay Setsuna and please Usagi and Mamoru. Call us by our first names. I've told you before." Usagi said as she hugged Setsuna. Setsuna nodded her head.

Usagi then hugged the other two. "Yeah we had to wait for Sets and Professor T to stop kissing." "SHUT UP Haruka!" Setsuna suddenly said as she blushed and went toward one of her best friends. Haruka ran from her. "You two stop right now. I told you two no fighting today." The last woman said as she walked over to Makoto and Nephrite and bent down in front of their sons to give them each something. "Oh shut up Michiru!" Haruka and Setsuna said at the same time. Everyone laughed together.

The new group went around to each new set of parents. Mamoru sat down in an armchair and pulled Usagi down onto his lap. They held each other tight as they each looked at their dear friends knowing everything would be okay.

"I wonder what Luna and Artemis will say?" Usagi said out loud. "They will both be happy then Artemis will run and hide again while Luna starts talking about having a baby." Mamoru said. Everyone in the room started to laugh while they all agreed.

When the new parents brought their new family member's home a few days later, everyone watched as Luna ran to them and Artemis sat on the front step of Mamoru and Usagi's house. The others got out of the limos.

"Oh you are home finally with the babies!" Luna exclaimed as Mamoru bent over and picked her up so she could see the babies. "Yes Luna they did." Usagi said as she smiled with the others. "Oh Artemis…." Luna started to say as she looked toward him. But the spot he was in was now empty. "NO! NO! NO!" Artemis could be heard screaming as he ran. "But Artemis…" Luna said as she jumped from Mamoru's arms to follow Artemis as he ran away. Everyone standing around started laughing.

"No babies! They pull your tail!" Artemis yelled as he ran past. "Oh you silly only human babies do." Luna called as she ran past following him.

Nephrite and Makoto both still laughing walked away each holding the hands of their twins going to their house. Zoisite held Ami in his arms while she held their new son as Zoisite carried them to their house. Kunzite carried Minako and their baby girl in his arms tight as he walked home slowly and carefully. Jadeite stood beside Rei as she stood still smiling down at their daughter in her arms. Jadeite looked like he wasn't sure on what to do. Mamoru walked over to the two then picked up Rei and gently placed her in Jadeite's arms. "Now go to your place." He told the young man. Jadeite nodded his head then very slowly walked to his house with his family. Rei kissed his cheek and Jadeite suddenly smiled big.

Mamoru walked back over to Usagi and picked her up and walked to their house. "Come my sweet wife. I'm feeling the need to nap." He said as he walked. Usagi started to giggle and then said, "Your naps last extra long." Mamoru only smiled as he walked up the stairs going to their bedroom. The door was closed fast.

Luna stopped running and sat down to start crying. Artemis looked back at her as he stopped running. He went back to Luna fast and started to lick her head. "Please don't cry Luna. We can have a baby if you like." He told her in between licks. Luna stopped crying and smiled at him. "Good! Because I'm almost a month." She said as she smiled big. Artemis looked at her with his mouth open wide. Luna licked his head then ran home.

Artemis watched her as a soft breeze blew on his fur. Artemis smiled then said, "Yes I know. If you can't do the time don't do the crime." He then ran off to join Luna.

Queen Serenity continued to watch from where she floated from above. Yes everything was going as planned she thought to herself. Queen Serenity then disappeared with a smile still on her face. She knew that they would all live HAPPLY EVER AFTER!!!!!!!

_**This time for sure....THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


End file.
